You First Believed
by Lune Rave
Summary: COMPLETE[SenRu] Sen and Ru live happily with all the riches they have but something's missing, Love. They meet one day as strangers. Could they fill the gaps in each other's hearts? Ruru is a famous singer here Please read and Find out!
1. The Ravenhaired Stranger

**_Author's note_**: Hi Minna! Here I am with my first fic ever! What's unbelievable (for me) is that my first fic's a YAOI! Anyway, this fic sucks! I'm an amateur and I really don't think you'll ever appreciate this. Anyway, if you do, I'll thank you wholeheartedly. 

                    Allow me to tell you the flow of the story first. This is a fic about Sendoh and someone from SD. Actually he knows this someone very well in the series but in this fanfic, he doesn't know him and he has never met him. So, it's their first meeting. And… this someone is actually a famous star allover Japan. Anyway, just read and find out.

**_Disclaimer_** : I'm just borrowing this COOL SD guys from Takehiko Inoue. No matter how I wish they were mine, I think it's just not really meant to be… Only if Inoue-sensei would give them to me…

**_Pairings_** : Sendoh x (someone from SD too…)

**_Signs I use_**: _' thoughts '_

      " script "

                 ( author's note)

**_You First Believed_**

By Rave

_Chapter 1_ : **_The Raven-haired Stranger_**

The sun was up shining brightly. Today was a very nice Saturday morning indeed. Cherry blossom petals flew all around the city indicating the start of the most-awaited season of Spring. Downtown, people are already busy buzzing around for work to start this wonderful morning. But somewhere down Kanagawa district, someone hasn't started his day yet… and that was none other than the ravishing ace player of Ryonan, Akira Sendoh.

Sendoh groaned as he felt the sun's blinding rays touching his eyes. Snuggling beneath the covers to hide from this damn intruder, he tried to go back to sleep. But maybe, he wasn't really allowed to. At that very moment, his fucking alarm clock rang.

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!!!

…all of his wonderful dreams and fantasies… disappeared… just because of that fucking alarm clock…

Sendoh cursed mentally as he silenced the poor thing up before fully standing up and heading to the bathroom. After about 1 hour of bathing, he finally went out clean and fresh to start his day. 

After taking a small breakfast of 4 slices of clubhouse sandwiches (with lemons), 1 glass of fresh lemon juice and 2 granola bars, he went off tagging a bike and a basketball along.

It was Sendoh's habit during Saturday's to play basketball at a public court a few blocks away from his house. Usually he plays alone but sometimes he happens to tag Koshino along. (*ahem*) But as for today, this ace player's gonna play alone.

It wasn't something unusual for him especially for a guy who got used being alone all the time. But somehow, it was rather… lonely.

Sendoh heaved a sigh as the wind gently kissed his face. Lonely… Yes, this is the true feeling of this cheerful ace he tried to mask. All those years, he was all alone. His parents left him here in Japan because of their work in Italy. While his older sister, Miya, transferred to Germany after marrying a German. He didn't really mind living alone especially with all the luxury he had, but what really pains him was that they never had time to visit him. They would always say they were busy with work and just come some other time. But when did that 'some other time' come? Never… and never will. That was why he never expected anything more from them. The truth was… they never really cared for him at all.

Sendoh pedaled faster allowing the wind to carry his worries away. He always feels comfort in the wind. It was like his best friend whom he can count on. But suddenly his mysterious friend was gone as he halted to stop seeing the traffic light turn red.

He shifted his gaze towards his right and saw some teenage girls drooling over him. Sendoh frowned. He then went off as the signal turned green.

Seeing those girls made Sendoh remember more of his painful past. Truly, Sendoh was a work of art for anyone's eyes. _That ever so spiky hair… that gorgeous blue eyes that shimmer with joy… that breathtaking smile… his smooth moves when he's playing on court … and his very cool attitude_. Surely, anyone would fall for him. He was like an angel…

At first, Sendoh didn't mind them, but as time passed, he realized that they were all looking at his mask. No one ever saw him through. No one saw this sad and painful side of his. Surely, he had friends. He knew they were true and that he could count on them, but what he was looking for was way beyond the word friendship. And that was… _Love_…

Sendoh never felt this feeling in his whole life. He never felt love from his parents nor did he ever feel true love from a person who understands your heart and soul. It was agonizing… he wished hard for this to come… but it never did…

_…wasn't it really meant to be for Sendoh Akira to fall in love? … and to be loved? Maybe yes… and maybe no…_

Sendoh sighed again. Thinking of those things makes him want to cry. But even through all this miserable and excruciating memories, Sendoh smiled. "Demo… I shouldn't let this ruin my day…" A true smile that eased his throbbing heart.

He then halted his bicycle and parked it beside a tree. He hopped down from it with a basketball in his hand and walked off.

Cherry blossoms flew past our beloved ace as he made his way to the court. He was about 1 meter away from his destination when he heard a familiar sound being emitted from it. The majestic sound of a dribbling ball. As he inched closer, the sounds were getting louder and clearer.

"Who could be here?"

Sendoh was starting to get puzzled knowing that a stranger was inside the court this very minute. It wasn't like he was claiming the court as his property but it was just very unusual for someone to play basketball at this time of the day. All the people around this district knew that every Saturday, at this time in the morning, he would be playing in the court. But then, why was someone inside? Was there anyone who didn't know?

_'Well, I won't know if I won't look… ' _

To satisfy the building curiosity inside him, our great ace sneaked behind a nearby bush. Ignoring the threatening stares, he could possibly get from the people passing by. Peeking a little, he quickly got a glance at the stranger.

Sendoh's POV

The stranger's a guy based from his body build-up and his short raven hair that fell just below his ears or should I say the nape area?!  Anyway, based from my estimation, he's around 187 cm. He also had deep blue eyes that were deeper and prettier than mine. I feel like I could drown in them. He has a well-fitted body based from that muscles in his arms and legs. My God! But above all, he's damn ravishing and seductive!

Baka ne Akira! Oh, what am I thinking? I'm becoming a hentai! But it's true. He really looks adorable and good-looking. Especially with that wet look, he has from perspiration! My, what a beauty! And his beautiful white skin, I've never seen such skin like that! I wonder how it looks like when he removes his top? Flawless? Maybe...Oh, my hentai mind's working again!

I was snapped back to reality when a ball bounced off beside me. I looked at the ball strangely before realizing the situation before me. He dropped the ball and…

What am I going to do? Should I pick it up? What if he sees me stand from this bush? He'll think that I'm a stalker! Damn! I'm REALLY getting nervous about this.

I shook my head hard trying to erase the thoughts that keep on flooding my mind. But no matter how hard I tried, I just can't erase those thoughts quickly. Anyway, I just stood up whispering, 'Here goes nothing!'. I picked the ball up and I was about to walk over to him when…

Normal POV

Sendoh Akira looked up only to come face to face with the stranger he was watching from far away a while ago. His eyes were glancing TERRIBLY strange at him. Sendoh noticing the young man's curious stare gave one of his charming smiles to him and handed him the ball.

Sendoh scratched his head nervously. "Don't think that I'm a stalker or something… Ano… ijusthappentohavepassedbyhereandyousee—"

"Wanna play?" The stranger had cut his stupid explanations off.

"Huh? What did you say?"

" I said 'Wanna play', do'aho. I could see that's your purpose." he said eyeing the ball Akira was holding.

" Um… Gomen. Sure, why not."

And so, Akira Sendoh and the mysterious guy had one-on-one on this public court in downtown Kanagawa. The game between them was very hot and intense. For almost 2 minutes already, no one still has a score. That was until now…

Sendoh made a fake and managed to escape from the stranger's tight defense. He was about to make a perfect dunk when a hand appeared before him. Unfortunately, this ace player of Ryonan was just in the mood. He changed his position in air and passed his hand below the stranger's arm making a successful lay-up. Finally, someone scored.

Both of them landed on the ground panting heavily. Sweat was dripping all over their body. Sendoh collapsed to the ground feeling very exhausted for the first time. He never experienced such a strenuous but thrilling game like this ever before. 

"Whew. That was wearing but interesting." He opened his eyes to look at the stranger but what he saw was a bottle of water flying over him. Quickly, he grabbed it before it hit his adorable face and make an annoying mark. Sendoh grinned. " Just great."

After getting enough rest and recovering from that tiring one-on-one, Sendoh felt happy. He never felt this happy in all his life. He shifted his gaze to the raven-haired guy seated beside him. Surprisingly, he found the boy looking into him too. Their gazes were locked with each other. Deep Ocean blue to unfathomable cerulean blue. Sendoh felt like droning in his eyes. Their distance was extremely close and Sendoh could feel his soft breathing on his cheek. 

_'It feels so warm and relaxing…'  _

An unusual feeling crept through Sendoh's spine. No matter how he tried, he just can't move. It was like he was glued to the ground. ( A/N: How could you move if you know an angel from heaven is beside you? Oh, Aki-chan's soooooo lucky! ^o^) Something inside of him was telling him to kiss this stranger. A burning feeling that rushed through his whole body. It was very hard to go against it.

Falling for his inner desires, he leaned closer, decreasing the gap between them by 1 inch. Sendoh could smell the sweet scent coming from this guy. _'Even though soaked in sweat, he still smells as fresh as the cherry blossoms…' _He was about to kiss this angel before him when suddenly the raven-haired beauty turned away.

That sudden action broke all of Sendoh's pleasurable fantasies. He somehow felt embarrassed at his sudden actions that he could feel sudden blood rush to his cheeks. He was blushing! He eyed the boy and he saw the boy experiencing the same reaction. Since then, an unusual silence fell over them.

Sendoh's POV

Damn you Akira! You shouldn't have done that! Look now, he's mad at you! Baka, baka, baka!!!

Now then, go apologize to him! It's all your stupid fault, you hentai! Now, what do you think he thinks of you now! Baka!

I shrugged all those fucking voices I could hear away. But they were right. I really needed to apologize. I didn't want to lose a friend I just found.

"Gomen." I said breaking the silence.

I saw his eyes widen, but still he didn't look at me. All he gave was a small 'Hn.' as a reply. I could somehow sense his change of attitude. _'This would be hard.'_

Well, going on. " I didn't really mean to do it." Still, his back was receiving all my apologies. I understand him a little though. Just imagine. A complete stranger whom you met for only minutes is trying to kiss you! Who wouldn't be shocked! I sighed, mentally though. But still, I have to try. "Please." No reply. Aw, c'mon! Just don't be so stubborn. I went in front of him and pleaded using my most effective strategy; the puppy-eyed strategy.

Afterwards he mouthed a defeated "Fine". I jumped for joy. (Not literally though) At last! Then, I stretched out a hand to him. He eyed it strangely with a look in his eyes saying 'Now What?!'

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Akira Sendoh. And you are?" I tried hard to sound friendly as possible.

Instead of shaking my hand, his eyes grew wide.

"You… don't know me?" he asked.

I placed my pointer finger on my head trying to think as hard as possible. Do I know him?

"I'm sorry, but I think I never met you before…" I grinned nervously as he threw a LOT of death glares on me.

Then, he stood abruptly carrying a very shocked expression. "You…really…don't?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"…Yeah." Beads of sweat started to form on my head and my face as his stare on me was getting more… ah … deadly. _'I…really think…this is getting…too…far.'_ Then, to my surprise, he smirked. "You're an interesting person, you know." Anyway, he took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled. At last! (at last again?!) I was hoping he would smile back, but he never did. I guess he's not the type who loves to smile really.

"Thanks." I said.

"It was fun playing with you. Anyway, got to go."

Suddenly, a man donned in a black suit and with a matching black shades and red tie appeared. (It's not magic, ok. He walked towards them. Just want to make it clear. ^-^)

He surprisingly bowed down before us.

"I'm here to pick you up, Young Master."

_'Young Master?! I know for sure that I wasn't a missing royalty or something. I'm for a fact, NOT an adopted child too. But, what if I am?! Aaahhh! That's impossible. Please tell me I'm dreaming!'_

"Sure." The raven-haired guy beside me replied.

"Nani?! Are you the Young Master?!"

"Hai. Anyway, gotta go. Ja! " I watched carefully at his retreating back. My mind was still trying to absorb the events that just happened. Whoa! Young Master?! He sure is rich! I just don't know what came into me but before I knew it, I had already mouthed the word "Matte."

He stopped walking and turned to face me having that 'Now What?!' look again. Before he could even turn back and completely walk away, I spoke.

"Ano… could we play some other time again?"

He threw me a death glare. I'm doomed! Baka Akira! Baka! Then he creased his brows like he was thinking. I gulped nervously. Please! After a while, his eyes gleamed brilliantly and his lips curved into an amused smile. I stood frozen in place, afraid of his reply.

"In one condition." he replied in a monotone.

"What condition?"

"Well, since you're really clueless of who I am, I want you to do a little researching…"

He grinned. "It's very simple. I'm giving you one week to know who I am, particularly my name. Next Saturday, we'll meet here again, same time as of today. If you know me already when we meet again, I can play one-on-one with you that Saturday and even every Saturday morning, promise. So?"

I thought for a while. That's not bad but knowing who this complete stranger is hard. Extremely. But the offer's nice. What'll happen if I didn't get it by next Saturday? Oh God?

"What? D'you agree or not?! I rarely make this kind of promises." There was hint of irritation already present in the tone of his voice.

I still didn't give him a reply. I'm not damn sure about this. I'm getting really confused! Terribly! What's wrong with me? I can simply agree but something's stopping me.

"Che." I was snapped out of my thoughts (again?!) when he started to walk away.  _Don't go._

I quickly grabbed his arm and he turned to face me once again. This time he REALLY looked at me like I was a stranger or something. I could see it clearly in those piercing blue eyes. But still… he looks adorable.

"Wait. I agree." I saw his eyes lit up and once again he smirked. "Good. It won't be hard, I swear. Just look around and you'll get to know me in no time. Just be sensitive."

_'Just look around?! What does he mean?! I Just don't understand?! Are there any clues about him around here?!'_

He slowly took my hand off his arm and walked away. It was noon already and the sun was way up high in the sky. He then halted when he was at the middle of the court and faced back towards me. Then, the sun shone one of its majestic rays over us. I stood amazed at the sight before me. The stranger just looks like an angel. The sun was kissing his hair making it shimmer while the wind toyed with it. His deep ocean blue eyes shone like sapphire gems and cherry blossom petals flea all around him like a cape. How beautiful…

"Next Saturday?!" he asked before fully turning around to leave.

"Un. Next Saturday."

-Tsuzuku-

**_Author's note_**: Did I leave you hanging there? Anyway, like what I told you, it sucked! Totally! Anyway, I really thank those who had time to read this. Please review and comment. Your comments will really help me on what to do on the next chapter. I do accept flames, but please be gentle with it. I'm already guessing right now that all of the reviews on me would be flames. Anyway, I'll try not to very pessimistic. Sorry if Sendoh was a little not like himself. I'll try to align his attitude on the next chapter to his true one. Again R & R please! Ja!


	2. Name Hunt

**Author's Note** : Konnichiwa minna-san!!! I'm back!!! Sorry for the late update, I was really busy these past few weeks. And I was experiencing a writer's block lately. Oh, by the way, I'm recommending you pips out there to read the fic my sister and I made (although I'm only a co-author there). Its entitled **_'To Our Dreams'_**. I'm Minami Ishigami there. We are currently making the sequel to that fic which I also recommend you to read. Its entitled **_'Heaven? or…Hell on Earth?'  _**Please read it and review. Anyway, before I start, I would like to reply to the reviews I received.

**_Nicole_** : Ruru's richer than Sensen is. Ruru's a famous star allover Japan. Mainly, he's a singer. I think you got a little confused about them. Sensen is rich but Ruru's richer. And Sensen will soon learn that Ruru's a famous star. Hope I answered all your questions. ^-^

**_leonic007_** : Cool name huh? Anyweiz, ya it's a SenRu. They're my favorite pairing in SD and I just love them SOOOOOOOO Much!!!  Thanks for the compliment too!!!

**_xiaoj _**: Arigato xiaoj-san!!!

**_Leviathan _**: Thanks for the 'inspirational' messages. I really appreciate it. Ya, Sensen's REALLY a HENTAI!!! And IT IS Kae-chan!!! Anyway, ya, I admit they're a little OOC here. Gomen! Anyway, I already changed the summary. Arigato!!!

**_Iluvenis Telperien or Eddie???_** : Anyway, Ya, IT IS a SENRU. Sorry for the grammatical errors though. ^-^ And about the beta-reader, no thanks. I'm fine with this.

Again, to all you readers out there who read this (either you reviewed or not) Arigato!!! Before I forget, I would also like to thank my friend, _Abby_, who helped me in thinking about the last parts of this chappie. I wouldn't have posted this chapter yet if it wasn't for her. **_Arigato Abby-chan!!! _**

So… Here's chapter TWO!!! 

**_You First Believed_**

**_by Rave_**

**_Chapter Two : Name Hunt_**

**__**

Sendoh sighed for the twentieth time today. Three days have passed since he met that beautiful stranger and still he can't figure out what his identity is. Everything about this name-thing is so far HOPELESS…

Ever since he met him and they made that small agreement, he already started "researching" for this guy's name, but his efforts were all in vain… Actually, he had thoughts of giving up but he erased all those away as he imagined losing one of the greatest opportunities in life. (A/N: Well, who could ever resist that beautiful face of Kae-chan. ne? @_@) Anyway, even though it was hard, it was also fun at the same time. He just can't understand but this little game was getting all his attention and surely the guy who thought of this too.

Sendoh immediately plopped his tired body on the bed as he entered the house. It has been one whole tiring day for him. Going all around town and even outside town to look for someone's identity was Hell hard. And just imagine doing that same thing for three consecutive days but only ending up in a zero outcome. Oh God! Who wouldn't be tired?!

Sendoh lay flat on his back looking at the ceiling like it was going to give him some answers. "I didn't know this was hard…" he mumbled to no one in particular as he placed his arm over his forehead. "If only we could guess someone's name easily…"

Our spiky-haired ace sat up, only to be greeted by the air coming from his newly turned-on air conditioner. He was thinking hard. About what? Well, about the name of the gorgeous stranger he recently met. "How about Reiji. Maybe that will do." He shook his head. "No, no, no. It doesn't suit him. How about… Aoi. That can be since he has blue eyes." Shaking his head again. "No. It's a girl's name. Then, Masaki. No, Yukio. Ah, I know! Omi! Umm… too childish I guess. Ronin? Goku? Aki?" Sendoh shook his head more violently this time and plopped back on the bed. "Aaaaahhhh!!! I give up!!! Mou… if only someone was here to help me…" 

That was when like a flash of lightning, an idea had struck him. Yes, there was definitely somebody who could help him! And this somebody just can't refuse. Sendoh smiled sheepishly as the thoughts of someone came rushing in his mind. Quickly he grabbed the phone and dialed this certain person's number. Several rings were heard before a tired and sleepy voice answered from the other line.

"Moshi, moshi. Koshino residence. Who's this?" Koshino said stifling a yawn.

"Konbanwa Kosh. It's me Akira! Sorry to wake you up pal, but I really need some help here. You see, I have this LITTLE problem at hand. Could you help me, PLEASE?! "

"Nani?! Akira?! Tell me, d'you know exactly what time it is?!"

"Yup! 12:30 in the evening!"

"EXACTLY?! You're calling up VERY LATE in the evening just become of some little problem you have. If it's a little problem, then let's just talk about it tomorrow. Besides, there's no classes tomorrow."

Sendoh pouted. "Demo saa… I REALLY can't get sleep tonight just because of thinking about this."

Unknown to our dazzling spiky seven, he was already getting to Koshino's nerves. Well, who wouldn't?! It was already 12:30 in the evening and he was DAMN TIRED. All he wanted was some nice sleep. And then here comes a noisy and naughty (Don't think of any hentai…) Akira calling just because of some stupid problem. "Why don't you count sheep then?!" came his reply.

"Oh, c'mon Kosh. Don't be so rude. I was really expecting you could help me since you're my best friend. PLEASE?! Just this once?"

It's really hard to win against the GREAT SENDOH AKIRA, especially when it comes to answering certain requests. No one can resist his frustrating but charming pleading. After a couple of pleads and puppy sobs, Koshino finally muffled a defeated "Fine."

Sendoh cheered for joy. _'Finally! Yehey! I won't be having a hard time doing it alone now.' _

"But I warn you Akira. This LITTLE PROBLEM of yours should be something worth it. It just destroyed my precious sleep."

Sendoh smiled as he felt somewhat relieved. " I guess… Well, let me start. You see, I met a guy last Saturday in the public court I used to play. We had a nice one-on-one game and we even got along well. I asked him to play with me once more but he gave me a condition." Sendoh paused for a while allowing his friend to absorb everything that he said.

"What condition?!"

Sendoh smiled again. _'I'm glad Kosh's listening eagerly to this.'_ Then, he continued. "Actually the condition seems simple but once you try it, its FUCKING HARD!"

"Just tell me the condition, okay? And… cut the story short."

"Okay. The condition is I should get to know him, particularly his name by next Saturday. That happened when I introduced myself and he was surprised that I don't know him."

Koshino almost choked. "Nani?! Know HIS name?! Are you insane?! Getting to know a COMPLETE STRANGER'S NAME is the hardest thing to do! Are you nuts?!"

Sendoh winced at the tone of Kosh's voice. He didn't know his friend could get this agitated when disturbed. "But… he gave me a clue."

"Oh, yeah. Then tell me."

"He told me to look around. He said I could find the answer when I just look around. He also reminded me to be sensitive. And, one more thing. I think he's kinda rich. He was even fetched by a limo."

_'Rich guy, huh?!' _Koshino thought. "Don't you recognize him as any rich person you have seen in tv or newspapers?"

"Not really. I don't think I ever remembered someone like him."

"This one's pretty hard. Anyway, its already late. Why don't we just talk more about this tomorrow?"

"That means you're willing to help me?"

Koshino grunted. "Baka! What else? I have no choice. But remember Sendoh Akira, this will be just for tomorrow. NO MORE, NO LESS. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Hai! Let's meet tomorrow at 1:30 PM, near Ryonan. Remember the Italian café located 2 blocks away? That's our meeting place. Don't be late!"

Koshino sighed. "Fine. But shouldn't I be the one reminding you that? Huh, Mr. LATE COMER?"

"Whatever. Just don't forget okay. Ja!" Then, he hung up. 

Sendoh plopped again on the bed. This time a smile was grazing his lovely features. "Tomorrow's definitely gonna be a long day…" he said as sleep slowly took over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a lovely Wednesday afternoon in Kanagawa. The weather was just fine. It was not too hot nor too cold. Considering the fact that it's already Spring, that is. Sendoh skipped happily towards the café Koshino and he was supposed to meet. He never felt happy for the past few days only until yesterday after he called Koshino. Sendoh greeted people that he knew on the way, giving them a small hello plus his ever-charming smile. It was just 1 PM and he wasn't much in the hurry since his meeting's still at 1:30. 

_'But then again, who said I can't come early sometimes…' _Sendoh thought as he spotted a familiar building with a big sign outside that read "Starbucks café" (A/n Can't think of any other name…) Making his way inside, he took a seat at the corner and ordered his favorite drink, FRESH LEMON JUICE, and waited as the clock slowly ticked by. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ In the other side of Kanagawa ~

"Kaede. Kaede, where are you?!" called a young woman around the age of 23 as she paced the room non-stop carrying a clipboard in her right arm. "Mou… Where could he be?" 

Suddenly the door of the room swung open revealing the very exhausted Kaede behind it. 

"There you are!" the woman said rushing towards him. "I've been looking allover for you. Where have you been? And, my god! Look at you! C'mon now, we need to get you fixed. The shoot's gonna start in minutes." She tugged Kaede towards another room while all Kaede could do was sigh.

_'Kaede. Yes, who really is Kaede. ' _Rukawa thought as he leaned in to the refreshment the water from the shower was offering him. _' Sometimes, I don't know who owns that name anymore. I really don't know since when was my own identity foreign to me. I guess, ever since I entered showbizness. But why did I enter this life anyway? Fortune? Popularity? No, I don't think so. I just thought I could find happiness here. Did I ever find it? Maybe yes and maybe no.'_

Rukawa sighed. Lifting his head, he allowed the water to wash his anxieties away. He wanted to forget them, especially when his eyes were starting to betray him. _' But then again, I somehow found that this life I entered filled one of the voids in my heart. One of the voids… Yes, one. There are a lot of voids in my heart that are hard to fill in. I always thought they will remain empty, or so I thought. These past years, I'm starting to find the answers to my questions and the answers to my anxieties. One of them is basketball. I find happiness from it. And from basketball comes another answer, my teammates. They showed me and taught me a lot of things. I am grateful for them. But there is one thing that they just can't fill…'_ Rukawa hugged himself as he felt a deep pain in his heart. The pain of emptiness and loneliness. "…and that is…" Then his voice trailed off.

Rukawa slowly turned the shower off and stepped outside to dry himself and prepare for the shoot. He slowly walked to the mirror to look at himself. He had raven hair that fell just around the nape area, he was tall and healthy physically considering the muscles he had, and most of all he had the perfect set of deep ocean blue eyes. To add more to his appeal, he was wearing a silver halter that clung to him like second skin (imagine Sanzo's black leather one… ah, kawaii!!! @_@), on top of that was a leather jacket, paired with leather pants that were a little loose and ankle-high boots. He was really gorgeous. Looking at the figure before him made him remember the person he met three days ago who had the same set of eyes like his.

"Akira Sendoh." He said remembering the face of the spiky-haired ace player he just had one-on-one with. Rukawa really didn't know what came into him about that name game. But there was something about Sendoh that attracted him a lot. He just thought it would be quite interesting… 

_'He's different from the others I met. I can say that. I think I'll enjoy it being friends with him.' _Rukawa smiled, which was something rare for him to do, as thoughts about our ravishing spiky-seven came to his mind. _' This will be fun. Really fun. Ne, Akira Sendoh? '_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Itai!!!"

Poor Sendoh Akira. He was happily finishing his third glass of LEMON JUICE when he accidentally bit his tongue. "Mou… Who could be thinking about me now?" He said cocking his head to the side as he took a last sip from his glass. Three down. (A/n I just sort of copied the part in Saiyuki wherein Homura was up at the cliff talking to himself saying somewhat the same line as what Kae-chan said but indicating it to Goku. Goku on the other hand was traveling down the cliff about 3 to 4 kms away from Homura and was looking at the sky as if he heard what Homura said. Anyway, for those who know what I'm talking about, you'll get what I mean. ^-^) 

Sendoh carefully glanced at his watch. It was already 1:28 PM and still Koshino is nowhere to be seen. _'2 minutes to go…' _Sendoh thought happily as he ordered another glass of LEMON JUICE and at the same time being rewarded by the waiter with a weird look. 

"Tick." The clocked ticked by 1:29 when Sendoh caught sight of a figure running towards the café's direction. The figure was a guy with black hair falling just above his ears donned in a red shirt with a hood at the back, black pants and leather shoes. It was who Sendoh thought it was, Hiroaki Koshino. Sendoh grinned. "Just in time."

Koshino scanned his eyes around the café. That run was definitely tiring. Recognizing a familiar figure with stunning blue eyes and spiky hair seated at the corner, he walked over to him. 

"I came here as promised… and…" He carefully sat opposite his best friend. His eyes not leaving those magnificent blue orbs. "…I WASN'T LATE…" Koshino grinned as he saw the expression of the Ryonan ace as he emphasized the word "WASN'T LATE" 

Sendoh smirked. "Baka! You're late!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh yeah! My watch tells me that you're exactly 4 seconds and 29 milliseconds late." Sendoh smirked again as he tried to tease Kosh.

"Hey! Seconds don't count!"

"Really? Who said so?! You?! Baka!" he stifled a mischievous laugh.

"Mou… You're really hard to cope up with Akira. I really don't know how I became you're best friend! " He complained as he ordered a glass of ice tea.

Sendoh grinned. "Baka! You should consider yourself lucky! You're Sendoh Akira the Great's best friend! "

Koshino took a sip from his drink with a look in his eyes saying "Whatever." After a couple of minutes of joking and stupid conversations, Koshino spoke. " Oi Akira! Don't tell me you forgot the real reason why we came here?!"

"Huh?! Of course no!"

"Good. So shall we get to business shall we? Besides, you're the one who dragged me here. If you're planning to stay here all day and gulp down glasses of LEMON JUICE, then I'd better leave."

Sendoh quickly stopped drinking and looked directly at Kosh. "Okay, fine."

"So first things first. Akira, tell me, what are you planning to do?"

"Do?! Well, I'm planning to go around town and ask people if ever they know him."

"That's all?!" Sendoh nodded.

"Okay, fine. So, where are you planning to start?"

Sendoh thought for a while as he placed a finger at the side of his head. "Well, let's see. I know! Why don't we start in the other side of Kanagawa. I've been looking in the same side of Kanagawa for days. Mainly, Ryonan's side."

"I see. Not bad. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Koshino swiftly stood up and was about to head to the door when Sendoh called back. Koshino turned. "Now what? Don't tell me you changed you're mind."

Sendoh smiled sheepishly. "Ano… I'm not yet through with my drink yet."

Koshino fell. (A/n Anime style) It was truly hard to keep up with this ace of Ryonan. He just happens to have a twisted brain of some sort. 

"I'll just go home if you're not planning to stand there, Akira."

Sendoh sighed. "Hai, hai."

After paying the bills, Sendoh caught up with Kosh and they both took a train to the other side of Kanagawa, Shohoku's side. After about 20 minutes of travel, they finally arrived at Shohoku's side of Kanagawa district. Shohoku was a little like Ryonan. The only difference was that the sea is clearly seen from Ryonan side since they were closer to the sea compared to Shohoku. 

Sendoh and Koshino took almost the whole day searching for clues and asking people from the way Sendoh described Rukawa. But it turned out really hard since people gave different answers. For example some said: "That's my cousin." while the others "That's my neighbor", "That's my classmate" and so forth and so on. it was like they were going to have a headache or worse a migraine.

But what is unknown to the two was that, they were just so blind. When I say blind, I REALLY MEAN BLIND. They have passed through several billboards with a picture of Rukawa and his name, TV's that showed Rukawa in one of his concerts, posters, cd, tapes, and a lot more. It was just that they NEVER noticed any of this. They were really hopeless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh sighed for the umpteenth time today. Even though Kosh was there to help him, it still turned out to be hard. It was already 7 PM and since they were tired, they decided to go to the bar before calling it a day.

"Mou… I'm so tired…" Sendoh said slumping at his seat.

"Yeah… me too…"

"Let's just drink…" Sendoh was drinking himself to sleep already. He has finished almost 5 glasses of beer and he was already in between consciousness and sleep. His head fell to his arms that were crossed right in front of him as he mumbled incoherently. He was about to drift off to sleep when some voices behind him caught his attention. The voices belong to three girls who were happily bantering and giggling with each other.

"He's really so cute… I just love his deep blue eyes!!! They're so pretty! It fits perfectly his raven hair!" One girl said.

"Yeah! And you know what. I learned that he loves to play basketball!!! Maybe that's the reason why he has a very gorgeous body!!!" the second one said.

"Hey, have you heard? It's his habit to play basketball every Saturday morning. And guess where he plays? He plays in a public court somewhere in Kanagawa!" The last one said.

Those sentences definitely woke Sendoh up. _'Did I hear right? Deep Blue eyes? Raven Hair? Loves to play basketball? Gorgeous body? And plays basketball every Saturday morning in a public court in Kanagawa? Could it be? Could it be…him?'_

Koshino looked at him confused. "Doshite Akira? What's wrong?"

Sendoh smiled. "Kosh! I think I already have a clue about him!"

"Huh?! What're you saying?"

"You'll know. Just wait here okay."

Sendoh stood up and headed to the girls table. He gave a warm smile at them. "Um… excuse me, I happen to hear you talking about a certain guy I'm looking for. Do you know him?" He asked making sure that he was polite enough so as not to scare the girls.

"Yeah. Everyone in Japan knows him!" One of them said blushing hard at the sight of the very ravishing Ryonan ace before them.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"No." The other one said.

"Actually, he's a famous singer allover Japan. He's not just a singer but a model too. He also does a little acting, but I tell you its rare. Actually, we have a ticket to his next concert." The girl then reached for her pocket and showed Sensen the ticket. His eyes widened in shock. The person on the picture was definitely him.

"So, what's his name?"

"Kaede Rukawa."

-TSUZUKU-

**_Author's note_** : Cliffhanger!!! I thought that the chapter was already quite long that's why I decided to cut it already. Don't worry minna, I'll update fast already. I'm no longer busy these past few days and I'm just in the mood to write. Anyway, I hope you like it. If you have any comments please just tell them to me. And if ever you have any suggestions, please tell them to me too. And by the way, I decided not to update the next chapter unless I see reviews. Please try to understand. Reviews inspire me a lot! So Please review! Ja!

-Rave-


	3. Surprises? Lucks? orMisfortunes?

**_Author's Note_** : Konnichiwa minna-san!!! I'm back!!! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for not being able to update soon. Due to a lot of happenings these past few days (including Holy Week here in the Philippines) I wasn't able to update fast. But now, since I've got some time I was able to write this chapter. This one's quite long and it took me a hard time thinking of the next parts. Anyway, thank you to all those who are reading this either you are reviewing or not. Before I start this chapter, I would to thank some certain people and answer some questions as well.

**_archangel-chan_** : I really want to thank you a whole lot for your compliments on my fic. I really appreciate it and it inspired me to move on with the next chapters. I'll be checking out your site next week and please do inform me about some details. And I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. Please don't think I'm forcing you to review. Its all up to you though. And all I could say is SANK YUU!!!

**_abby_** : Hello my dear friend! I'm very sorry for the late update and I've explained everything to you on phone already!!! About your idea, I'll be thinking about it. But you see I have other plans for the next chappie. You'll see!!! Anyweiz, thanks for everything, especially for your help when I have a writer's block. And don't worry 'bout our soon-to-come fic, I promise to help you out 'bout that when I finish updating this. 

**_FaNTaSY-GuRL :  _**Gomen!!! Gomen for updating late!!! First of all, I want to thank you SOOOOOO much for appreciating my fic. I never thought people would really appreciate this since I just made it out of the blue. Anyway, about your suggestion bout Aki going to the concert helped me a lot. Actually, I had no plans of showing the concert anymore but when I read your review, a new idea suddenly popped out of my head. I took up your idea but I'm afraid you won't see it yet here in this chapter since I have another plan for this and another for that. I hope you understand. 

                             About my name though, I guess that both of your statements are true. I REALLY am RAVE since the word attracted me. I thought it was perfect for a pen name since it was not too fancy or too simple. On the other hand, I was also inspired by the anime RAVE. I loved it soooo much since its very nice. Too bad that there's no Rave category in FF.net but I do hope one will come out soon.

**_Shoyo Neko_** : Arigato Shoyo Neko-sama!!! I'm glad you like the plot and thank you too for reviewing. I'm really sorry foe the late update though.

*Whew* that was exhausting! Anyway, *sniff* Gomen ne minna-san *sniff* for the *sniff* late update. *blows nose* (Am I being too dramatic?) Anyway, sorry 'bout the long author's note and the long wait you guys made. So here I present to you, **_The Third Chapter_**!!! (Finally!!! ^-^)

Standard Disclaimers applied. 

**_You First Believed_**

**_by : Rave_**

**Chapter Three: _ Surprises? Lucks? or… Misfortunes?_**

**__**

" Kaede Rukawa."

For Sendoh Akira the world seems to have come to a sudden stop at the mention of the name 'Kaede Rukawa'. The wind blowing, the people talking, walking and dancing, the earth rotating, the sun shining, everything! Everything stopped. All of this happenings seem impossible, but for Sendoh Akira nothing is impossible especially when the cause of all this is an angel who descended from heaven. An angel whose name signifies that of the peaceful flowing water and the trees standing majestically in the wild, Kaede Rukawa. [1]

_'Finally…'_ Sendoh though happily. _'Finally, I know his name, Kaede… Kaede Rukawa… Beautiful…'_

That was when everything turned back to normal. Just like when spring comes and all the flowers rise up after their long slumber in winter did everything awaken for the Ryonan's ace. In a split second, he felt like rejoicing! He felt so free like he was just released from a heavy burden from his shoulders.

"Yatta! Yatta! YATTA!!!" Sendoh rejoiced raising his hands high in the air and jumping all around the bar like some crazy animal on the loose. Everyone inside the bar was startled with the sudden outburst. Soon, all eyes were directed to him. But Sendoh never really cared about them. His mind's not registering anything at the moment but 'utter happiness' or 'NIRVANA.' Unknown to him, the stares he is receiving at the moment are not funny stares but weird, scared and angry stares.

"Will you stop that?! You're disturbing people!" One guy behind him shouted who looked obviously pissed about the ace's sudden outburst.

Shortly after, almost everyone in the bar was shouting at him. What's bad was that they were all curses and some people are already starting to lose their temper. Still Akira never noticed any of them. Only if it weren't for Koshino's help, he would have been dead meat already in no time.

"Will you stop that Akira!!! We're getting embarrassed!!! "  Koshino said holding the struggling ace by the shoulders and dragging him to their table. After giving everyone in the bar a small apology, Koshino proceeded back to their table where the now calmed-down Sendoh sat.

"What's wrong with you?" Koshino asked glaring at him seriously.

Sendoh heaved a sigh. "Sorry Kosh. I was just VERY HAPPY that's why I don't know what I'm doing."

Koshino's eyes softened seeing the truthfulness in his best friend's words. "That's okay. I already know you that much. Anyway, what are you so happy about?"

Sendoh's eyes lit up and a smile grazed his pretty features once again. " I finally know his name!!!"

"What?! How in the world's name - I mean how?! "

Sendoh's smile grew wider. "Wait here for a second okay. I'm just gonna finish something then I'll explain everything to you later.

Sendoh left his confused friend at their table and preceded back to the table of the girls he was talking to minutes ago. Stopping shortly in front of them, he bowed down slightly scratching the back of his head at the same time in apology. "I'm sorry 'bout that one a while ago miss. I'm just really happy since I was looking for that person's name for days already. " he said trying to sound as politely and sincerely as possible.

Seiing his sincerity and truthfulness in words (and the fact that he's just too irresistible), all the girls nodded in unison as a sign of acceptance. Then one of them smiled. "We understand how you feel."

"Un. {Yeah} Besides, no one can really resist Kaede." The other one added offering the ace a seat, which he accepted in gratitude.

Sendoh smiled. "Doumo. {Thanks}  Oh by the way, could you possibly tell me where I could get tickets to his concert?"

The three girls stared at him for a long time before staring at each other. They were exchanging looks that were simply… bothering. "What's wrong?" the spiky-haired ace asked concerned.

"Ano… we would gladly tell you that but…" she slowly looked down on her feet with a depressed look on her eyes and face.

"His tickets are all sold out." The other one continued saying it frankly.

"Gomen Nasai. Demo… I'm sure there are still some left out there. Who knows right?" 

Sendoh absorbed everything they said calmly. Then, he pasted a fake smile on his face. But deep inside he was hurt, badly and deeply. "Oh, I see. That's alright! I don't blame you. Anyway, arigato again! Ja!"

Slowly, he walked back to their table with a gloomy cloud hovering over him. He sat back on his chair quietly. His hair was covering his eyes and he really looks… sad and… disappointed. Koshino knew something was wrong with his usual cheery friend and he sure needs some comfort.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Koshino asked.

"Its nothing Kosh. Don't worry 'bout me. It's nothing really." Sendoh said pasting another fake smile on his face but not lifting his eyes up to look at his friend. 

"I know you too well Akira. I can see something's wrong. C'mon tell me."

"Iie. Nandemonai. {No. It's nothing really}"

"Akira, don't be so stubborn. I'm your friend. Who knows? I might be of some help. C'mon, spit it out. "

Sendoh hesitated at first but after heaving an exasperated sigh, he did speak up. " Alright. Remember a while ago I told you I found out his name already?" Koshino nodded. "That one's true and I'm really happy 'bout that."

"So? What are you so sad about?"

Another sigh. "His name is Kaede. Kaede Rukawa. He's a famous singer and star allover Japan."

"Oh, I see. That makes everything clear." Koshino slumped back in his seat comfortably. " And what's wrong?"

Sendoh slumped back in his seat too. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that…" 

He leaned by the table and lifted his face up to his friend. Koshino almost fell from his seat when he saw Akira's eyes. His eyes were like a puppy's and he was crying cutely (with the matching cute pout). "…he'll be having a concert and all his tickets are sold out!!!" he said wailing cutely while biting a handkerchief that appeared out of nowhere. This time Koshino really fell. (A/n: anime style minna).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koshino laughed hard. " I never thought you could be so simple-minded and stupid Akira!!!" 

"Chotto! Why are you saying I'm stupid huh?" 

"Think Akira, THINK. You're going to meet him this Saturday right?" Sendoh nodded. " You were able to find out his name meaning to say his promise will be made right?" Another nod. " Then why not take advantage of it. I mean, since you'll be meeting him every Saturday, no doubt a friendship will bloom between both of you. Why not make this concert a beginning to that. Simply ask him to give you a ticket to his concert and tell him it's a sort of reward for all the hardships you've gone through just to find his name. And when he asks what's in return to that, simple. You'll play with him till he wants to or should I say anytime he wants to. That would be fine with you, right?"

Sendoh smiled hugely definitely getting the idea and liking it. Without any warning, he jumped into Koshino and hugged him tight. "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" he said hugging him tighter on the waist. "You're REALLY good Kosh!"

"Akira! Stop that! I'm getting squished! Akira! Oi!!! AKIRAAAAAAAA!!!" Then Koshino fell limp in our ravishing ace's arms. (cute style again)

"Oi, Kosh! What happened to you! Kosh! Wake up! Oi, don't sleep here!" Sendoh said shaking his poor friend nonstop. "…Tasuketeeeeeee…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All eyes were on a certain person in the middle of the court. The room was silent. Only the sound of the dribbling ball and the person's ragged breathing could be heard. This sound would be followed by the sound of the ball hitting the ring. A perfect shot. It was like a majestic magic show is being held in the middle of a wonderful spring afternoon in Kanagawa. The person's perfect and unbelievable moves where truly a sight to behold. The ball entered the ring for the tenth time and as the person's feet landed on the ground, a faint sound could be heard coming from the gym's doorway. The sound of a pair of hands clashing with each other, clapping. Someone was clapping by the doorway and then everyone in the gym clapped along with him as well. The person stood in shock.

"That was a nice performance Sendoh." Coach Taoka said walking towards them from the front door. He was obviously the one clapping a while ago. "If you go on with that, we'll surely win this Saturday and on the Inter High as well."

Every person in the gym exchanged confused glances. They definitely understood what their coach said about having a chance to win in the Inter high part, but the Saturday part was quite confusing.

"What d'you mean this Saturday coach?" Uozumi asked.

"That's why I'm here Uozumi. I have some news for all of you." 

Everyone exchanged weird and confused glances again before gathering towards their coach to hear this certain 'news' in hand. Seeing that all his members were eager to listen, Coach Taoka cleared his throat. 

"Okay everyone. The news is…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…We'll be having a practice game with Ryonan on Saturday." Akagi announced to all the members of the Shohoku team.

The whole gym was silent for a moment. It seems that everyone was absorbing the sudden 'news' their captain has brought about. It was not long before the gym was noisy again.

"Chotto Gori! we shouldn't have classes on Saturday." Sakuragi complained first among all the people present. 

"Bakayaro!" Akagi punched the redhead hard on the head for calling him a Gori. "But we'll be having a practice game this Saturday. meaning to say, we have to go to school. Its SCHEDULED and it will no longer be changed. "

"When I thought I'll be having fun this Saturday… Che!" Mitui said kicking the ground hard.

"My precious Saturday's wasted…" Ryota added.

While all the other team members were complaining loudly and were fighting each other, one person in the gym stood in silence. He was leaning against a wall, far away from his bickering teammates, with his arms folded in front of him. His eyes closed tight as if he was thinking deeply. 

_'Kuso!'_ The person cursed mentally. _'I have some business to do this Saturday."_

"Rukawa! Oi Rukawa!" Ayako called spotting the ace leaning on the wall, thinking hard.

"Is he sleeping?" Kogure asked walking over to the team's manageress.

"I dunno. C'mon sempai, let's take a look."

 The two of them nodded to each other and walked to the other side of the gym where the superstar was resting. When they reached him, they studied him carefully from head to toe. 

" I think he's sleeping." Kogure whispered to Ayako.

Ayako smirked having a naughty plan in mind for the sleeping ace. " I know exactly what to do sempai."

The energetic curly-haired manageress of the team started poking the ace at his right cheek. On the other hand, the team's vice-captain was doing the same on the left. No response. They poked harder to the point that their hands were burrowing deep in his skin as deep as his dimples. [2] 

*PAK* Both Ayako and Kogure's hands were slapped away. Ayako rubbed her hand. "Ite!" She slowly looked up to seeRukawa glaring at her deadly. 

"Gomen Rukawa-kun." Kogure said. 'We were just checking if you were asleep since you seem like it."

Rukawa sighed and got off the wall to walk over towards the two. "Gomen too. I was just thinking 'bout something."

Kogure and Ayako sighed in relief. At first, they thought the ace was going to get mad at them or punch them or anything. Good thing he understood them a bit. They just nodded and smiled at him in response. Rukawa just nodded too but he never smiled and walked towards the ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sendoh's cry rang inside the whole gym. The matter about Saturday was just announced to them earlier and until now he can't accept that fact.

"THIS SATURDAY?! But… coach… can't we re-schedule it?" Sendoh said pleading to their coach.

"URUSAI!!!!!!!!!" Coach Taoka hollered at Sendoh's ear in a quite deafening tone. "How many times do I have to tell you it CAN'T BE CHANGED!!!" 

"Demo saa…"

This spiky-haired ace of Ryonan had been the most shocked (or should I say VERY SHOCKED) person today especially after hearing his coach's news. He kept on pleading to him for the past 5 minutes and all he was rewarded were shouts and punches from his coach. All their teammates could do is watch at the strange scene before them.

"What's wrong with Sendoh? He's not usually like that." Ikegami asked noticing the ace now sobbing in one corner of the gym like a lost puppy.

Koshino sweatdropped noticing the ace too. "You see, he has some important business this Saturday. He's been waiting for days for this day to come and now… It's all RUINED."

Ikegami cocked his head to the side in bewilderment. "Eh?"

Koshino sighed. "You'll pity him a lot once you know what he's gone through for days."

Koshino eyed his dear friend once more who looks like the world has come to an end for him judging by the expression painted on his face. He slowly walked over to him to cheer him up a little. Once he was about 3 feet away, Sendoh looked up to him with his eyes as large as saucers and tears brimming down his cheeks. (A/n: Just imagine Goku of Saiyuki when he's crying to Sanzo 'bout food.)

"Kosh…*sniff*…all my…*sniff*…efforts are… *sniff*…WASTED!!!" 

If it was just a different situation, Koshino could have sworn he'd laugh till his knees drop at how Akira could look so childish and helpless in a sense. He was blowing his nose with a handkerchief all the time and crying hard. being the best frined that he is, Kohino walked over him and patted him at the back. My, my, our lovely ace sure is good at court but very hard and stubborn to deal with when it comes to matters such as these. He can really give anyone a terrible headache just like what happened to coach Taoka who fainted a while ago. He was now under the care of Uozumi and Fukuda who were fanning him like crazy. (If I were coach Taoka, I'd rather die than let those two take care of me. Gomen Uozumi and Fukuda fans!!! =p) 

"Will you stop that now Akira?! It pisses me off!" He helped the ace stand from the floor still patting his back. "Who knows? A miracle might happen on Saturday, ne?"

"Demo saa…"

Koshino sighed and released his grip on Sendoh. He picked up the ball that rolled down his feet and passed in to Sendoh. "Forget about it first okay? Better practice yourself for the upcoming Saturday game. Don't want to lose to Shohoku."

Even though Sendoh still wasn't convinced with Koshino's words, he agreed and went to practice. He decided that it'll be up to Saturday on what will happen. Sighing dejectedly, he dribbled the ball towards the court and started playing with his teammates.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Days passed since the game between Shohoku and Ryonan were announced to both teams. Both teams are preparing a lot for it, especially two particular guys, Akira Sendoh and Kaede Rukawa, or so they thought.

After the announcement was made to the team of Shohoku, Rukawa felt like he wanted to curse all the people involved in this and the gods above. 

_'Why in the world's name did they announce this game anyway? And who suggested that of all days present it would be this Saturday? Kuso!' _Rukawa mentally cursed as he slam-dunked the ball in the ring fiercely, never letting it go.

_'When I finally found something I would enjoy then there comes this… GAME… that will just destroy it! Kuso! Kuso! KUSOOOO!!!'_

Unknown to the sensational star, he's been hanging in the ring for about 1 minute or less already. Meaning to say, if it was a true game, he'd be called for a foul. But that wasn't the only matter at hand. Hanging there also made his forever do'ahou rival, Sakuragi Hanamichi, flare misunderstanding it as a way of showing off.

"Teme Rukawa!!!" Sakuragi hollered from the floor below. "Come down there you baka! If you want to fight, come down there and stop showing off."

Rukawa finally released his grip from the ring landing neatly on the ground. He faced his red-haired archenemy giving him a deadly glare. "What d'you want do'ahou?"

"Teme! can't you see your showing off too much!" 

Rukawa grunted. This guy's a real stupid. "I'm not. do'ahou. And if you'll excuse me…" He said making his way past him.

"Teme!!!" Then, a fist fell on the self-proclaimed tensai's head.

"URUSAI!!!" Akagi hollered at the top of his lungs. 

Meanwhile, Rukawa walked towards the bench and sat down to have some rest. Everyone taught that he was getting himself ready in today's practice game especially when he performed good moves in today's practice. Practically, everyone was praising him making the red-haired flare even more and his team mates on the other hand glad. But the truth was, he wasn't really getting ready for the game. Its not that he didn't care for the upcoming game at all too.  Of course, the game was something to be prioritized. But being the person that he is, he believes that his everyday hard training was so far enough.

But why was he extremely energetic today? That's because he was angry. He was just practically letting his anger out in the forms of playing. He's not the type of person who voices out there feelings easily. He's actually the type who does all means possible to hide his feelings. And of course, his most famous move is through basketball.

Rukawa took another sip from his bottle of water. Unknown to him, eyes are watching his every move.

"Rukawa seems pretty aggressive today, ne?" Kogure whispered to Mitsui as he studied the ace carefully.

Mitui simply nodded. "I agree with you, Min-kun. He's pretty hard to beat today."

"Ha! maybe it's because you're just rusted Mitsui!" Ryota teased but keeping his voice toned down in a whisper.

"Urusai!"

"D'you think he's preparing for the practice game?" Ayako asked butting in. 

Mitsui shook his head. "I don't think that's the reason. Even though I've only been with him for days, I don't think that's it. His eyes tell so."

Miyagi nodded. " I agree with Mitsui at that one. Whenever Rukawa plays, he's always serious and there's this glint I his eyes that you will notice."

"What glint?" The bespectacled vice-captain asked.

"Its like his eyes says that he wants to win and that he'll be the best."

"…and that no one can stop him." Mitsui continued.

Ayako blinked. " But what d'you mean he's not like his usual self today?"

Mitsui sighed. "I told you it's in his eyes. The glint in his eyes today is different."

"It's like he's mad about something. And haven't you noticed that he thinks a lot, especially these past few days?"

Both Kogure and Ayako nodded remembering the incident when they caught Rukawa leaning on the wall, thinking.

"I'm sure he's bothered about something and the best thing to do is to keep out of it. I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone butting in his business." Mitsui said taking another glance at their teammate seated at the other side of the court.

All three of them nodded. "Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the other side of Kanagawa, a seemingly same conversation is being held. The only difference that is th people sharing the conversation and the person they're talking about.

"He's pretty serious today." Uekesa stated to his sempai Ikegami.

Ikegami simply nodded. "I agree. I've never seen him this serious these past few days."

"D'you think anything's wrong with him?" Hikoichi asked.

"Why d'you ask huh, Hikoichi?"

"Simple. Just look at him, He's acting pretty weird these days. He keeps on sighing all the time and its as if his daydreaming never stops."

Like on cue, Sendoh sighed again as he leaned back at the bench closing his eyes. he was going into dreamland again. All of them sweatdropped.

"I told you he has some problem." Koshino interrupted walking over to them.

Hikoichi thought hardbefore an idea suddenly popped out from his head. "I know! I finally got it! Sendoh sempai is in LOVE!"

"NANI?!"

"Bakayaro! That's not it Hikoichi." Koshino said.

"Eh? Then what could it be?"

"It's better if we just leave him alone okay? Just don't mind his weird actions and don't let him notice that you actually know he's acting different lately. He'll get extremely conscious 'bout that."

Everyone of them nodded and left as soon as their captain called. Koshino watched the spiky-haired man seated at the bench from the corner of his eye. He looks really weird. Hikoichi was somewhat right about his thoughts a while ago. Sendoh pretty much looked like a lovesick person. He sighs a lot and daydreams a lot. Sometimes he also pouts and sometimes he also smiles. Anyone who doesn't' know him will really think he's crazy or out of his mind. He sure looks scary nd freaky when he's desperate.

_'He's taking it too much. I really hope a miracle happens on Saturday. I really REALLY hope.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, after about days of long waiting, the most awaited day of the week has arrived, Saturday. Sendoh woke up early since they'll be having a practice game today. Their game was at 8:30 in the morning and it was just 7. 

Even though Koshino had stated days before that there's nothing he can do and he should just forget about it, Sendoh still can't help thinking 'bout the superstar, Kaede Rukawa.

Enjoying the soothing breeze and the refreshing morning sun, Sendoh decided to pass by the public court where he first met Kaede. Their supposed to be meeting was at 10. Somehow, he was expecting to see the raven-haired beauty there playing basketball like the first time he saw him, but what greeted him was an empty court.

Sendoh sighed. _'Of course he's not here. It's still too early.' _Seeing a ball at the corner of the court, he picked it up and decided to play for a while. He didn't really do some hard exercises, just plain shooting. Of course, he'd be having a game a few minutes from now and he better reserve his energy. Minutes had passed since Ryonan's ace decided to practice in this public court all alone. Glancing at his watch, which read 7:30, he dropped the ball back to its place in the corner of the court, picked up his bag and left, giving the court one last look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The game will be held at Shohoku High and coach Taoka fervently reminded his team to be present at the station by 7:45. Sendoh arrived just in time before they left. After about 15 minutes of travel, they finally arrived at Shohoku High.

"Chuusu!!!" 

The whole Shohoku team turned around to see their opponent, The Ryonan Team standing by the door. They greeted them in return and coach Anzai suddenly appeared inside the gym to welcome Ryonan's team as well. Coach Anzai and Coach Taoka shook hands saying their utmost gratitude to each other for this practice game. Both captains - Uozumi and Akagi - also did the same.

Sendoh's eyes roamed all around the gym in amazement. The gym was packed with a lot of people. When I mean a lot, I do mean a LOT! All of Ryonan's members stood in awe. It wasn't actually unusual for a practice game to have an audience but this one's too many. It's as if they're in a real game. There sure was an enormous crowd present here today.__

" Sugee… I wonder why there are so many people?" Hikoichi said.

Uekesa nodded. "It's as if we're in a real game."

"I think the whole school is here. It's freakin!" Sendoh said taking one step back.

"Oi minna! Let's change now, the game's gonna start in a few minutes." Uozumi said eyeing his teammates whose eyes were still glued to the vast audience present in the gym.

"Hai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both teams are already ready. 5 minutes to go and the game will start. But Shohoku seems to have a little problem at hand. Their ace player, Kaede Rukawa is still nowhere to be seen.

"Teme! Where's that Rukawa!" Akagi said fuming hot.

"Maa. Calm down, Akagi. I'm sure he'll arrive." Kogure said. "Maybe he just overslept."

"What's wrong? Why don't we start yet?" Koshino stated.

"I heard one member is still missing in Shohoku sempai." Hikoichi replied.

"Nani?! But we can't wait for him anymore!"

Just that very moment the huge doors of Shohoku's gym swung open. Behind that door was a panting Rukawa. He slowly stepped inside with his bag hanging loosely by his shoulders. It was quite obvious that he was a little tired since he was holding on the door's frame for support. At the sight of the young sensation, the crowd started going ballistic again. 

"He's finally here!!!" One of the people from the crowd shouted.

"Ah!!! Am I very lucky to study in the same school as he is!!!"

All of Ryonan's members - even coach Taoka - was startled and baffled. Who was this person that would cause a lot of impact to the crowd? All of their eyes landed on the person who just came. Recognizing that familiar raven hair and blue eyes, Sendoh's jaw dropped 1000 meters below the ground. Hikoichi's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Now I know!" he exclaimed getting the attention of his teammates back. "I just remembered that one of Shohoku's freshmen basketball players is a famous star allover Japan! His name is-"

"Kaede Rukawa." Sendoh said finishing the sentence for him.

"Even though he's a star, it doesn't mean he's that good." Uozumi said.

"You're wrong. He's better than you could ever imagine." Sendoh said practically not taking his eyes off of him.

"Where have you been? You scared us to death." Akagi asked.

Rukawa walked further inside the gym towards his teammates. "Gomen. There was an emergency meeting I needed to attend to."

"Just make sure not to do that again."

"Hai."

Ayako walked over to Rukawa and patted him at the back in a friendly but playful way. "Now Rukawa. You better change now. Game's gonna start in a few minutes."

"Hai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Rukawa entered the gym the crowd kept on shouting and shouting nonstop. Their voices were all deafening. Rukawa walked towards his teammates and warmed up himself a little. Midway in his warm up, he felt holes bore in his back. Someone was definitely staring at him. Turning around, his eyes were instantly locked to another pair of blue eyes across the gym. Those eyes same as his that he met a few days ago. The eyes of Akira Sendoh.

"Kaede Rukawa."

"Akira Sendoh."

A veil of bizarre silence and magic seems to have fallen over the whole gym as the two aces stared at each other. Deep sapphire blue eyes bore into unfathomable cerulean ones. Both of them felt like drowning in each other's eyes. Eyes that reminded them of the soaring blue sky and the soothing clear blue water. Everything seems like a fantasy.

But the fantasy seems to have woven deep only in between the two aces. Because just as fast as the veil has fallen did it disappear. The crowd went wild again shouting Shohoku's superstar's name over and over again while holding or hanging banners.

"RUKAWA!!! RUKAWA!!! WE LOVE YOU RUKAWA!!!"

"GAMBATTE RUKAWA-KUN!!!"

"GAMBATTE SHOHOKU!!! GAMBATTE RUKAWA!!!"

Shouts of the crowd echoed the whole gym. Some cheering for the team of Shohoku, but mostly for the remarkable Kaede Rukawa. But the ace didn't mind them. Slowly he walked towards the opposing team's ace. When they were about 1 feet away from each other, the both stopped. Rukawa held a playful smirk on is face while Sendoh had his usual smile.

"I see we meet again. I never thought you were in the Ryonan team Akira."

"Ah… yeah. I forgot to mention that to you when we first met." Sendoh said scratching the back of his head. "But I wasn't expecting you to be in Shohoku's team too. You never told me."

Rukawa grinned. "You never asked."

"So… I really guess destiny wanted us to meet today. Huh, Kaede Rukawa?" Sendoh said smirking playfully as well.

"I see you know me by now. Well, I guess our supposed to be one-on-one today won't be wasted ne?"

Sendoh nodded. "Hai. Give it your best shot Kaede."

Rukawa glared evilly at him. "I should be the one saying that to you. And… who told you to call me by my first name huh?!"

Sendoh laughed heartily. " Gomen. But you're calling me by my first name too."

"You're the one who told me to call you that."

Everyone inside the gym looked at the two aces either puzzled or stunned. Who knows that the two famous (A/n: not to mention seductive *hentai grin* =P) aces of both team knew each other? And they were practically getting along well with each other.

"You know each other?" Mitsui asked.

"Ah… sort of." Sendoh said scratching the back of his head again.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. We should start the game already. We're 2 minute off schedule." Akagi said in as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"HAI!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The game was a heated one between both teams. Both teams scored incredibly with different technique to boot. Coach Taoka was very surprised at the sudden change in Shohoku's play. Who ever thought that one of the most despised and weakest teams in the district would be this strong? [3]

When Coach Taoka agreed on this practice game, he thought it would be an easy one since Shohoku was only a one-man team with Akagi as their main support. Meaning to say, its Akagi that they must be worried about only. NO MORE, NO LESS. But now, the team's totally changed. Who knew that in just one year, Shohoku would rise up as one of the strongest teams there is. Actually, they would look like a perfect team for any coach's eyes, including coach Taoka.

~Flashback~

"By the way, it would be better if we introduce players first.. What d'you think Anzai-sensei?" Ayako suggested.

"That's fine with me. How about you coach Taoka?"

"It'll be fine too so that we know each team's players."

So the introduction began starting with Ryonan. After all of Ryonan's players have been introduced, it was already Shohoku's turn. Players of Shohoku stepped forward when their number was called by Anzai-sensei. Anzai-sensei was obviously the one introducing his players.

"Number four, Akagi Takenori, center." Akagi stepped forward and bowed.

"Number seven, Ryota Miyagi, point guard." Ryota stepped forward and simply smirked. 

_'Ryota Miyagi. One of the greatest point guards in the district after Maki. This is hard.' _[4]

"Number ten, Sakuragi Hanamichi, power forward." Sakuragi stepped forward and proudly waved his hands high in the air.

_'I don't know 'bout this one. But better be careful just in case.'_

"Number eleven, Kaede Rukawa, small forward. And I guess, well, he's our ace player." Rukawa stepped forward and simply bowed. The audiende kept shouting his name to the top of their lungs. Sendoh simply smiled.

_'Kaede Rukawa. This one's REALLY HARD.'_

"Number fourteen, Hisashi Mitsui, shooting guard." Mistui stepped forward and like Miyagi he simply smirked.

_'Former MVP and three-point sharpshooter. Need to be extremely careful.'_

Coach Taoka knew that this game will not be as easy as he thought he will especially after seeing the team's players. 

~End of Flashback~

With all of these five players in one team, victory is surely not a step far away. This what makes Shohoku strong. This is the newly born Shohoku. A team filled with bonding, high spirits and best players.

Akira Sendoh started enjoying the game. He never knew that Rukawa would play differently when he's with a team. He's much more stronger and hard to beat. It was definitely fun for Sendoh to challenge a guy this strong in his life. Unknown to him, Rukawa was enjoying this much like him. It was interesting for him indeed. 

"You play differently compared to when I had one-on-one with you." Sendoh said guarding the ace.

"Che! I know you didn't play seriously that time so I didn't play seriously as well. I'm a fair person you know."

Sendoh grinned. "Oh really. Then let's see what you've got my dear superstar."

Sendoh caught the ball and was now dribbling it. Rukawa guarded him pretty tight making it hard for him to move. _'I'm starting to enjoy this! It's fun! REALLY FUN!'_ Sendoh thought happily as he eyd Rukawa who threw him a death glare. Sendoh continued dribbling. Slower. Faster. Slower. Faster. A technique to escape your opponent, change of pace. SLOWER. STILL SLOW. FASTER. SLOW AGAIN. FAST. SLOW. HERE IT COMES!

Sendoh charged fiercely towards the goal while Rukawa kept his guard tight. He halted at the middle of the court and made a fake, but Rukawa read his moves and slapped the ball away from him. Thanking God for his keen instincts, Sendoh caught the ball just in time when Rukawa slapped it away from him. Ball saved. Sendoh heaved a sigh as he started dribbling again.

"You're good as usual."

"Urusai! Just attack."

Sendoh grinned. The game went on as heated as how it started. The crowd going crazy all the time with Sendoh's unbelievable techniques and Rukawa's suicidal moves. Finally, with a loud whistle, the first half ended. Shohoku was on the lead with a score of 32-30. Thanks to the last minute shot Ryota made, they at least made it to lead in the first half.

Sendoh drank hungrily from his water bottle as he sat exhausted on the bench. The first half just ended and Sendoh feels like he's already spent half of his stamina even though it was just the first half. Sendoh sighed heavily.

_'This guy's really hard to beat.'_ Sendoh smiled. _' But he's definitely fun. Yosh! I'm enjoying this! Now, I'm more in the mood! I'll definitely show you what I've truly got Rukawa. I'm not an ace player for nothing.'_

Sendoh smirked glancing at the object of his thoughts seated at the other side of the gym recovering his strength. For Sendoh's eyes, Kaede Rukawa would always look fascinating. He really looks like an angel that you'll never get tired of looking at. Ever since Sendoh met Rukawa, he knew he was already attracted to him. But he didn't know what exactly attracted him. No one has attracted him like this ever before. Rukawa has this certain aura different from the others. No matter how Sendoh tries to compare Rukawa to other people, he would just turn out different among them. He was definitely special.

_'Is he really meant to come to my life and stay? I feel so much comfortable with him. I really hope he does stay. I somewhat feel that he'll have a big effect on my life.'_

Rukawa, on the other hand, hadn't noticed Sendoh staring at him. He didn't even notice the loud shouts and cheers coming from his fans. He was also deep in his thoughts.

_'He's not yet using his 100% ability on me. I hope he does on the second half.'_ Rukawa smiled mentally. But then he shook the smile away. _'Why am I acting like this? It feels like I'm so excited to play with him. But somehow I rather feel like I'm enjoying it. I admit its fun playing with him. I never felt this comfortable while playing before. Why now? And of all people, HIM?'_

Rukawa cursed himself. No matter how he tried to hide it, his heart just shouts it louder and repeats it over and over again. He's simply attracted to this cute and funny spiky-haired ace of Ryonan, Akira Sendoh. Rukawa stole a glance at the ace just in time when Sendoh averted his gaze away from Rukawa. He smiled secretly as he remembered his recent thoughts.

_'Everything's turning out to be more interesting. I'm enjoying this a lot, Sendoh Akira. And I do mean it.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After minutes of playing and exchanging of unbelievable techniques from both teams with the matching shouts and cheers from the crowd, the game finally came to its awaited end. It turned out to be a tie scoring 72 for both teams. Severely exhausted, both teams departed separate ways into their locker rooms still in Shohoku High.

~ Shohoku's Locker Room ~

"That was exhausting!" Mitsui said collapsing on the  floor with a towel on his head.

"Be thankful you didn't faint this time, Mit-chan!!!"  Sakuragi teased.

"Teme! I'll get you for this later Sakuragi!"

Kogure smiled seeing his teammates bickering even though they were already tired. Basically, all of them are happy since it was like impossible to beat Ryonan before. But, look now! They tied Ryonan. Too bad its only a tie, but still it meant a lot for them especially for Kogure who could finally see that their dream was now a step closer. Kogure sighed looking around. "Are? Where's Rukawa?"

~ Ryonan's Locker Room ~

" I never thought Shohoku would be this strong." Uozumi said wiping his face with a towel.

"Un. {Yeah.}  They've changed a lot this year." Ikegami added.

"Ano, sempai, have you seen Sendoh-sempai?" Hikoichi asked.

"Are? he was here a minute ago." 

"He went outside for a while. He'll come back later Hikoichi." Koshino said trying hard to hide his smile. He knew exactly were his best bud was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was a nice game." Sendoh said leaning back at the tree.

"Un."

"You were great! I admit that I enjoyed playing with you a lot!"

"You did?! Well, I admit I did too." Rukawa said looking away.

There were currently outside the gym where grasses, flowers and different kinds of plants grow. They've agreed a while ago to meet here after the game under the large Sakura tree. 

"Ne, I won the deal. So would you keep your promise?" Sendoh asked looking down to meet the eyes of his companion.

"Oh, about that. Of course I would. I promised that so I need to keep it." Rukawa said meeting his eyes and smiling slightly.

"Yatta!" Sendoh threw his hands high up in the air. " You know what, you look good when you smile."

Rukawa blushed because of the compliment. "Don't say that. I rarely smile you know. Only when there are commercials, shows or concerts."

"Speaking of concert, you're having one soon right?"

"How'd you know?"

"They're practically the talk of town."

"I see."

Then silence fell over them again. The wind blew all around them playing with their hair and tickling their cheeks. Just like the first day they met, cherry blossom petals flew all around them. Evreything looked peaceful and relaxing especially after a tiring game. Slowly, Rukawa stood up.

"Wait where are you going? Don't leave yet." Sendoh said holding Rukawa by the wrist.

"I'm leaving already can't you see. I'm tired. I need some rest."

Sendoh stood up too never releasing his grasp on Rukawa. It seems like he's afraid that he'll go away. "Ne, I heard that your tickets are sold out. I really wanted to go. Is it okay if I ask you one?"

"Okay."

"Huh?! what did you say?" Sendoh asked looking up at him puzzled.

" I said it's fine with me. I'll even give you special ones. Here take it." Rukawa said pulling two tickets fro m his pocket. " I rarely give special ones to people like you. C'mon you can take this. You can even bring your friend along."

"A-arigato."

"That's fine. See you at the concert!" he said then he left off.

"Un. I'll be coming for sure."

-Tsuzuku-

[1] I'm not really sure if this is the meaning of Rukawa's name. One of my friends said that this is the meaning of his name. Please forgive me if it's wrong minna-san but I think Kaede means maple leaf or maple tree. 

[2] I'm not really sure if he has dimples but I assume he does. I think it fits him perfectly. Ah, kawaii!!! *author drools thinking about Rukawa smiling with his dimples exposed.*

[3] I practically think that at first, Shohoku was really one of the weakest teams. If you would remember clearly Kogure and Akagi's flashbacks you'll notice it.

[4] This is Coach Taoka's POV. That's all.

_Author's note:_ Ah! I'm so tired! I hope you like that chapter. I've noticed one thing though. My chapters are getting longer as they move on. I'll try to make the next one a little shorter. oh by the way, I want to say sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm sure there are some. I wasn't able to check on this anymore since I am really in a hurry already. Gomen! Oh and the next chapter the love of Rukawa and Sendoh will start to bloom. I'll update the next chap soon. I promise! Please review on this. I guess I won't update the next chap if I don't see reviews. Please try to understand. I miss my classmates so much especially our class of ce2ex. Hello classmates and Advanced Happy Santacruzan to all Filipinos out there! Ja!


	4. Last in My Winds

**_Author's Note_** : I'm baaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkk!!! Anyway, it's been a week already since I last updated this fic and I'm glad that reviews are coming. Anyway, in the first chapters, I forgot to tell you guys that this is a sort-of songfic since it was based from a song. What else? It's actually based from the song entitled 'You First Believed' which was sung by Hoku. But the song will only be posted or seen in the last chapter.

And I also forgot to remind you that most of the characters here are OOC. Please forgive me 'bout that. I rally need to change their attitude a little to make this fic work out. Anyway, the following chapters will be about the blooming love of Akira and Kaede. Oh, at last! I would also like to say sorry for the extremely long chaps I post. Couldn't help it I guess. Well, I hope you read this chapter till the end and I might be updating the next chaps after this faster since I already have the ideas in my mind. And another thing, the first parts will basically be Sensen and Ruru's Pov then it will slightly shift to normal. Okay, time to answer reviews!

**_jess-miranda_**: Really? You love SenRu too!!! Kyaa!!! I luv them SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! They're my fave pairing in SD!!! And, arigato 4 reviewing my fic and my other fic even though I'm only a co-author there. I hope you read this till the end like To Our Dreams and Heaven of Hell. Sank YUUUUUUU!!! 

**_Hibiki-chan_**: Anyway, arigato for reviewing already. And yeah, the third chaps really a long one. I'll try making shorter ones. ^-^ And, I agree, it's quite hard to imagine Ruru singing and what songs will he sing. That's what took me so long to update. Can't think really. Sank YUUUUUUU too!!!

**_FaNTaSY_GuRL_**: Oh, it's alright if you don't log in. At least I know you. Ya, he's OOc and he'll be MORE OOC on the next chaps. You'll know what I mean when you read on to the next chaps. He's gonna… oops, can't tell yet. But, it's not something hentai okay?! ^-^ 'Bout your idea, well, I've been trying to take it but I have anotherplan in mind. Thanks anyway. I'll try to see if I can place that though. But, I do hope that you'll like my own idea on what to do. Anyway, ARIGATO!!!

**_i_love_fanfics_**: Oh really? You like this? *Rave cries in background* I'm…so…*sniff*…gomen… GLAAADDDDD!!! Anyway, you're a Filipino right? One question though, Filipino or Filipina? ^-^

**_renei_**: Oh, thanks. Anyway, I know that friend you're talking 'bout. She's actually one of my closest friends and she's in the same kada as I am in too. I heard from her what happened 'bout your fics and I'm really sand and sorry bout that. She actually keeps on complaining to me 'bout what happened. Anyway, good luck on your fic and Arigato again. By the way, I also love Plue SOOOOOOOO Much! Plue's just TOOOOOOO cute!!! ^-^

Basically, that's all. Anyway don't want to say anything more since I've got nothing to say. And if by any chance you want to ask me something or e-mail me, just e-mail me at silver_rave11@yahoo.com. It's my new email add actually. So, before I crap further, here's **_CHAPTER FOUR_** which I dedicate to all my readers out there and particularly to **_Abby_** and **_FaNTaSY_GuRL_** (who always review on my fic). 

_Disclaimers_: Slam Dunk not mine, period. Last in My Winds from Weiß Kreuz not mine too. Just borrowing the song. It belongs to its respective owner.

**_You First Believed_**

_by Rave_

_Chapter Four: **Last in My Winds**_

Silence. The air around me is full of silence, it's so deafening. But then, I hear a sound. A soft but disturbing sound ringing in my ears, clock sounds. Clock sounds that save me from being drowned into this sea of silence. I look up at the small object hanging in my room's wall where my savior comes from. Three hours to go, it said. _Three hours…_

I look at the window where the moon's rays pass through to intrude this dark world. _'The weather's nice tonight'_ I thought as I see the wind swaying the leaves outside softly. Yes, it really is nice, not cold nor warm, just perfect. Very perfect for this evening's event. What was that event again? Ah yes, my concert.

You heard me right. Tonight's my most awaited concert. The concert of the Japan's famous teen sensation, Kaede Rukawa. I sighed heavily as I turn to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't see my face well since the room's lights are closed. I could only see a dark reflection of me. Why are the lights closed? Well, I prefer them that way. Especially when I go through times like this. Times, when I sit alone in my room, thinking.

I sighed heavily once again. I don't look like someone who will be having a concert a few hours from now. I'm not even excited or nervous. To tell you the truth, I feel nothing. I gradually stood up from my seat and headed towards the bathroom. This time I turned the lights on. I sure need to get ready or else that bastard woman's gonna scold and shout at me again. I walk ahead to the life-size mirror located across the large bathtub. Actually, the mirror's the door of my closet. But it's not a typical closet. Being the star that I am, I need to have a not to mention, a room-sized closet.

I study myself closely in front of the mirror. I'm no one special… Why does everyone like me that I often see them drool over me? Do I look that good? Well, maybe. They say I'm a work of art. To emphasize, a rare work of art. They say my eyes are my asset. Oh really?! But anyway, I'd like to believe them. I admit that I have beautiful eyes. I chuckle softly to myself. Chuckle? Yes, I chuckle. I'm a person too you know. Yeah, I know it's unusual for me to do that but I actually do. That is only when I'm alone of course. Why? I guess simply because there's nothing I could simply laugh or smile about. But if I do find one, well, I guess I'd be like everybody else; laughing and smiling normally.

I strip myself off the only clothes that I was wearing. A simple knee-cut bathrobe in my favorite color of course, blue. Leisurely, I walk bare naked to the bathtub and plunged over into the water's welcoming soothness. (Is there such a word? Nah, never mind.) The water always soothes me. I tip my head backwards allowing the water to touch my hair. How refreshing and… relaxing. I always hope life could be as relaxing and as easy as this. No worries, pain, sadness, everything that makes life worse. But that was what life was for me. Always. I stayed there for some more time before heading to the shower and finish my bath. After a nice and cool shower, I dried myself and wrapped a towel on my waist. I pick another towel to dry my hair. As soon as I stepped outside the bathroom, I heard a faint knocking sound from my door.

"Coming." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Sendoh's POV -

It's 3 hours to go before Kaede's concert and I'm pretty much excited. I really can't wait. It's just 6 in the evening and his concert's still at 9. Pretty late huh? I heard from his dozens or should I say billions of fans that he loves to have concerts during evenings especially late at nights. 

Well anyway, that's enough 'bout him okay? Huh? What 'bout me? Oh, I'm currently walking towards Blue Crimson Hotel. It's a five-star hotel and one of the best here in Japan and should I say it's also rather expensive. Not to mention, I've entered that place twice already. The first one was when I was 10 years old. My parents had some business in that hotel that was why they brought me along. We stayed there for about 2 weeks or so. That was when I saw a lot of stars not only local but International as well.

Well, that's not my current purpose okay. But I should say partly since, Kaede's a star and I'm meeting him. Oh, never mind. Anyway, I'm heading there now to have a glance at him. Yup. I forgot to mention that my second time around here was when he invited me. Yes, I know it's unusual for him but he said he's bored and he needed someone to play with. He's currently staying in Blue Crimson since that place is near his concert's location.

I smile widely as I see the hotel in view. I walked faster and went straight into the lobby. I asked the receptionist where Kaede was currently staying in. Usually receptionists don't give star's room numbers easily but since this receptionist and almost every crew of the hotel saw me with him last time chatting like REALLY close friends, they gave it to me easily. I smiled brightly at her partly thanking her as well. I rush into the elevator that was currently leaving. The moment I got in, the door closed. Whew! Safe at least. When the elevator reached the fifth floor, I hopped down from it giving the operator a

smile. I passed several rooms before I finally reached a room which had the number 514 imprinted on the door and the name Kaede Rukawa on the wall beside it.

I breathed hard and sighed heavily before finally making up my mind. I'm sure going to surprise him. Here goes. Then I knock softly at the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Rukawa's POV -

_'Who could be fucking knocking on my door now? And of all the times THIS? Damn this person to hell!' _I curse as I head to the door to welcome this do'ahou person outside whoever he or she is.

I rush faster as the knocking sound turned louder. "Coming!!!" When I reach the door, I turn the knob violently open to reveal…

"Sendoh Akira."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Sendoh's POV -

_'What's taking him so long? I've been knocking here for about 30 seconds or something and he still doesn't answer the door. Is anything wrong? Nah, I doubt. This hotel has the strongest security in all of Japan.'_ I knocked louder this time thinking that maybe he was just dozing off and he couldn't hear me.

It was not long before I heard ruffling footsteps and the knob being turned. Then his face came to view. "Sendoh Akira." he said as if I was a person he never wished to see. Uh-Oh, He's glaring evilly at me. "Now tell me. What in GOD'S NAME are YOU doing HERE?"

It seems like I pretty much disturbed him from the tone of his voice. And that glare's like telling me to just disappear into thin air. I gulped hard. "Ah. Gomen. I was just checking out on you."

He leaned on the doorframe and stretched his arm to the other side in such a way that he's blocking me or preventing me from entering. "Oh really?" A playful smirk. "And who told you so? Don't you know you've disturbed me."

I gulped harder. Well, I guess I really did. I stepped back a little and observed him from head to toe. That was when I noticed that he was only wearing a towel by his waist and he had another on his hand. No more, no less. Now I get it. This is the reason why he's so mad. "Gomen really. I didn't know you were taking a bath."

"Finished." He said glaring hard at me. I watched him carefully as he raked his wet hair and sighed. "Do'ahou." (AHHH!!! I REALLY can imagine Rukawa raking his wet hair while leaning on to a doorframe and wearing only a towel on the waist. KYA!!! He looks so SEDUCTIVE!!! *Rave shakes head nonstop* Ah!!! Tasukete!!! My hentai mind's working again!!! Anyway, on with the story. =P) He got off the door and walked inside. Me? I was just staring. I just actually stood there watching him enter. I wasn't really sure if I should follow him or not.

"What are you waitin for? D'you want to stay there all the while? If you would then I would be happy to just close the door."

"Oh sorry." I walked inside the room. Whoa! It's huge and pretty, no elegant. The room was even bigger than my room. (Remember he's rich. He definitely lives in a mansion and he absolutely has a big room.) I should say even bigger THAN my parent's room. I guess this is what they call the star's suite. This is the most fabulous, most luxurious, and most practical room in the hotel. (It's like a whole house in a single room.) Only stars get to use this really and rich people. I walk towards the black leather couch and sat on it, and guess what, I sank. Wow, this is pretty soft! 

(A/n: I remembered one episode in Hunter X Hunter wherein Kurapika sat in the train's couch [the most expensive of course being a hunter] and he sank. That was really funny. But I Love Kurapika so much!!! Gomen for always interrupting. If you don't know the anime or haven't watched it really, I hope you get to picture it. =P)

From looking around the room, I shifted my eyes in Kaede's direction. He was still in that towel and he was drying his hair while reading something on the table. (He's standing here not sitting.) I study him closely. First of all his towel was a little long and it reached his knees. But my! I can see his legs clearly. I turn a little feeling the sudden blood rush in my cheeks. 

_'Stop blushing you hentai! Stop! He might see you and think you're a REALLY big HENTAI lusting over him. STOP BLUSHING!!!' _I slapped myself in the cheeks to ease my blushing cheeks a little. I glanced at him again. He was still facing the other direction. Meaning to say, his back's facing me. _'Yokatta.'_ I thought sighing heavily. I turned to study him one more time, but making sure not to look at those legs. My eyes traveled higher. That was when I noticed one thing not right. His towel had a small hole at the back exposing some skin. Particularly the skin of one of his butt's cheeks.

I gulped hard feeling my cheeks turn hotter and redder compared to a while ago. _'Should I tell him?'_ I cleared my throat and breathed hard before I called out his name. "Kaede." He instantly turned at the mention of his name. He was glaring at me again. I gulped one more time before I fully spoke. "Umm…your t-towel…has a…h-hole… at the b-back."

He looked at me confused before he lifted his towel a little to take a look. "What the Fuck!" he said rushing to the bathroom. I was still a little out-my-mind after saying that but after he rushed inside the bathroom that was when I realized he was totally embarrassed. Who wouldn't in that state? I grin a little remembering his flushed cheeks and surprise looks. I never knew a star this famous would wear THAT kind of towel. I laughed hard not being able to control it anymore. I was even crying and clutching my stomach.

Just in time while I was bursting out in laughter did he come out of the bathroom. He was already wearing a blue bathrobe that was about 2 1/2 inches above his knee. Gods, it was exposing his thighs! I noticed that his cheeks were flushed and he was glaring at me. But I just couldn't stop laughing even though my stomach already hurt. 

"Go…G-Gomen ne… K-Kae-c-chan… I r-really… just…c-cant…h-help it!!!" I said in between laughs and ending my statement with another fitful of laughs. (Yare Yare. Aki-chan can really act stupid sometimes. -_-*)

"Do'ahou."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where the hell could Sendoh be?!" Koshino complained loudly standing in front the entrance of Blue Eyes Stadium where Rukawa's concert's gonna be held.

"Calm down sempai. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Hikoichi said patting the older boy at the back. (My, even Koshino's OOC.)

"Damn him to hell! He's the one who asked me to come early then he's the one who's late!"

"I think it's his habit sempai. Don't worry even though he's late, you still have seats reserved for both of you."

"Yeah right. Oh, by the way Hikoichi, why are you here? Are you a fan of Rukawa?" Koshino said turning to face his friend and finally calming down a little.

Hikoichi placed his index finger in the side of his head in a thinking manner. He tapped his finger softly. " I guess partly yes and partly no. I'm here since my sister is here. She brought me tickets. And besides…" His eyes lit up like light bulbs. "…Rukawa's a good singer! SUTEKI!!!"

Koshino sweatdropped and sighed. "I guess that's a yes."

"Actually both Sendoh-sempai and you are lucky since you got special seats to his concert. Don't you know they really are expensive."

Koshino shook his head. "Eh? How much?"

"4,000 yen." (I am not really sure if this is really expensive. Just think it is okay?)

Koshino almost fainted as Hikoichi said the word 4000 yen. Good thing he gripped on the railing hard to avoid hitting or collapsing on the ground. "Sendoh never told me this was so expensive. I better keep this safe." he said gripping the ticket hard and making sure it won't fly away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I want you to help me since you're here."

"Eh? What help?" Sendoh asked the star as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. Then he came out tagging a hanger where several clothes were hung neatly and orderly. "This." Rukawa said indicating the clothes.

"Huh? What will I do?"

Rukawa grinned. "Simple. Tell me if they look good."

"Umm…sure."

The young sensation smirked. "Good." Sendoh watched closely as Rukawa pulled in one outfit without even looking what he actually pulled out and disappeared again behind the bathroom door. He shifted his gaze to the hanger and studied the outfits from quite a distance. They were sure plenty. About 15 pairs or something. It's really hard to be a star. He stood up and rummaged through the clothes. Then one outfit caught his attention. He pulled it out to take a better look at it. The top of the garments was a silver shirt with T-sleeves or very short sleeves. They were quite short and if somebody wore it, it would definitely be cut above the abs and it would be tight. The pants were leather ones that had leopard prints on them. Sendoh couldn't tell from the look whether it was a loose one, low waisted or tight, or anything. And the very garment that caught his attention in that pair was a black shiny trench coat also made of leather that was ankle-long and had a big white cross at the back. (Weiß Cross!!!) The outfit was really cool. "Sugoi." 

Rukawa entered the room wearing one of his outfits already. He noticed that Sendoh didn't notice him enter and he was staring at one of the outfits blankly.

"Oi, what're you doing?"

Sendoh was snapped out of his reverie. He looked right and saw Rukawa leaning by the bathroom door with his arms crossed in front and he had a playful glint in his eyes. "Huh? Ah, Gomen. I just found this interesting."

"Baka. So, what d'you say?" Rukawa said.

Sendoh studied the younger boy from head to toe. He was wearing a fitted gray shirt that clung to him like second skin which was topped with a bloody red leather vest cut just above the waist in front while the back portion was separated into two parts and continued just below the knees. It pretty much resembled a magician's cape at the back judging from how the cloth was divided. To match it all was a loose bloody red leather pants with matching ankle-high boots. He was also wearing a belt in the neck that served as his necklace and two more belts in each sides of his arms. Sendoh looked at him one more time studying his outfit over and over again. 

_'My Gods! He's so HOT! I mean REALLY REALLY HOOOOTTTT!!!' _Sendoh thought gulping as he continued staring in awe at the young sensation leaning against the doorframe. _'He looks SOOOOOOO SEDUCTIVE!!! I mean it! I never imagined he could wear THESE kinds of clothes!'_

On the other hand, Rukawa was starting to get irritated with Sendoh. Who wouldn't? Let's just say someone's staring at you blankly for so long without saying anything. Who wouldn't be pissed or conscious? _'What's wrong with this 'ahou anyway. If something's wrong or anything he just needs to tell me. And what is that look in his eyes that I can see? Lust? What's he thinking?'_ Rukawa thought thinking of the L word and how perverted he might be.

"Oi. Is anything wrong with my attire? And I don't like that look on your face, wipe it off before I throw you out."

"Huh? Look? But I don't even know what look?" 

Out of nowhere, a mirror was thrown at him. Sendoh stared at his own reflection for a while before turning pale blue. Uh-oh. He really needs to wipe that hentai grin now. The older ace of Ryonan shook his head nonstop trying to remove that disgusting grin and stare. Rukawa eyed him curiously then he grinned. _'If it were a different situation I might have laughed.' _

After shaking his head nonstop, Sendoh threw the mirror into the couch and stared at Rukawa again. This time his smile was not hentai anymore but a friendly one. "Okay. I'm fine. Let's get on with this."

"Good." Rukawa said hiding a smile forming in his lips.

Sendoh took one last gaze at Rukawa before speaking. "Nothing's wrong with your outfit. It's fine, TOTALLY FINE."

"Hn. That's all?"

"Actually when I first saw you, I was…speechless. I never imagined tha-"

"- that I would wear clothes such as THESE." Rukawa interrupted and finished the sentence as well.

"Un." Sendoh nodded. "I thought that you were rather the…conservative type."

The famous star walked towards the baffled ace stopping about 1 foot away from him. He bent down a little to meet those unfathomable cerulean eyes. "It wasn't me who picked this. I was just forced too. They say I must look appealing to everyone's eyes."

Sendoh gulped hard at the close distance of their bodies and faces. He suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe. "I see. Anyway, you look totally fine. That outfit really brings out the best in you. And besides, it fits you perfectly considering the fact that you've got a well-fitted body to boot." 

Rukawa nodded silently and moved away. Sendoh sighed hard and partially thank the gods for letting him move away or he might've not controlled himself. The young ace's eyes traveled to Sendoh's arms that were still holding the outfit he picked a while ago. "What's that?"

Sendoh was a little confused at first but when he followed Rukawa's eyes, he realized what he was indicating to. "Oh this. It's one of your outfits. Remember the one I was looking at a while ago."

"I see. Let me have that. I'll try that on next." he said grabbing the garment from Sendoh's arms and disappearing again behind the bathroom door.

After about a minute or so of waiting, Rukawa finally went out of the bathroom. He was already wearing the outfit alright, but he was holding the trench coat tightly in between. Meaning to say, he's hiding the garment underneath and his body.

"What's wrong Kae-chan? Why are you holding your trench coat that tight?"

Rukawa glared evilly at Sendoh and answered him never releasing his hard grip on his trench coat. "First of all, don't call me Kae-chan. I've already allowed you to call me Kaede and it will be until there only. And about my outfit…" Rukawa blushed heavily. He tried to look down to hide his blush but it was too late since Sendoh already saw it. "I don't think I want to wear this later."

Sendoh frowned before walking over to Rukawa. He knew that what he said a while ago was true. Rukawa really is the conservative type. The first attire a while ago was definitely something hot and seductive but it didn't reveal much. It only revealed his arms and a small portion of his navel. But talking about THIS OTHER OUTFIT is different. This outfit was hotter, more seductive looking and very much revealing. Knowing Kaede somehow, he knew he wouldn't want to wear an outfit such as THIS.

"Okay now. Remove your arms and let me see it first. That's my purpose right?" Sendoh said walking over to Rukawa.

"No."

"C'mon. I won't laugh or anything. Promise." He said making a promise gesture by placing his hand on his chest and the other one raised in shoulder level beside. "We're friends right? Trust me."

"Still a no. And don't ever think we're that close."

"Please. Okay, I admit we're not close. But at least let me see so I can tell you if it's good or not."

"No Way."

"I said yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO." A deadly glare.

Sendoh returned the glare. "Don't be stubborn. Remove your hands now before I remove them myself." He said glaring harder and serious at him. He was slowly losing his patience but he needs to control.

"No. And who told you to-" Calloused hands held his hand tightly and removed them from his trench coat. His arms were pinned heavily on the wall by another pair of strong hands. And before Kaede Rukawa knew it, his trench coat was already open revealing the garments he was hiding. Sendoh took that opportunity to study his clothes.

On Rukawa's body was the fitted silver shirt and it was definitely cut above the abs exposing not to mention sexy and well-toned abs. (Just like Kougaiji's in Saiyuki @o@) To add more to Rukawa's embarrassment, the pants were slightly loose and it was a low waist exposing his navel as well. To top it all was a dark blue or almost black trench coat that reached his ankles and a 3 1/2 in. below the knee leather boots made from belts. 

Rukawa looked away blushing hard. He tried to release his hands from the older boy's tight grip but he found it hard. "Let me go." he said looking up at Sendoh and glaring at him HARD. The ace hesitated for a moment before finally releasing the star's hands.

Rukawa pushed Sendoh roughly away to get off the wall where he was just pinned a while ago. "I've changed my mind. I don't want you to look at my outfits anymore. Now, get out." Rukawa said rubbing his aching wrists while staring out the window to let his back face the older ace.

"I'm not leaving." Sendoh answered back looking determined. He wanted to prove Rukawa that he won't get easily intimidated by his threats and he also wanted to remind him he was older.

"Leave." Rukawa repeated emphasizing the word this time.

"No."

"LEAVE."

"NO."

" I mean it. Leave now before I call the police." Rukawa said pointing to the door.

Sendoh walked over the door and opened it ready to get out. His head was down and his hair covered his eyes. But to Rukawa's surprise, he slammed it shut. " Tell me. Why d'you want me to leave? Are you proving to me you're terribly ashamed of wearing this outfit." He said in a VERY serious tone. Sendoh was sure fun to be with but when he's mad, he's REALLY MAD.

"What d'you care?"

"Huh! What do _I_ care? So, that's how you treat your friends huh? Someone you can just reign over. Well excuse me but I'm not like that and I definitely hate that!" He said raising his voice making Rukawa a little surprised and step back. He dropped his voice as he spoke again. "When I thought all along that Kaede Rukawa was someone with a lot of pride, I think I'm mistaken. He's a big CHICKEN." he said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You don't know me." Rukawa answered back raising his voice a little. His head was down and his fist was rolling up into a ball.

"Yeah. I guess I have no right. But one thing remains for sure that I can prove." He slowly raised his head and stared hard at Rukawa. "You're not the prideful person I thought about. You're a big coward."

For Rukawa, Sendoh's words hurt like hell. It penetrated deep into his heart and soul. He will definitely not allow anyone to say such things to him. Never! "I'm Not!"

"Oh really?!" Sendoh walked in closer to him again. "Then of you're not, prove to me you could wear that in front of a big audience tonight."

"I can't do that." he said looking away.

Sendoh lifted Rukawa's face again to meet his eyes. "Yes you can. Look, you've been arguing with me all this time wearing what? That. If you could wear that all this time then you could do it in the concert too. I'm one of the audience like everyone else."

"…"

Sendoh backed off a bit placing his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I don't want to fight with you just because of this simple outfit. If you don't want to wear it then DON'T. I'm not forcing you. But I'm going to tell you one thing. If you really think that people around you will laugh at you or anything, that will really happen. And besides, think positive. You have a nice body and it's not embarrassing that other people see it sometimes. At least they know you have a nice one and you're proud of it."

Rukawa's features softened a little. He was starting to understand everything. He was starting to understand why Sendoh insisted him on wearing this and why he was mad a while ago. He surely understands it. "Besides, if someone ever embarrasses you or laughs at you, don't mind them." He inched closer. "Always remember there's someone out there supporting you." He stopped an inch away from him and lifted his face to stare at those deep ocean blue eyes. "And that's me."

Rukawa felt like his heart melt. He never thought someone really cared for him that way. He never thought he could find someone like Sendoh. Someone like him who's a real friend and cares for you because you are you. It was a nice feeling. A feeling of being loved and cared for. A feeling he longed for since childhood.

"Arigato." He said softly leaning his head a little onto Sendoh's shoulders. Then, he turned back to the bathroom. Sendoh smiled happily. Even though Rukawa's answer was soft, he definitely heard it. Even though it was a simple word, it meant a lot. It served not only as a form of gratitude but an apology as well.

"Your welcome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was already 8 in the evening. One hour to go before the most awaited concert of Kaede Rukawa, the young teen sensation. Blue Eyes Stadium was already packed with a lot of people. Different people with different ages and status all came to watch this spectacular event. Everyone was definitely here. It seems like everyone in Japan is present here. The show hasn't started yet and the problem in lack of seats has already risen. This was definitely a big show. 

"Whoa! I never knew Rukawa had a lot of fans!" Mitsui said entering the stadium.

"You never knew you were playing with someone this famous ne?" Ayako added nudging the former MVP.

Ryota laughed hard. "Never knew the former MVP was so clueless 'bout this kinds of things!"

"Urusai!!!"

The whole Shohoku team was invited to this concert. They didn't have a hard time entering the stadium since they had special seats tickets too. When they reached their seats, they noticed one person seated at the same aisle they were supposed to seat. Thinking that the person may be Rukawa's relative, they just ignored him or her and found their seats by looking at the numbers imprinted on the back. When everyone was seated, Kogure sat down too with Mitsui by his side. (^-^) Then Kogure noticed that the seat beside him was vacant and next to that was the man they saw a while ago.

"Ano, sumimasen, is anyone occupying this seat?" He asked.

The man one seat away turned to face him. Surprisingly it was Koshino. "It's you! I'm not mistaken! You're one of Ryonan's players right?" Kogure said a little shocked.

Koshino simply nodded. "Yes, it's me. The name's Koshino Hiroaki, but you can call me Koshino. And about this seat, Akira owns this, Ah, I mean, Sendoh. But so far, he's not yet here.

"Huh? Sendoh? But how come you have special seats tickets too?" Ryota asked leaning onto the back of Kogure's chair. He was seated behind Kogure with Ayako by his side.

Koshino looked up to face the point guard. "Rukawa gave Sendoh the tickets. Sendoh just tagged me along."

Hearing their conversation, Ayako leaned too on the back of Mitsui's chair. "Rukawa gave Sendoh tickets? That's surprising."

Mitsui nodded. "Didn't know they were close."

Then, all of a sudden, they heard someone shouting behind them. They all turned around to look. It turned out that the person was the ace of Ryonan, Sendoh Akira. Sendoh stopped in front of Koshino's seat panting hard. "Gomen Kosh. I actually forgot the promise." he said scratching the back of his head.

Koshino leaned his head to his hand while his elbow was on the chair's arms for support. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're always like that Akira."

Sendoh chuckled a little and walked over to the vacant seat beside Kosh. When he sat down, he was a little surprised to find Shohoku's players all around. "A-re? Your Shohoku's team right?"

Sakuragi slouched in his seat beside Ayako. "Who else? We're the kitune's teammates. No doubt we're invited."

Sendoh smiled widely. "Gomen. I was just making sure."

"What's taking them so long? Is Rukawa already here?" Ryota asked slouching in his seat lazily too.

Sendoh slowly turned around to face him. "He's here. Actually, I came together with him here. He's at backstage already."

"You came with him here?" Koshino asked.

Sendoh nodded happily. "Un. I was late because I was so excited about Kaede's concert that I decided to check out on him. I went straight to where he currently stays in. In Blue Crimson hotel. Then since I was there, he offered me a ride here. He even showed me his outfits for tonight."

"Really?"

"Un. And I tell you his outfits are really awesome! Some are a little hot and revealing but they look just fine. It fits him perfectly."

Mitsui slapped the side of his head in disbelief. "Masaka. Rukawa's not going to wear SUCH clothes."

Ryota nodded in approval. "I agree with him in that one. I don't think he'll really wear SUCH."

Sakuragi laughed hard. "The kitsune wearing HOT and REVEALING clothes? That's IMPOSIBBLE."

Sendoh slouched heavily in his seat crossing his arms in his chest. "I'm telling the truth. You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where's Kaede? Is he here already? The concert's gonna start in 30 minutes!" Rukawa's female manager, Leiko said pacing the room nonstop while tapping her ballpen in the clipboard between her arms. Veins were seen popping out from her head as she waited for the superstar impatiently. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the far end of the hallway. That was definitely a sign. He WAS already here. Kaede Rukawa has arrived. 

Leiko rushed outside as soon as she heard those ear piercing screams. She was not against Rukawa's fans; it was just not the time to drool over him since he was already late. He terribly needs to get ready for tonight's concert as soon as possible. Leiko made her way through the enormous crowd of fan girls and paparazzi flooding the teen singer. In the middle of this vast ocean of people was Kaede Rukawa wearing a simple white turtleneck with long sleeves reaching his wrists, black leather pants and shoes, and a silver choker with a cross pendant hanging on his neck. Men dressed in black surrounded him serving as a wall for him and his bodyguards as well. When Leiko finally reached Rukawa, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him past the huge crowd and disappearing by the hallway.

"You're late. TERRIBLY." Leiko said still pulling Rukawa.

"I know. That's why let's hurry."

Leiko finally stopped pulling the young sensation when they reached a room with his name imprinted on the door. Kicking the door open, Rukawa's impatient manager dragged him inside and got him fixed through and through. After about a swift 20 minutes of fixing his hair and make-up, arranging his clothes and last minute preparations for the concert, everything was finally done.

Rukawa was already sitting at the waiting room all set and alone. He was wearing his first outfit for the night. It was a bluish-black shirt topped with a dark bluegreen and black zip-up vest. The zipper of the vest was open till above his abs. His pants were simply black leather ones matched with the same shoe he wore earlier. He also had accessories such as a silver watch and bracelet in either side of his wrist and two silver rings as well. The silver cross choker earlier was still in his neck. To sum it all up, he simply looked RAVISHING.

"10 minutes to go." Rukawa said glancing at his watch. He sighed. _'Why do I feel like this? I feel different. I know this is not nervousness. It's like… excitement. But… why? What am I so excited about?'_

Rukawa breathed in hard while closing his eyes. The feeling running through his body and currently registering in his mind is something rather…different. But it was also…refreshing and…soothing? He knew that he never felt this before. A feeling that makes your heart jump not for nervousness or fear but of something fun and relaxing. Something that makes your heart feel warm and loved. But why does this feeling come now? Why all of a sudden he starts to feel different kinds of emotions he thought he would never feel. What is this?

Rukawa leaned back in his chair holding his forehead. He was trying to stop the flow of thoughts in his mind. These thoughts were something deep and bothering. Thoughts that make him feel those rushing emotions and feelings once again. _'Could it be…' _Good thing someone came in to help. Rukawa stared at the person who jut entered the room. She was wearing a bloody red halter with a black scarf wrapped around her neck. To match it was a black flared pants and 1 1/2 in. tall ankle high boots. She also had silver earrings dangling down her ears, a sliver choker with a diamond pendant at the end around her neck, and a bracelet, watch, and rings on her arms and hands. It was definitely Rukawa's manager, Leiko.

Leiko smiled at Rukawa. "It's time."

Rukawa simply nodded and quietly stood up from his seat. he dropped the book he was reading on the table and was about to head for the door when he remembered something. Leiko stopped too seeing Rukawa walk back the room and rummage through his things. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to find something first." he said removing the top items in his bag to find something buried deep within. When he spotted the object shining beneath the other items, he quickly got it, fixed his bag again, and joined Leiko by the door. "What's that?"

"Nothing. It's just something helpful."

Hidden beneath Rukawa's palm was a silver brooch in the shape of a basketball. It was even colored orange. But what will strike you most is the name embedded on it. The name _'Kaede'_ and at the back in very small letters was a message. _'Gambatte ne, Kae-chan. -Akira'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shouts and claps filled the enormous stadium of Blue Eyes when Rukawa Kaede just finished another song. All the people were amazed. He didn't only sing his own songs but foreign and other singer's songs as well. The last song he just finished was entitled 'You Make Me Wanna' by the foreign singers named Blue. (Ah!!! Blue!!! My fave band!!! Duncan-sama!!!) He even had dance steps to match. The whole concert was fun. It was like a big party. Rukawa was offered a seat by one of the dancers. He sat down quietly a little exhausted.

"Arigato minna-san." he said in a friendly tone. "Well, to show you all my gratitude for coming here, I'll sing another song for you. D'you want that?"

The crowd cheered wildly shouting Rukawa's name over and over again. Rukawa couldn't help but smile a little. Sometimes, it was encouraging and fun to hear people wanting you.

He slowly stood up from his seat and wiped the sweat off his face with a handkerchief. "Okay, minna-san. I made or should I say wrote this song myself. Its partly based from experince so I hope you quite understand the meaning and lines of the song. This one's a bit sad. So, minna, I offer this song to you. Last in my Winds." Rukawa slowly stood up and the music started to play.

Doko na no ka    wakaranai   dare hitori   mienai,

Nani o shite   kita no ka   kiokusae   usurete.

Subete o kakusuyou ni   Haiiro no kaze ga fuku.

_I don't understand- where shall I go when I'm all alone; blind and helpless?_

_And tell me what to do once I am there and my memories all start fading?_

_Then when the winds pick up and blow away, and I close my eyes; my world's turned to gray..._

- Rukawa's POV -

I see a lot of people. They're all here to support me. I'm glad. But somehow, I feel lonely. Yes, I do see their cheers for me and the sincerity within but they don't see me through. None of them. I look in their eyes and I see…nothing. My past was fun. I used to smile like everyone. I had a family and that's all that mattered. But now… they're gone. I don't feel like I have a place to return. A place like a heart whom I can give all the love I've hidden for years. Love… yes, that is what I need.

Last In My Winds   Dust In The Winds,

Saigo no kaze no naka de   shizuka ni,

Tobira ga   shimatte   hitori kirisa.

Last In My Winds   Dust In The Winds,

Kono boku ga kieta ato   mirai no   dare ka ga,

Monogatari   kataru darou.

_Last in My Winds, Dust in the Winds_

_All that I hear is the silence herein_

_Blows shut the door forever more, left all alone in the mist-lands of lore_

_Last in My Winds, Dust in the Winds_

_And the me I knew starts fading away: all that remains someday shall be_

_Just a fantasy- a child's story..._

- Sendoh's POV -

I look closely at Kaede as he sings. I look straight into his eyes. What I see shocks me. Pain and Loneliness. Even though he smiles outside to the huge crowd here, he's lonely inside. The song tells everything he feels. The truth of him is all in the song. Somehow, I can relate to him. Like him, childhood for me was like a fantasy, a fantasy so good that will soon fade away just like a dream. I felt like I was always alone. No one was there to receive the love I give. No one was there to give me love I wished. No One. I'm all-alone, just like him.

Ano basho ni   nokoshita   omoide ga   yureteru,

Sono mukashi   kowareta   BARA no hana   mitai ni.

Nagarete iku toki wa   toozakaru NOA no fune,

_In the place that I've left behind, there I've left my past gently swaying_

_All those memories, so beautiful, but like a dying rose; softly fading_

_Down comes the rain, turns the sky to gray, and I'm left behind- the ship's sailed away..._

- Sendoh and Rukawa's POV -

Yes, I've left all my beautiful memories in the past. I tried to live now in the present but I feel like I'm still in that pain. I can't escape this painful past. I don't know why. Everyone has moved on and I'm left behind. Please somebody come and save me. Save me from falling apart. Save my heart and fill the missing love within…

Last In My Winds   Dust In The Winds,

Korekara doko e yukou,

Negatta   basho to wa   chigau to   miageta sora.

Last In My Winds   Dust In The Winds,

Chinmoku ni mi o makase   chiisaku   mebaeta,

Kanashimi o   itsukushi mou.

_Last in My Winds, Dust in the Winds_

_Where shall I go when I cannot return?_

_Ask myself why, turn to the sky, ask if it's wrong; can't I pray for a home?_

_Last in My Winds, Dust in the Winds_

_Tried not to speak, but I cry out in pain; all that is left deep within me_

_Is a sadness that whispers so softly..._

_(Last in My Winds...)_

Last In My Winds   Dust In The Winds,

Saigo no kaze no naka de   shizuka ni,

Tobira ga   shimatte   hitori kirisa.

Last In My Winds   Dust In The Winds,

Kono boku ga kieta ato   mirai no   dare ka ga,

Monogatari   kataru darou.

_Last in My Winds, Dust in the Winds_

_All that I hear is the silence herein_

_Blows shut the door forever more, left all alone in the mist-lands of lore_

_Last in My Winds, Dust in the Winds_

_And the me I knew starts fading away: all that remains someday shall be_

_Just a fantasy- a child's story...___

- Sendoh and Rukawa's POV -

My sadness destroys my heart. Please my savior, come and save me now. Show me a place where I can return. A place where I can see the happiness I longed for. A place where I can finally love. Please hear my heart's plea. I am just here, waiting for you.

-Normal POV-

The music ended and the crowd cheered louder. Some were sniffing and crying since the song was really lonely. Rukawa looked around. No one heard his call. No one. Then out of nowhere a small blue light caught his eyes. He turned around to meet those eyes. 

_'Those eyes are the same as mine. They have the same feeling I can see. I can feel those eyes filling me with warmth and…love. This eyes. This eyes must be my savior.' _

Rukawa looked up to see the owner of the eyes. He smiled recognizing the person. His beloved savior, Sendoh Akira. "Arigato." he said softly nodding at him. Then the concert went to an end. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rukawa!!! That was great! Congratulations!!!" All of Shohoku's players shouted as they met the ace backstage after he had changed into that casual clothing he wore earlier when he arrived. Mitsui hooked his arm on his shoulder while pouncing his head. Ryota hooked his arm too and was punching his sides lightly. 

"Arigato sempai." he said blushing beet red.

"Oi! Oi! Let him go! He can't breathe!" Ayako said pouncing the two on the head.

"Congratulations Rukawa." Kogure said walking over to him handing him a bouquet of flowers. Rukawa accepted it heartily. "This came from the whole team. We really don't know what to give you. Hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. Arigato minna-san."

"Hey! Doesn't this call for a celebration?!" Sakuragi shouted unbelievably.

Everyone shouted. "Yay!"

"Okay. My treat." Rukawa said "Hop in the car now. I know a perfect place to go."

"YATTA!!!" they all answered hopping into Rukawa's limo.

Rukawa stopped short seeing Sendoh and Koshino appear in front of him. "Congratulations Kaede." Sendoh said walking closer. Koshino stepped back a little allowing the two to talk.

"Arigato."

"That last song was nice but lonely. That's what you truly feel right?"

Rukawa's head snapped up hearing those words. "What d'you mean?"

"C'mon, don't deny it anymore. I can tell it from the look of your eyes when you sang that song. We feel the same."

Rukawa was a little shocked to know that the ever-so-happy Sendoh was a lonely as he was. He never really knew anything about him. "You know, I guess we'll get along well. I feel comfortable with you." Sendoh added smiling at Rukawa.

"I think so too. " He answered smiling back and hugging Sendoh in a friendly way. Sendoh was a little surprised but he hugged him back. "Arigato." Rukawa whispered before pulling off. Then he noticed that something was shining on Sendoh's chest. It was the same basketball brooch he gave to him. "You also have one huh?" he said.

"Oh, this. Yeah. I really like this brooch."

"Me too. " Rukawa said pointing onto the brooch on his chest. "So, why don't you join us? We'll be celebrating. My treat."

Sendoh's face lit up. "Really?"

"Aa. You can bring Koshino along too."

"Yatta! You heard that Kosh. We could come to the celebration!"

"Hai, hai."

And so, Koshino hopped in the limo first. Sendoh and Rukawa stared at each other before laughing. Sendoh hooked his arm on Rukawa's shoulder and they both went inside to their friends. And the partying began that ended early in the morning. It was definitely the most memorable concert for Rukawa and Sendoh as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Note_**: Yatta! The fourth chapter is finish. Um guys, I hope that wasn't sappy enough. The party will end there and no more continuation of the party in the next chap. And by the way, Sendoh and Rukawa aren't boyfriends yet there okay. They're still friends but a little closer compared to when they first met. Don't worry love will bloom soon. And by the way, for those of you waiting for hentai, sorry to say but I'm planning to let this stay as PG-13 only, Maybe last chap I guess. I'll see. Till here only. I'm so tired already, and don't forget to review. Please! I desperately need inspiration. Ja!

**_Next Chapter Trailer_**: Sendoh and Rukawa's fun times together… Will love bloom already? ^-^ Wait a second, who is this girl? Hmmm, does she have anything to do with SenRu's relationship? Read and Find out on the next chapter!!!


	5. Sweet Memories

**_Author's Note_**: Well, I'm back. No more greetings or whatsoever since I know that you're very sick of the same greeting. Well, this chap will be Ruru's POV alone. I'm really sorry if it's always POV's but I want you to see how things develop. And another thing, things will become a little serious and dramatic starting from this point. Hope you understand. But I'll try to make it not too much that it will suck. Remember, this fic is in the Drama category, right? Anyway, thanks to the reviewers!!! I luv ya all so much!!! Here's my reply to ya pip0l I luv. 

_Archangel-sama_: Arigato for the support!!! And I really hope its getting better for the readers out there!!! Oh, and I hope you answer my email soon!!! ^-^

_Abby-chan_: Oh!!! Please stop telling the readers much about the story!!! I want it to be a surprise!!! But anyway, thanks for the long reviews. I appreciate it!!! And I do hope to that next time you review, you press the enter key okay? Your reviews are sometimes really hard to read!!! And, arigato too for the ideas!!!

_silver star_ : Really?! You're a big SenRu fan too?! Yatta!!! Go SenRu fans!!! I'm A VERY BIG FAN too, that's why I'm writng fics. And by the way, I was just wondering why you always find angst fics about SenRu. If you want to read other good ones and humorous ones, I can give you advices on some really good but not angst SenRu fics out there. Just tell me okay? 

_Hibiki-chan_: Yes, Aki-chan's TOO SWEET and TOO HENTAI!!! *grins* I really don't know if there's such a thing as a basketball brooch since I just made it up. =p Bout the girl, you'll find out, but she's not Kae-chan's ex. period. Another thing, bout Gravitation, I haven't watched it yet, but I read the episode summaries though. It's really cute!!! Shuuichi (did I spell it right?) and Yuki are just so cute!!! I know the concert, but when I made the concert part, I haven't read it yet. So, its not really based. Thanks for the support too!!!

_FaNTaSY_GuRL_: Arigato!!! I really luv ya so much since you always review on my fic!!! And the reviews are good ones too!!! Don't worry, I won't shorten chaps if that's what you want. I'll try to keep it long and satisfying for you guys. And, yes, I was inspired by that beautiful sword, Blue Crimson in RaVe!!! Its so Kawaii!!! Well, hope you read more and review!!! Sank Yuu na!!!

_jess-miranda_: *author nods nonstop till her neck and head aches* I agree in everything you said in your review!!! SenRu rule foreva!!! N thanks 4 the support!!! I appreciate it sOOOOOO Much!!!

Well, guys, these are the replies. I hope you continue reading my fic and review. Well, here's Chapter 5 for all of you!!!

Standard Disclaimers applied.

**_You First Believed_**

_by Rave_

****

**_Chapter Five: Sweet Memories_**

I awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. I sit up in my king-sized bed rubbing my tired eyes. The sun was high up already in the sky with its majestic rays displaying different patterns in my room. Adjusting my eyes to the light, I swift my attention to the clock located by my bedside. 11:40 it read. So, it's not breakfast but lunch rather. But, who's cooking? I definitely know I'm not at home.

I shake my head to awaken all my sleeping senses and stand up from bed. I walk lazily to the bathroom to wash my face and take a refreshing morning shower. Now fully awakened and invigorated, I dry my hair and change into a plain shirt and jeans before heading to the kitchen. While walking, I tried to recall the night's events.

First, I started out with a few blanks but then everything soon became clear. Last night, after the concert, I treated everyone to a celebration, which I regretted afterwards since those bastards took the opportunity and ordered a lot of foods. The problem was they weren't just normal foods but very expensive ones in huge quantities. I was forced to give up my credit card that night, and guess what happened to it? All the money in that credit card was gone!!! All gone!!! I was bankrupt with another card yet. '_Shit_.' I curse mentally as I head closer to the kitchen. My head aches badly. I remember taking up a drinking challenge and getting myself totally embarrassed because of that. Those do'ahous!!! How dare they make fun out of me!!! Then, more trouble came in when all of them fell asleep and I was forced to drop them off. I even remembered taking one of them here. And who could that be? Oh, who else?

I walk right into the kitchen leaning by the doorframe. The smell of bacon and eggs filling in my nostrils. I cross my arms in front of me and smirk playfully at the hilarious site before me. A young man older than me cooking _expertly _with an apron tied by his waist and humming slightly while finishing his other dish of pancakes. Probably, out of instinct, he turned around to come face to face with me and smiling that megawatt smile of his. 

"Ohayo Kae-chan!!!" Akira Sendoh said happily flipping the last pancake from the pan to the plate.

"Hn." Was my only reply. "What's that?" I asked walking over to the dining table which was perfectly decorated with several dishes and flowers. 

"Why, breakfast of course." He said smiling yet again.

"It's already 11:40 in the morning. It's supposed to be lunch." I said grunting at his stupidity and insensitiveness. 

"Oh. Anyway, whatever you call it, why don't we just eat it okay? I cooked it especially for both of us." 

I glared at him hard outside but teasingly and playfully inside. "And who told you so?!"

Akira smiled nervously. "Oh, c'mon Kae-chan. I thought you were very tired yesterday to even bother cooking breakfast. That's why I decided to cook for you. And besides, it's my form of gratitude for allowing me to spend the night here."

"But I can order food from the hotel you know. "

Akira pouted cutely. To my surprise, he went behind me clutching my shirt pleading like a lost puppy. "Please Kae-chan. Just taste it first and tell me if it's bad. If it's bad, I won't force you to eat it anymore, okay? Please?" He said his eyes brimming with tears. Oh, he's just too irresistible that way.

I sighed once more. "Alright."

He carefully pulled one chair and asked me to sit on it. He didn't sit himself if I hadn't sat on the chair. When we were finally seated, he took out a pair of chopsticks, spoon and fork and handed it to me. "Use what you feel like."

I nodded taking the utensils from him. "Itadakimasu!!!" he said giddily eating the pancakes, bacon and eggs on his plate already. I smiled secretly as I look at him eating happily. Well, I decided to eat myself. I picked up the fork and sliced a piece of pancake covered with maple syrup, cream and chopped bananas. I made sure to pick one slice of banana with the pancake and tasted it.

By Gods! It was delicious! I look up to see him watching me intently. "What?" I asked. "How was it?" He asked his voice quivering.

I nodded and smiled. "It was delicious. I didn't know you cook so well. " His nervous look shattered into a million pieces to be replaced by that ever-so-famous-megawatt-smile of his. "Sank Yuu na!!!"

I smiled another time at him before taking another slice of pancake. We went over our lunch with a conversation. There was no main topic at all. We shift from different topics like last night's events, basketball, my career, a little of our past, and a lot more out of the blue. From this conversation, I learned more of Sendoh Akira. I learned about his other side he hides to the world. I was really surprised to learn that he had a lonely past and present despite the smile he has on his face. I got to see through him, his spirit, his soul. We are definitely the same. We share the same pain and loneliness from the present and the past  and we both found comfort and happiness from teammates and most importantly ourselves. I learned to trust him and let him see my other side, my soft side to the world. And I was glad he accepted me for the different personalities I have. He may truly be my savior. 

I wiped my mouth clean with the napkin. "It was a nice lunch. I never thought having lunch with someone was fun. I always eat alone."

Akira looks up at me a little confused before smiling. "Then, why don't we eat together always."

"Eat together?! That's not an easy thing to do you know! I live and study near Shohoku while you on the other hand in Ryonan! Buy, that's far!" I argued back at him.

"I know that! I'm not yet finished you know? I was telling you earlier that why don't we eat together always. Schooldays, dinner; Weekends, breakfast, lunch, or dinner. So?"

I tap my index finger lightly on my chin while taking in the consequences. " I really don't know. I'll thin about it okay?"

He looks down on the table. "Okay." he said in a sad tone. I frown. I never ever wanted to see Akira sad. I don't know why really. But I always love to see his eyes dancing with joy. I love it when he smiles. I feel so relieved. I never even imagined seeing him cry. No, I don't want to see him like that. I want him to experience happiness in the present like the way he has given my happiness and smile back to me. I want to give him and let him feel the happiness too. I'll return this happiness no matter what the consequences are for sure.

I look up at him and smile. He looks up at me with a confused expression and was about to ask why when I spoke. " Well, that isn't a bad idea after all. There's no harm in giving it a try right?"

Akira eyes lit up. "Really? Then will you promise that?"

"Does it need to go this far?"

Akira pouts cutely again. _'Oh, will he stop that? I feel so helpless when he does that!'  _I thought while glaring at him, but then I smiled again. "Oh alright! I promise. Now, are you happy?"

Striking blue eyes danced with joy at my statements. His lips curved upwards into a very pleased smile and to my surprise, he jumped from his seat and hugged me tight. Careful enough not to scatter the food on the table or turn it down. "Arigato Kae-chan!!!" He exclaimed giddily rubbing his face on my chest and tightening his hold on my waist. I blush slightly due to our current position. He was practically sitting on my lap with his arms wounded securely around my waist and his face was buried on my chest. _'Why am I feeling like this?! And why the hell am I BLUSHING???!!! This is only supposed to be a friendly hug. Stop BLUSHING!!! I want him to get off but why can't I? What's stopping me.'_ I thought as different emotion started to stir inside of me. 

Finally, by this time, Akira noticed our position and he moved away to sit back in his chair. He was also blushing hard. "Gomen Nasai. I was just excited." 

I looked up at him and laughed despite the situation. "Daijobou. Sometimes we just need to release some excitement."

Akira finally smiled. " You should laugh and smile more often you know. You look good when you do."

I look up at him a little surprised then a noticed the cream on his lips from eating the pancake a while ago. I laugh yet again. Then, I reach for the clean napkin located beside his plate and I bent over  wiping the cream from his lips and chin.

He looked up at me perplexed. "Kae-chan?" I continue wiping his lips despite his questioning looks and the blush creeping in his cheeks. I admit I am blushing myself. I never get this affectionate in front of people.

I moved away after wiping his lips with the napkin. I showed it to him. "Cream." I said practically explaining. He nodded at me then smiled. I could've done that myself you know."

I shrugged. "I know. But I just find it interesting and funny. And I feel like doing it too."

He smiled back at me and nodded his head in response. For once, I thought his eyes were gems since they gleamed happily to be matched with a pretty and sincere smile. I always want to see him happy like this. As happy as this that his eyes dance with joy like clouds floating peacefully in the sky. And yes, I always wanted to see that smiling face that was why since this day on, I ate with him everyday. I never missed one day. It would either be lunch or dinner since we usually don't take breakfasts. I just love his company and I wish this happens till the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_- 5 moths later - _

Warm colors filled my eyes as I leaned back on the trunk of the tree I've been waiting for almost 1 hour already. Red, orange, and yellow leaves fall from all the trees around me. It's already the month of October and Autumn has already started one month ago. I sighed as I remember that promise I made. The promise that brought me here now.

"Kae-chan!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!" My eyes snapped open to the sound of a familiar cheery voice from not a few meters away. I look up to see Akira dashing towards my direction shouting apologies like a freak. The sound of feet screeching filled my ears as he swiftly halted to stop a few feet in front of me. "Gomen ne, Kae-chan. I overslept. " He said catching his breath.

"Got used to it."

We both lay the blanket he brought under the shade of the tree. We usually eat put here since it's peaceful and the views' nice. And add the fact that only a few people know this place. Akira and I sat down to unwrap the lunch we both made. When everything was settled, we started to eat which triggered a usual afternoon conversation.

"Ne, Kae-chan, how the song you were writing weeks ago?"

I look up from the bowl of rice I was indulged into. "Still the same. Not much changes."

"Really? D'you have it with you? I'd like to see it."

I lowered my lunch on the mat to grab the piece of paper I keep in my pocket for the last few days. "Here." I said handing the paper in the shade of blue with two kinds of handwritings scribbled in it. Sendoh scanned the paper before reading a few lines out. 

"…_You were with me all along, Guiding my every step_…" Then he paused and lowered the paper down. "Kae-chan, d'you remember all the things we've been through just for this past five months?"

I looked at him confused. "Eh? Why? Becoming senti (sentimental) all of a sudden."

"Not really. But I just can't imagine it's been five months already since we became friends. Can you remember the day we admitted to ourselves that we consider each other as best friends?"

I nodded looking at the distant sky too. "Un. It was raining that time. In Shohoku High…"

*Flashback*

_"Akira?! What are you doing here?! Look! You're soaking wet!!!" I exclaimed as Akira rushed to me - with no umbrella - despite the heavy downfall of the rain._

_"Oh. Don't mind this." He said as he joined me in the waiting shed._

_"Don't mind?! But you might get sick, baka!"_

_"Oh, so you care 'bout me huh?"_

_I blush a little. "Of course I do! You're my friend! And tell me, why are you here! You shouldn't have run in the rain…"_

_"I was worried that you might be stuck here in school and lonely." Akira said smiling._

_"That's all?! You're really stupid! I can manage even though I'm alone you know. I got used to it."_

_"But I don't want to see you lonely anymore. Remember what I always tell you, I want to see you smiling more from now on, right? And besides, you're a best friend for me. I can't just leave you alone. " Akira said smiling._

_"Best Friend?"_

_"Yup. Why?"_

_"Well, it's just that I never thought you consider me as a best friend. The truth is I care a lot 'bout you cause I consider you as a best friend too."_

_"Really?! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks like this! So, best friends?" Akira said raising his pinky._

_I raised mine as well locking it in his. "Un. Best Friends. Forever…"_

* End of Flashback *

We both laugh as we recall that day when we both promised to be best friends forever. Alongside that promise was the promise to share our feelings, meaning to say, no secrets, and to stay together forever. Akira lay softly in the blanket using his arms as his pillow to look up at the sky. Right then and there, another memory flashed in my mind as Akira read another line. "…_So many times when my heart was broken, Visions of you would keep me strong_…"

* Flashback *

_"Why does this have to happen!!!" Akira cried clutching my arms tighter while he cried unstoppable in my half-open polo.  I stoked his back comfortably trying to ease the pain. I want him to know that I was hear for him and I'll never leave him alone._

_"It's alright Akira. You can cry as long as you want. Sometimes we need to spill all the pain out." I whispered softly in his hear holding him tighter and closer into me._

_"Kaede, why does this always happen to me? Why can't a find someone who will love me and accept my love? Why? WHY!!!" Akira said befoe breaking more tears._

_"Shh… Everything will be fine. Every happening has their own reasons Akira. Besides, I'm here to love you and I am really grateful for the love you have given me. We are just the same. I also wish to love and be loved and you showed it all to me. I want to show it to you too, if its okay?"_

_Akira finally stopped crying. He wiped his eyes with his fists and turned to look at me with those puffy red eyes. Without anymore reply or warning, he hugged me tighter resting his head in my shoulder. Then he whispered softly in my ear, "Arigato, Kaede." and I felt him smile in my shoulder before falling into a dreamless sleep. I smiled secretly. "…I'll always be here for you like you are to me…"_

* End of Flashback *

I sighed heavily as that memory entered my mind before sitting down beside him with my arms supporting my body to look at the ocean of blue above me too. I don't want to see Akira cry anymore. It pains me to see him heartbroken like that. Since that day on, Akira never took in any girlfriends anymore. I was really worried 'bout him but he simply told me he was already happy being with me and that was all that mattered. I smile inwardly before grabbing the paper from his hands to read the next lines. "…_It was you who first believed, in all that I was made to be_…" I said never taking my eyes off the sky and earning a baffled look from Akira.

"D'you also remember that whenever I have a concert, you were always there."

"Ah. I make sure never to miss one."

I smiled turning to look at this unfathomable cerulean orbs. "I'm really glad you were always there to support me. Your support were different form the others since you don't simply listen to the song but you see through my feelings as well."

Akira nodded. "I can simply understand you. We're just the same and I never judge a person from physical but from whom he or she really is. I simply adore you for you are you."

I laugh soflty. "You were the first person ever to believe me for who I am. And you know what, you always made me happy. Remember, you always visit backstage after the concert and you never fail to give me presents, congratulate me, and most of all, bankrupt my credit card."

"Ah."

* Flashback *

_"Omedetou Kae-chan!!!" Akira said throwing a huge bear hug at me._

_"Akira!!! Stopi it!!! I can't breathe!!!"_

_"Oh, gomen." Akira said releasing his tight grip on my waist. "Oh, by the way, here." _

_Akira placed a small and cool object in my palm. I opened my palm to reveal, "What's this? A piece of earring?" _

_"Ah. Mite." Akitra said pointing to the earring stud in his right ear. "Let's say it's one of those friendship thingies. Please Kae-chan, wear that one on your left ear. Please?"_

_I looked at the small object, then to Akira's right ear and back to his eyes before sighing. "Oh, alright." I said surrendering to his cute and irresistible pleadings._

_"Yay!!! And since your concert's another success, this calls for another celebration as well!!!"_

_"Not again. I'm going to lose all my money if I always have concerts that end into celebrations like this." I said sinking on the floor._

* End of Flashback *

I fiddle the small object in my left ear. Yes, it was the earring Akira gave me. We both wore it since then and we never took it off. It was a simple blue earring that looked like a cat's eye to me. When you look at it from afar, you'll think it's black, but if you look closely, it's really blue just in a very rich color.

Akira stood up and sat in the same position I was. "It's fun to remember things, ne?" I simply nod at him. He snatched the paper again from my hands and read some more. "…_And I've never been the same, since you first believed_…"

That line caught my attention since I was the one who wrote it. I forgot to tell. Akira has been helping me in writing the lyrics of this song. So far, we only made a few lines that were not really arranged. They were simply lines that could be added in any part of the song and they just came out of the blue.

"I've changed." I said as the wind gently blew past my hair. "And you were the reason behind this." I turned around to face Akira once again. he was also looking at me. A warm smile grazing his handsome features. "I changed to the point that even my teammates noticed it."

"Last June. At the beach…" Akira said.

"I know."

* Flashback *

_"This is FUN!!!" Ryota said splashing water into Mitsui's face._

_Mitsui splashed water back on him. "Take THIS!!!"_

_"Everyone's having fun." Kogure said._

_"Hai, sempai. But look at Rukawa. He';s the one terribly having fun." Ayako said pointing to where Akira and I was._

_Kogure glanced over to where we are. We were playing a water fight. Akira laughed playfully. "Take THIS!!! You can't beat me Kae-chan!!!"_

_"Teme!!! I won't lose to you!!! Take this too!!!" I said splashing a lot of water into Akira's face that he can't fight back. I laughed seeing him panic._

_"Look! The kitsune's laughing!!!Will it rain cats and dogs or what?!" Sakuragi teased. No sooner than later, everyone's attention was on me. I froze. But then, Akira was there to save me._

_"He can laugh you know. He's also human!" Akira practically scolded the redhead do'ahou while hooking an arm over my shoulder. "Ne, Kae-chan?" _

_I bowed my head a little feeling quite uneasy with his face so close to mine. I tried hard to control my blushing, which I became successful with, but not the smile forming in my lips. "Hai."_

_"He's really changed." Mitsui whispered to the others._

_"Un."_

* End of Flashback *

Akira and I shared a lot of things already. We went through a lot of events and I could feel myself getting closer to him everyday. He was always there to inspire me, to help me, to comfort me, to protect me and to love and respect me for who 

I am. I am really happy to have met him. He was the key that opened my heart to the world. He's a very special peron to me. I don't know what I would feel if I lost him but I know my life would never be the same again. I never really wanted to imagine what would happen if he was gone because I'll never ever let that happen. I feel comfortable just being with him. This is all I needed.

I shift my gaze to his direction. I study his face closely. Akira indeed is a very handsome man. His features are one of a kind that any girl would simply fall for him. He was enticing in every way. His actions, his emotions, his smile, everything about him is simply wonderful. He's like an angel from heaven.

I frantically shake my head to erase all my unwanted fantasies. _'This is wrong!!! Why am I thinking like this?! Am I? Masaka! Can I be in LOVE with… HIM? But, no, this can't be! We're both males.'_

_~ But it doesn't matter as long as you're happy. Love has no limitations. Love is when you are happy. ~ _Another vpice inside me argued.

_'Still, It can't be! This is wrong! This is ALL wrong! Maybe I'm just attracted to him! He's my best friend! That's all!'_

_~ Don't deny your feelings anymore! You love SENDIH AKIRA! That's the truth! Don't deny it anymore, since itll hurt you more! Look closely in you heart and you will see that it belongs to only one person. And that is…Akira… ~_

_'Yamete! Onegai! Just leave me alone! Allow me to think by myself!!!' _I shouted mentally as I clasped my head in pain. 

"Kae-chan daijobou ka? Kae-chan?" Akira shook me nervously as he kept repeating those words. I held his arms tightly signaling him to stop. "Daijobou. I was just thinking too much." I said smiling up at him reassuringly. He smiled back although I could clearly see the nervousness and fear in his eyes, and there was more. It was like a message. _'Kaede, I'm worried about you. I just love you so much that it hurts me to see you suffer.' _That was the message in his eyes that I could read somehow. I shook my head. _'Impossible.'_ I thought. _'Both Akira and I know that a male loving a male is wrong. Maybe I'm just tired.'_

I smiled up again at Akira before fully releasing my arms from his grip. I carefully stood up brushing the leaves from my clothes. "Let's go now. Leiko told me she wanted me to meet somebody today. I need to be there by 2:30"

Sendoh stood up too brushing the leaves from his clothes and packing the lunch we had back into its cases. "If that's what you say."

After packing everything, we left the place and walked over to my red sports car parked in a park nearby. I settled my self in the driver's seat and Akira made his way to the passenger's seat. Fastening our seatbelts and starting the engine we drove off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silence filled the room as Akira and I waited impatiently for Leiko to come with the person she was to introduce. We arrived 5 minutes early in the studio and we are currently in the waiting room. I look at my watch. Leiko was late already. By how long? Ten minutes. Then, as if on cue, the door creaked open to and Leiko entered with a young lady behind her.

"Gomen Kaede. Traffic you see. And, hi to you too Sendoh." She said as both of us stood up and bowed dwon to both of them. "Oh by the way Kaede, this is the person I want you to meet." Leiko stepped aside to reveal the young lady beside her. "This is Ania. Ania Versailles. She's a half-Japanese and half-French. She came here all the way from Europe to be my assistant since I'm getting quite busy this days."

I eyed the young lady. She was around 16 I guess. She had long black hair that reached her waist with dark garnet red highlights. Her eyes were in a beautiful shade of amethyst and she has a very beautiful slim body to boot. All in all, she was gorgeous. She smiled at me. "Hello. I'm Ania. I believe your Kaede right?" she asked in a soft and calm voice that was music to my ears.

"Hai."

"It's nice to meet you and to work with you." she said stretching an arm.

I shook my hand with hers. "Ah. Nice to meet you too." I said my cheeks turning into a light shade of pink.

"I see you're getting along well. Well, I'll leave all of you first to get to know each other. Have fun!" Leiko said leaving the room.

"So, I want to know more 'bout you. Why don't we go to the café downstairs and have a talk?" Ania asked me.

I looked at Akira first before turning to look back at her. "D'you mind if I bring my friend along?"

"Of course not! By the way, I still don't know your name."

"Huh?! Oh me. I'm Akira. Akira Sendoh. I'm Kaede's best friend." Akira said shaking his hands with Ania's

"Nice to be meeting you. So, let's go!"

"Ah. Sure." Both of us replied in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Really? You're good at your age." 

Ania nodded taking another sip from her coffee. "Un. That was why Leiko-san asked me to go here to Japan."

"How 'bout your parents?" I asked placing my own cup down.

"They'll be staying in France. It's fine with them for me to go here since Japan's my second home and I'll be continuing my studies here."

" I see."

Ania and I continued our conversation. We talked about a lot of things and other more. She was fun to be with and fun to talk with too. I feel the same feeling from what I felt when I first met Akira in her. I have a feeling we'll be close friends. But what bothered me was that all the time Ania and I were having a heart-to-heart conversation Akira never said anything. Usually, he's so talkative when we're with my teammates or his. But now, he's so quiet. But I didn't take much notice on this since I was so much indulged in our conversation and face the fact that Ania was so beautiful. She captivated my eyes like Akira did.

_'I don't know how to describe it but I think I fell love at first sight with her. yes, Akira was just a best friend. I can't love him since he's a male just like me. Yes. This is what's true.'_

"Oh, it's 4 Pm already. I g2g! I made a promise to my cousin to meet her at 5. I'm really sorry. But I wish to talk with you longer."

"No. It's alright. So, see you tomorrow okay?" I said as Ania stood up to leave.

"Un. Bye Kaede! Bye Akira!" she said then she disappeared out of sight. As soon as she was gone, I let out a sigh. "She's so beautiful." I whispered to myself. Unknown to me was that, a pair of eyes were watching me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- 2 months later -

One month has passed since Ania and I first met each other. I'm getting closer to her everyday and at the same time I'm falling more deeply in love with her. I got to know a lot of things 'bout her. We always see each other at work and we usually go out together. It was sun being with her. She always finds a way to make someone feel comfortable and not bored. I just love her so much, but I don't now how to tell.

Actually, she also entered Shohoku High. Even my teammates like her. they say she's really pretty and fun to be with too. She's always there to watch me practice and we're even on the same class! Oh, how lucky I am! I get to see her everyday since we also work together, remember.

I sighed dreamily as I thought of Ania again. "Kaede, daijoubou?" I was snapped out of my trances when I heard Ania's voice. I looked beside me to see Ania looking at me concerned. I smiled and nodded at her. "I'm fine don't worry. I was just thinking 'bout somethings."

Ania smiled." I'm glad to hear you're fine. Ne, Kaede? I don't have anything to do this Sunday. D'you want to go out?"

"Go out?" I asked.

"Un. I heard there was a nice fun park near Ryonan."

"Oh, That one. " I remember going with Akira there 2 months ago. We had so much fun. 

"So, Kaede? What d'you say?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said calmly. But deep inside I was jumping in joy! A date!!! We will go for a date!!! I had been out with her for three times already. And those times were like a date.

"Really? Yay! I think this will be a nice Christmas for me! Let's go on the 24th. And let's invite Akira too."

"Sure. If that's what you want. I'll just be the one to call him."

Ania smiled at me before stealing a glance at her watch. "G2g! Call me up tonight Kaede! Ja!" she said leaving.

"Ja!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please Akira, come on the 24th. Please?" I begged Akira to Akira on the phone for the third time.

"I'm really sorry Kaede but I'm busy." Akira said from the other line.

I frowned. "You're not busy! And what have you been doing this weeks? My god! You haven't showed yourself for about what?! 3 weeks?! I asked Koshino what have you been busy with and he told me you're just locking yourself at home. What's wrong with you Akira?"

I heard Akira sigh form the other line. "Nothing really."

"So, will you come? I haven't seen you for weeks now. Are you avoiding me?" 

"No Kaede. I'm not. Anyway, I'll just think about it okay?"

"Okay. But please come Akira. Ania and I will be expecting you. Remember, on the 24th, 9 Am at Symphonia Fun Park, okay? Bye." 

"Bye." Akira said the he hung up.

I sighed heavily flopping into my bed. Ever since Ania came, Akira started acting weird. At first, he still went out with us, but after sometime he rarely showed up. He's always quiet and we don't get to eat together nowadays. And then, one time he didn't really show up anymore. It's been like that for 3 consecutive weeks. He didn't even call! I was really worried about my best friend. And one thing also that bothered me was that he no longer called me Kae-chan instead he called me Kaede. I don't know what's happening to him really but I can tell that something's wrong. 

I sighed once more. It's been 2 months already since he changed and it's the only time I realized that I've missed the old him so much. I felt incomplete when he started not coming. But I didn't mind it since Ania was there to fill it all up. I'm happy being with her. I close my eyes as I remember the memories I had with Akira then with Ania. I'm getting very much confused. I love Ania but something deep inside me tells me I love Akira. I don't know. _'Who is the person really deserving of my love? Who?'_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Note_**: So minna!!! How was it!!! I hope you like it!!! I could say this is one of my shortest chapters. By the way, I'm sorry if time flies fast here. I am so tired already and I just typed the last 4 scenes out of the blue. I'm ver mush tired when I was typing that scenes that's why I'm very much sorry if those scenes weren't good. Anyway, what are you waitin for? Press the button down there and review. Please let me see my effort was worthy enough. And I would like to ask you guys questions which I would like you to vote into.

1) Do you want Akira to come to the fun park on the 24th?

2) What will he do in the fun park?

     a) Ignore the two and have fun himself.

     b) He always interrupts the two with his plans.

     c) He confesses to Kaede 'bout his feelings.

     d) He won't come.

     e) Others: ______________(specify)

Please answer the questions in your reviews. I'm afraid I won't be able to update  if there are no reviews and answers. Please try to understand minna-san!!! I'm not forcing you, feel free to do what you like. You can flame me but please be gentle okay? Well, till next chap! Ja!

**_Next Chapter Preview_**: Will Akira come or not? Ah!!! What is Kaede doing?! What is he saying?! Nani?! Akira leaving… and Kaede not going after him… DOSHITE?! And someone's gonna cry… Who? Are all of this true? Read and find out on the next chapter.

**_Possible title for next chap: '_**_Love, Lies and Goodbyes'_


	6. Broken Vow

**_Author's Notes_**: Konnichiwa minna-san!!! First of all, GOMEN for the late update!!! I was having a lot of troubles lately that was why it took me some time to actually post this. Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed in the last chapter!!! I really appreciate it. Sank Yuu na!!! And now for my replies…

_kaira_: Thanx for voting!!! But I'm afraid to say a different scene will happen. Anyway, arigato!!!

_FaNTaSY_GuRL_: You're review was so far the longest I've read. Don't worry, I understand your review and to tell you the truth I like to thank you really for reminding me about Kae-chan's behavior. I'll try my best to align it more to his real attitude but I'm afraid to say he'll still remain OOC here. About the vote, I'm afraid a different scene will happen. I hope you'll like it!!! Arigato!!!

_jess-miranda_: *RaVe jumps excitedly* Oh!!! It's jess-miranda-san!!! You know what, you really impressed me!!! Actually, almost all of the ideas you said are VERY MUCH close to the real events that will soon be happening. When I was reading your review, I was really shocked! It was like you were reading my mind! Sugoi!!! Anyway, thanx for the support and I'll try my best to make this fic good enough to read. Arigato!!!

_yl_: *RaVe blushes beet red* Ano…arigato!!! I'm very much flattered. Never thought someone would actually say that to me. Anyway, thanx for voting!!! I'm really sorry but a different scene will be happening but I hope you like it. Sank Yuu!!!

_ryosashi_: GOMEN NASAI!!! I'm really sorry if I updated VERY LATE and made you and other guys out there wait. Again, GOMEN!!! Don't worry, they'll end up together. This is a SenRu fic after all. ^-^ And about your idea…You'll see =p

Just read this chap… Arigato!!!

_Hibiki-chan_: *RaVe waves a wand over Hibiki-sama saying "Wish granted!"* You're right! Aki's going to come to the park. How could he leave HIS Kaede with a different girl anyway, ne? Anyway, thanx for reviewing to my fic always!!! *huggles Hibiki-sama* Arigato!!! By the way, how'd you get your name? Are you a fan of someone named Hibiki?

_Abby_: *RaVe chokes Abby* You always give me a hard time you know!!! I always tell you to press the enter key!!! Anyway, thanx for the review. I don't need to tell anything to you cause you never failed to call me everyday. Anyway, like promised, I'll be posting our fic today!!! Just search for it okay!!! Ja!!!

_Karen_: Arigato Karen-san!!! I'm flattered really. Don't worry, I'm doing my best to finish this before classes start. Actually, 3 more chapters to go plus one epilogue and I'm done!!! I'll try my best!!! Arigato!!! Anyway, are you a Filipina or a Filipino?

Well, that's it for the replies!!! Whoa! That was the longest list of reviewers I've had so far. I hope I always get that many reviews. Anyway, I just want to ask you guys a few questions. Does anyone know where I could get a cute picture message or logo of F4? I'm really a big fan of theirs and I'm desperate to have their picture especially Vanness Wu! And if also you know of a good site, please inform me too. ^-^

Anyway, I hope I didn't bother you too much. One more thing, d'you guys remember that I gave a possible title for this chap in my last author' note? Unfortunately, I won't be using that title. For the votes, I juts used it as basis so I hope you understand. Anyway, like to inform you guys that this fic will end in 10 chapters only. No more no less, I guess? By the way, I'm making another SenRu fic as soon as I finish writing this. I hope you'll read it too. As of now, I'm posting a new fic I made with my friend, Abby. It is the Rayearth section entitled 'Love's reflection'. I hope that Rayearth and Umi/Clef fans out there would have time to read this. And now, after the long wait, here's Chapter 6!!!

**_Standard Disclaimers applied._**

**__**

**_You First Believed_**__

_by RaVe_

**_Chapter 6_****: _Broken Vow…_**__

~Sendoh's POV~

I lay quietly in bed reminiscing while the song 'unbreakable' played in the background. The sun was already up in the sky with its gentle morning rays illuminating the snow-covered city of Kanagawa but not my frostbitten heart.

Yes, a lot of people may have noticed that I changed lately. I became extremely quiet and absentminded these past few weeks. Everyone was getting worried about me. They all thought I was sick. Well, I could say they're partially correct but my sickness is not physical but emotional. Its not my body that's affected nor needs treatment but my heart; my broken heart.

This all started happening to me 2 weeks ago. There was this certain event that made a deep wound in my heart. An event I will never ever forget…

*Flashback*

_I was busy window-shopping when I spotted 2 of my close friends. I smile to myself and rush to their direction. But then, I wished I never have done that since I soon regretted what I heard and saw…_

_"Here."_

_"What's this?"_

_"Just open it and you'll see."_

_"O~kay…"_

_"So?"_

_"Kaede…this is-no, I really can't believe this…I-I don't know…what to say…"_

_"So?"_

_"Yes… and thank you. Aishteru Kaede."_

_"Arigato. Aishteru Ania."_

* End of Flashback*

'_Aishteru Ania_' Those words and that scene kept on haunting me since then. I already knew still a month ago that Ania and Keade were getting pretty close but I never expected that closeness to reach this far. It was way beyond my thinking. I never knew…

I must admit I was getting pretty much ignored by Kaede lately but I didn't mind. I saw him happy and that was all that mattered. But what I didn't know was that my own mistake will be the main cause of my pain now. _'If only… If only I said it earlier, this wouldn't be happening to me…'_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up 2 hours later to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I rub my eyes lazily as I rose from bed. It surprised me that my hands were wet afterwards…_with tears_. I laugh sadly to myself. So, I fell asleep crying huh? After washing my face and making sure that I didn't look like I just cried, I rushed downstairs to answer the door. It turned out that my unexpected guest was my close friend Koshino. I pasted a fake smile on my face and greeted him. "Ohayo Kosh!" I said trying to sound as giddy as I used to be.

Koshino grunted. "You're hopeless Akira."

I look at him confused but he just answered me with an observing stare. I froze for some time as I felt his eyes boring into every inch of me; from head to toe and inside out. Finally satisfied he sighs disappointedly and enters the house. I stood aside to give him space to enter. His actions were really confusing me. But I just shrugged them away and closed the door to follow him to the living room.

"So? What are you doing these past few weeks?" Koshino started quickly but seriously as I settled down opposite him. He was staring hard at me with those serious and knowing eyes.

"Huh? What d'you mean?" I replied pretending to be innocent. The truth was I was afraid to know where this conversation will lead into.

"This is no time for jokes Akira. I'm serious. So, tell me, what's wrong? You're not your usual self these past few days."

"I really don't know what you're talking 'bout Kosh. I don't understand…" I replied softly averting my gaze to the ground.

Koshino abruptly stood up glaring down at me. I could visibly see the anger in his eyes; that anger I never wished to see. He was controlling his anger. I could tell that since his fists were rolled up tight but secured by his side. "What do I mean?! C'mon Akira! Snap out of it! You know what I mean!"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I just lowered my more till my hair covered my eyes. I don't want him to see what I'm feeling right now. I don't want him to know…"I really don't know what you're talking about…" I answered somehow. Koshino was really good. He knew me better than anybody and even myself. I've figured he'll notice my change. After all, we've known each other since childhood. I also had this feeling he knew what was going on with me. But I want to remain the knowledge he has about that there. Period. And nothing more…but my stubbornness made him reach the limit of his patience.

Koshino grabbed me by the collar and shoved me to the wall. My back hit the wall hard. I winced in pain. Anger can really make people do unbelievable things. "Stop pretending Akira! I know you! I know why you're acting like this these past few days! You're so stupid you know! D'you think I won't notice anything from the beginning? I'm not stupid like you! You love Kaede and that's the truth right? Tell me! Speak up!" he shouted tightening his grip on my collar every now and then.

But, I never had the guts to answer. I was rendered speechless. I had nothing to say since he was right. He was absolutely right…"Akira! Stop hurting yourself! You love Kaede right? I know you. I've noticed it and I'm happy that you've finally found someone you will give your love and heart out. But now what? Look at you! You're not the Akira I know! You look miserable now! D'you think locking yourself here for days will change something?! No! Nothing will really happen if you stay here. D'you want to see him being taken away from you completely huh?!" Koshino paused and calmed down a little. "Akira, if you're serious about him, then do something. That's the only way left for you. Unless…"he trailed off.

I stood there motionless as every statement was absorbed in my head. All the time Koshino was scolding me, my eyes were widening in shock especially at his last words…"Akira…" Koshino called softly releasing my collar. "Akira, tell him. Tell him how you feel. Don't let your feelings remain unspoken and hidden. The more you do, the more you hurt yourself. Akira, even though we want to step aside in these kinds of situations to see the ones we love happy, we just can't seem to do. We find ourselves hurt and regret fills us. D'you know why you're hurting so much Akira?" I shake my head not knowing the answer. "That's because you regret never telling him your feelings. Tell him Akira. Tell him before its too late. We won't know what might come when you do but at least you have no more regrets. You'll recover and you'll be happy too seeing him happy. That's the way things should go in this kinds of situations. Akira, don't be afraid. Try, but always remember to be ready for the consequences. Besides, things happen for a reason, you know." Koshino looks at me and smiles hopefully. "So?"

All the time Koshino was talking the sense out of me, I felt like heavy weights were being removed from my shoulders. Everything that Kosh told me gave me new hope. I'm felt so much relieved. To tell you the truth, I felt like crying. And I found I was indeed crying as I looked up at Koshino feeling hot tears streaming down my face. They were uncontrollable tears of mixed joy, pain and sorrow I always kept aside. I collapsed on the floor crying harder while Kosh kneeled down beside me to give comfort.

"Kosh…I-I love Kaede…I love Kaede so much…so much that it hurts…" I said in between sobs as I finally found the urge to spoke. "The truth was…I was jealous…Since Ania came… Kaede started ignoring me…I didn't mind it at first but I soon realized that it hurts so much…I loved him that was why I never said a thing…but the truth was the pain was too much for me…deep…the pain was so deep…" I finished breaking down into tears once more.

Koshino secretly smiled despite the situation. "Shh…that's alright Akira. Everything will be fine." he said tapping me at the back. "Now, stand up and fix yourself. You don't want Kaede to be disappointed don't you?"

Recovering a little, I sat up rubbing my eyes to stop the flow of tears. And for the first time since these past few days, I smiled sincerely. "Un. I'll come for sure and I'll tell him this time. Arigato Kosh…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gomen!" I said running at the front steps of Symphonia to meet Kaede and Ania. When I got to the top, I saw Ania smiling at me. I smiled back despite the jealousy I feel for her for taking MY Kaede away and the fact she was the reason I broke down a while ago. Anyway, she's still my friend. Speaking of Kaede, I look at him and greet him with a happy 'konnichiwa' but he never looked back at me. It seems he's been drowning in his thoughts since his eyes looked distant and he was extremely quiet. My smile vanished to be replaced by a frown. _'Something's bothering him, that's for sure.'_

"Kaede~ Akira's here. Iku!" Ania said tugging Kaede's arm excitedly. 

Kaede seem to have snapped out of his thoughts since he looked down to meet Ania's eyes. He nodded slightly and swiftly looked up again to get back to his dazed state. Then, as if feeling my presence for the first time, he turned around only to have his eyes locked into mine. We locked gazes for quite sometime. I took the moment to stare at his eyes again like I used to do before. I really missed those old times. Even though Kaede kept silent all the time we were together, I still loved his company. I didn't mind him being silent at all. Only being with him already makes me happy. I continued to search his eyes but I didn't find it the same way it used to be. Before, his eyes were filled with different emotions that he only allows me to see. But now, his eyes are empty. I don't see his emotions or they're rather hidden.

I tried hard to search his eyes more but the moment came to an end when he shifted his gaze to the ground. That was when I recognized a few feelings were already etched in his face; loneliness and confusion. But why? I don't know. I really hope Kaede's fine. I hate seeing him like this. I really do.

~Rukawa's POV~

I stare silently at the ground like it was the best thing I've ever laid my eyes on all these times. The truth was I just experienced locking gazes with HIM, AGAIN. Akira. It's been long since we last did this, I realized. What I saw in his eyes were the same things I used to see before. His eyes were always open and warm for me. And he searches into my eyes again. But unlike before, I can't unveil my emotions to him, especially now.

I sigh heavily. Why am I acting like this anyway? I feel so…weird. I look up to see two different kinds of faces. The first one was looking far away at the fun park and her eyes are gleaming in joy and excitement. The other one? The other one had a worried look in his face dedicated to me. _'If only he knew…'_ I thought. '_…he was the reason behind this…_'

* Flashback *

**_'Akira's been acting strange lately. I'm worried.'_**_I thought as I walk to Akira's house. Actually, he wasn't in his house today. I heard he was staying in an apartment nearby recently due to some business; unknown business. I sigh. Anyway, what do I care 'bout his business? The real reason I came here really was to ask him whether he'll be coming to Symphonia today with Ania and I. It's early morning in the 24th of December and I'm really hoping he could come. _

_I stop short in front of a certain door and heave yet another sigh. '**Yare yare. Better give this do'ahou a surprise.'** I thought opening the door and entering as silently as possible. When I got safely inside without creating a sound, I made my way to the living room. It wasn't really hard for me not to make a sound since I was used to it. I've excelled in walking unheard and unseen since I'm silent myself. I thought the place was just normal and Akira might be sleeping but my superstitions proved to be wrong when I heard someone shouting. I peep through the door and I was surprised at what I saw._

_Koshino held Akira by the collar and pushed him hard on the wall making the latter wince in pain. I was about to rush in to help Akira when Koshino spoke. "_ **_Stop pretending Akira! I know you! I know why you're acting like this these past few days! You're so stupid you know! D'you think I won't notice anything from the beginning? I'm not stupid like you! You love Kaede and that's the truth right? Tell me! Speak up!_**_" I listened to Koshino attentively although I never understood him. But then something caught my attention. One statement did. '** You love Kaede and that's the truth right?**'_

_My eyes widened in shock as I continued to absorb Koshino's words. " **Akira! Stop hurting yourself! You love Kaede right? I know you. I've noticed it and I'm happy that you've finally found someone you will give your love and heart out. But now what? Look at you! You're not the Akira I know! You look miserable now! D'you think locking yourself here for days will change something?! No! Nothing will really happen if you stay here. D'you want to see him being taken away from you completely huh?!**" Koshino paused and calmed down a little._ **_"Akira, if you're serious about him, then do something. That's the only way left for you. Unless…_**_" he trailed off._

_Then, realization hit me hard. Masaka! So my guesses before were right. Akira…loves me… And… he saw us that day…2 weeks ago. I didn't know. But could all of this be true? Please Akira, say something. I'm getting confused about this!_

_"**Akira**…" Koshino called softly releasing Akira's collar. "**Akira, tell him. Tell him how you feel. Don't let your feelings remain unspoken and hidden. The more you do, the more you hurt yourself. Akira, even though we want to step aside in these kinds of situations to see the ones we love happy, we just can't seem to do. We find ourselves hurt and regret fills us. D'you know why you're hurting so much Akira?" Akira silently shakes his head. "That's because you regret never telling him your feelings. Tell him Akira. Tell him before its too late. We won't know what might come when you do but at least you have no more regrets. You'll recover and you'll be happy too seeing him happy. That's the way things should go in this kinds of situations. Akira, don't be afraid. Try, but always remember to be ready for the consequences. Besides, things happen for a reason, you know.**" Koshino finished softening little by little. Silence followed filling the whole room. And, to my surprise, Akira…broke down. And I realized…it was my fault._

_I collapse to the ground myself confused. I really don't know. **'I don't understand all this. Please somebody tell me what's going on!**' I thought clasping my head. As if answering my questions, Akira spoke. _**" _Kosh…I-I love Kaede…I love Kaede so much…so much that it hurts…_**_" Akira said in between sobs. "_ **_The truth was…I was jealous…since Ania came… Kaede started ignoring me…I didn't mind it at first but I soon realized that it hurts so much…I loved him that was why I never said a thing…but the truth was the pain was too much for me…deep…the pain was so deep… _**_" He finished breaking into tears once more._

****

_I felt like my heart stopped beating at that very moment. Akira loved me… so much that he didn't mind the pain. He's hurt…because of me. I never knew. I never knew Akira had serious feelings for me. I never knew I was already hurting him. **'Forgive me Akira. Forgive me. I really don't want to see you like this but I'm really confused right now. I'm sorry. I'm very… sorry…'** I thought sadly as I stood up and quickly but quietly left before my tears threatened to spill._

_* End Of Flashback *_

I shake my head to erase that pitiful image of Akira breaking down because of me. Come to think of it, I said once that I never ever wanted to see him wanted to see him sad more or less cry. I also said I won't know how I would feel if I lost him. But look now, I never realized every single one of my past promises only remain now as broken vows. I'm a big cheater and a liar. I'm VERY angry at myself fro allowing this to happen but…

"Kaede? Kaede are you alright? You look pale."

My thought all drained out as I heard someone calling my name. I turn around to the source of the voice and come back to the real world. It was Ania. She's holding me tightly in the arm and her eyes are tipped up to look at me. I tried to smile but I only ended up grinning. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I said before turning to look away so as not to meet those sad cerulean orbs of my best friend. '_There's nothing I can do anymore. Akira, this love is wrong. I know my love for Ania is the real one. I'm sure you'll realize it soon. What's done is done. And everything shall remain as it is now. This is for the both of us. Please understand.'_ I thought finally making up my mind.

~Sendoh's POV~

We've been roaming around and having fun for quite some time now or rather, THEY'RE having fun. I glance at Ania and Kaede. They look so happy while I on the other hand, hurting. As each minute pass, Ania was getting closer to Kaede and I HATE it! Even though she's my friend, my blood's boiling for her! I've been observing her for quite some time now and I would note she was like a LEECH; always sticking onto Kaede for life support. But of course I won't allow her to do that especially with me around and after going through the ignore treatment they give me again. I don't blame Kaede really. He seems to be distant all this time today. Anyway, I've been doing a lot of interruptions to them lately. What kind of interruptions? Oh, you'll see, since I'm going to do it again to get rid of a pest.

"Hey! It's our turn! Kaede and I will sit together since the three of us don't fit while you can ride the next one Akira." Ania said referring to the ferris wheel seats. But of course, I won't allow her to be with Kaede alone. 

"Hey! I'd say we'd fit! Watch!" I jumped to seat in between Kaede and Ania. Although I was quite uncomfortable, I didn't mind. 

"I'm getting squished, 'ahou." Kaede said glaring at me.

I smile brightly back at him and moved a little to the right to give him more space. "See. I told you we'd fit." I said smiling triumphantly inside. I look at Ania and I see her frown. But I don't care, when it comes to Kaede, I'll do anything.

We rode the Ferris wheel in peace or so I thought? Ania kept on glancing and smiling at Kaede while I tried my best to divert her attention or block her sight. I was pretty much successful with that. I laugh giddily inside as I succeeded in interrupting Ania and Kaede's conversation yet again. Ania forced a fake smile while Kaede frowned a little and glared at me. I just sat there peacefully acting as innocent as possible. The ride lasted for about 30 seconds and more before it got to a full stop. We hopped off from it and decided to refresh ourselves with ice cream.

"My treat." Kaede said bringing out his wallet when we were in front of the store.

I quickly held his hand to prevent him from taking out money. "No. MY treat."

Kaede just sighed and gave up. He nodded at me then went off to sit in a bench. I turned to face the only person left with me. Ania. "Arigato Akira." she said. I look at her confused. _'Does she really think I'll treat her too? Of course I'm planning something.'_ I pretended to look inside my wallet for money when I also faked out a gasp. "Oh no! I don't have enough money!"

"Don't worry. I'll just pay for it." Ania said taking out her wallet as well.

"Well, I guess that's fine. I'll just treat Kaede. I'm really sorry."

Ania smiled. "No. That's ok. I don't mind really."

And so, it ended with me treating Kaede ice cream and Ania buying her own. But of course, my plan doesn't stop there. I smile sheepishly as I walk over to Kaede carrying only one order of ice cream with 5 scoops with Ania trailing behind me. I sat down beside Kaede and smiled lovingly at him. I saw him blush a little. _'That's more like it.'_

"Here." I said handing the cone to Kaede.

He just stared at in confusion. "How come there's only one? There's the two of us, 'ahou."

"Why, we'll share of course!"

Kaede glared at me. "SHARE?! Why would I?'

"Oh C'mon Kaede. We used to do that remember?" I said smiling sheepishly at him and Ania.

The love of my life just sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright." he said licking the first scoop already.

This made me smile even more. I laugh in victory mentally and grabbed the ice cream from Kaede to taste it too. _'I LOVE this! This is just like kissing Kaede!'_ And so, we shared the ice cream. When we finished, we got to see more rides. And I carried out my plan even more. And that is: **_'To get rid of the pest.'_**

It was already 9 in the evening and we decided to rest first before we call it a day. So far, my plan was VERY MUCH successful and I'm really happy 'bout that. There's just one thing more left for me to do. And I can't pass the day without doing this. I will take this opportunity for sure. Ania was not around since she asked to go to the comfort room. That means only one thing. I'm left with Kaede alone. Now's my chance.

"Kaede." I started callig out to him softly.

Kaede turned around to face me. "What?"

"Umm… actually there was something I wanted to tell you." I said playing with my fingers. I'm quite scared really. I can't stop trembling.

"Okay."

"D'you mind if we go some other place?"

"Huh? Can't you say it here."

I shake my head. "I'm afraid not."

"Fine."

We both sttod up and I lead him to a secluded corner in the parlk. When I was sure that no one was around, I turned around to face Kaede. I held his hand tightly into mine and looked at him straight in the eye. I wanted to show him I was serious about this.

"Kaede. I've been wanting to tell you this for the past few weeks or should I say months but I didn't find the courage to. Actually, at first it was hard to admit but then I realized it was true." I paused allowing him to absorb every word I said. I wanted him to hear it clearly. He looked at me confused but he nodded. I took it as a signal.

"Kaede, for the past few months we were together, I realized one thing. I've fallen for you… I love you… I love you Kaede…" I said hugging him tight and close to me. I just wanted that moment to last forever. I want to hold him close to me like this always. I want him to feel the love I have for him is true. The truth is I don't want to let go. I'm afraid. I'm afraid I might lose him…

At first he didn't react. The only reaction I noticed were his wide eyes and shocked expression. That was all. But then the thing I feared most came true when he roughly pushed me away. I look at him confused but he only glares at me. "Akira! This is wrong! This is TOTALLY wrong!" He shouts.

"No Kaede, this isn't wrong! I'm sure of my feelings. That's the truth Kaede. I LOVE YOU! Kaede, please, believe me!"

Kaede shakes his head furiously and he starts to take short steps back. "No, no, NO!" I inch in closer to him and try to hug him again but he pushes me back stronger than before. I hit the wall and wince in pain. But despite all this, I won't give up. I stood up and walked even more closer to him. I tried hard to control the tear threatening to spill from my eyes, but I found it impossible. Hot tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. "Kaede… I love you. Please…this love isn't wrong. I know what I feel for you is right. Please Kaede…all I need is an answer. D'you love me? Please answer me. This is my only wish."

Kaede looks up at me and I found his eyes watery but he wiped those away and looked up at me fiercely. "I don't love you." he said sternly glaring at me one last time before he turned to disappear from my sight leaving me alone as the snow started pouring hard…

**_'I DON'T LOVE YOU'_** Those words echoed in my head for so long before I got the chance to register what happen. He turned me down. I lost love again…

I collapse to the cold ground crying harder than before. I felt my heart breaking apart not into pieces but into fragments. The deep wound inside me has come to bleed again. It hurts much more now than before. Why? Why does this have to happen to me? WHY?! 

_I love you Kaede. All I wished for was for you to love me back. But I guess that will never happened cause your heart doesn't belong to me…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

I run as fast as I could back to the bench I sat on earlier as the snow started pouring above me. I don't know why but I feel so much pain. A burning feeling is breaking my heart. Why do I feel so empty so sudden? Why? That was when I realized I was crying. But why? I've already made up my mind. _'I'm sorry to hurt you Akira but I can't accept your love. I just can't…'_

I stopped running to switch into walking when I was a few meters away from where Akira and I sat on earlier. I sat on the bench and lowered my head down. _'Why do I feel so guilty? I feel like something's telling me to come back. But I can't. I won't.'_

"Kaede? Are you alright? Anything wrong? Where's Akira?"

I turn around to see Ania walking towards me. Without lifting my head up to look at her, I rush in to envelope her in my arms. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. Ania hugged me back despite the confusion. "Kaede? Is there anything wrong? Tell me."

"Kiss…" I whisper in her ear.

"What-"

But even before she could react, I already placed my lips on top of hers. _'I'm sorry Akira. I love Ania and that's the truth. This is how love should be. This is it. I'm sorry…'_

_And so, the snow continued pouring covering the whole city in a beautiful shade of white. White. The color that signifies a lot of things. But behind this white is the blackness so deep and dark. Just like snow, it disguises itself in its beautiful color but the truth is hidden beneath. The truth that snow brings pain and sorrow to people's hearts…the cold chill reminding a lot of people… of a few broken vows…_

~ Tsuzuku ~

**_Author's note_**: So how was it? Actualy, I was writing this while listening to the midi of Rurouni Kenshin's Light Shaded Dreams and Weiß Kreuz' Beautiful Alone. Was it that sad? Well, I hope you guys review to let me know how you felt about it. So far, it was quite short but I'll update soon. You can kill me if I didn't update fast. So, please review to let me know what's on your mind. The more the reviews, the faster I update. It makes me think that there are really people tuning into this and reading this. I beg you please review! Well, till here only. Ja!

**_Next Chapter Trailer_**: What happened to Akira? He's missing? But wait, Ruru ponders on something. Will he finally realize his heart belongs to Akira? Or not? Read onto the next chapter to find out.

**_Next Chapter Title_**: _Misunderstood_

__

**_Next update_**: May 30 or June 1 (kill me if I don't update on these dates.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I_

_And then I realize_

_There's more to life than only bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes_

_*I'd give away my soul _

_To hold you once again_

_And never let this promise end…_

_…More than a broken vow…_

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(a few lines from the song Broken Vow by Lara Fabian. The lines under the * are really after the other while I just added the last line. That line is actually in the chorus. The * ones are in the bridge.)

**_~ RaVe ~ _**


	7. Announcement

Hello to all my readers out there! First of all, I would like to thank all who reviewed on Chapter 6. **ARIGATO**! This is really not an update but rather an important announcement. 

Recently, my computer just broke down and it might take days or weeks before it can be fixed. Meaning to say, the next chapter of my fic will be delayed. I'm hoping this would be fixed by the first week of June. So, I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my promise. I know you all want to kill me now but there's really nothing I could do so far. **GOMEN!!**

Actually posting this was already a problem for me. I just ask **_my friend ABBY_** to type this while I was dictating it to her. She was even the one who read your recent reviews to me. I would like to thank her a lot for that. 

But, don't worry guys. I'll still continue to write my fic in a notebook so that I'll just type it when our computer is fixed. I was even planning to **update two chapters on my next post**. I hope you all understand and I'm really sorry. I hope the time I won't be updating wouldn't be the cause of me losing my readers. I really hope you still read this when I post the next chapters. 

Anyway, I hope you guys review and tell me your opinion about this. Your reviews will really help. And please feel free to tell me how you feel so I would know. 

Btw, **Arigato minna-san and gomen-nasai**. So, till next update,Ja! 

**_~ RaVe ~ _**


	8. Misunderstood

**Author's Note**: Hi guys!!! First of all, **_I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!_** I know I've promised to a lot of you people that I'll be updating soon but it took me months. I've been through lot of troubles including school forcing me to stop. I hope you won't get mad at me. But there's one thing I'll promise, I'll finish this fic for sure. About my reply to the reviews, I just emailed you personally. For those who I don't know you're email ads, I'll reply to you on the next chapter. Btw, FF.net has revised rules regarding names. My name now has a 2 beside it making me so annoyed. That is why; I've decided to change my name. I'll be changing it to **_Lil V_**. I hope you guys still would recognize me. Anyweiz, after la long wait, here's Chapter 7!!!

__

_Standard Disclaimers Applied****_

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 7_**: **_Misunderstood_**

Deep and captivating blue eyes looked out absently into the depths of this small river located in the heart of Kanagawa. Its surface glimmering from the sun's rays. Yes, such gorgeous eyes filled with so much warmth despite the cold personality within. But that was long before. That warmth and love that arrived as unexpectedly a few months ago also disappeared in a blink of an eye. Now, those same eyes are filled with a cold absentness and hidden loneliness, pain and regret. The reason? This person never knew and at the same time, he had a feeling he knew it. It was weird. He never knew that these feelings now actually existed in him. These same feelings that created a big void in his heart. A void that was filled by someone special before. And now, he lost him…

_'Nothing can be the same again…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Kaede? Hello?! Are you still here?" Ania said waving a hand in front of the absent-minded ace.

"Huh?! Oh. Sorry." Rukawa replied not even turning to look at Ania. It was as if he never noticed her. He knew all along that ever since they met here near the river, he never spoke a word. He just kept on thinking and pondering about events especially the event two days ago…

*Flashback*

_"Kaede. I've wanted to tell you this for the past few weeks or should I say months but I didn't find the courage to. Actually, at first it was hard to admit but then I realized it was true." _

_"Kaede, for the past few months we were together, I realized one thing. I've fallen for you… I love you… I love you Kaede…" _

_"Akira! This is wrong! This is TOTALLY wrong!" _

_"No Kaede, this isn't wrong! I'm sure of my feelings. That's the truth Kaede. I LOVE YOU! Kaede, please, believe me!"_

_"No, no, NO!" _

_"Kaede… I love you. Please…this love isn't wrong. I know what I feel for you is right. Please Kaede…all I need is an answer. D'you love me? Please answer me. This is my only wish."_

**_'I DON'T LOVE YOU'_**

*End of Flashback*

~Rukawa's POV~

Why can't I erase that moment in my mind? I turned Akira down. So what? That was the right thing to do right? Or…not…

Why am I feeling so much regret, pain and emptiness? It feels like I totally lost something that's a big part of me. Why? I can't explain this feeling and it's blowing up my mind. 

The truth is I feel so much anger for myself. Right now, all I want to do is kick myself. I made Akira cry again. It was my entire fault. It pained me a lot seeing him break down in his house already and seeing him in that condition once more really broke my heart. I saw it right before my very eyes and I feel so sorry. I ran away because I don't want to see it anymore. If only I could turn back time…

_Wait! Why am I thinking this?! Am I? Am I? No…way…_

"Kaede! Kaede! Mou…Kaede! Stop daydreaming!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone shaking my arm. I turn my head to the direction of my arm where a hand was resting. The person connected to that hand was Ania.

"At LAST!" she said. "I thought you were kinda lost or something. I was worried…you…Oh look! It's Akira!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Sendoh's POV ~

            The night two days ago was like the end of the world for me. I never imagined in my entire life that I would be hurt that badly. Kosh told me that the moment I tell him what I truly feel and he rejects me; it wouldn't hurt as bad as not telling him at all. But I guess, they're both the same. I feel so wounded now. My heart's bleeding to the point I'll die deep inside. Death? Is there no other solution?

            I laugh sadly. Why am I thinking of death? If I do it, will I be free? No…But why? I just don't know…

            I rise from bed slowly to take a peaceful ride outside. Maybe, just maybe, I could forget my problems even just today. I swiftly grab my coat, wear it on, and ride my waiting bike outside. I strolled silently around town not even daring to greet nor smile at people like I used to cause I just don't feel in the mood. Who wouldn't? After experiencing such sad moments in my life, I just can't force even a simple smile.

            I wander around further nearing a small river. I slowed down my bike a little to enjoy the fantasizing view before me. The river was gleaming a bright shade of sapphire blue. Its reflection reminding me of HIM who has the same color of eyes as the river's reflection. HIM, who I loved most but turned me down…

            I stop short beside the end of the bridge connecting Shohoku's side to Ryonan's side [1]. The wind blew past me ruffling the leaves of the trees and my hair. The wind. It was carrying a sad melody today. A melody similar to the hymn my heart sings. It feels so soothing to find something that could relate to my loneliness. At least, I have someone with me. I release the brakes on my bike and was about to leave when I heard someone call my name. That voice, it was so familiar. I turn my head to the source of the voice and lo and behold, I see…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Rukawa's POV ~

            …HIM. Of all the people I didn't wish to see today, he was first on the list. And now what? He's here, right in front of me. Of all people, and of all places. I slightly turn my head to the side trying to avoid his gaze. In the corner of my eye, I see him do the same. I guess we just can't afford to see each other especially when fresh wounds aren't yet healed. 

            Ania looks at me then to Sendoh, then to me again and back to him before producing a confused expression on her delicate face. She cocks her head to the side seeing that both of us just don't appreciate each other's presence. She sighs heavily and proceeds in pulling my arm. "Ne Kaede, didn't you hear me? Akira's here. Don't you want to greet him?"

            I tried to ignore Ania which I was successful with and fully turned back my attention to the river. I didn't want to hear nor pay attention to any of her words. Maybe if I did, I wont' be able to… control…

            Giving up on me, Ania runs to Sendoh's direction. "Konnichiwa Akira! How're you doing? I really don't know what's up with Kaede. Why don't you just come over so all three of us could enjoy the view?" she said cheerfully.

            I saw Sendoh's grip on the handle tightened. "Uh, you see Ania I can't. I really got some important matters to attend to. See ya." he said leaving the confused Ania behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Normal POV ~

            Ania walked back towards Rukawa silently to perch at the railing and watch the river's gentle flow too. She was deep in thought. For about 10 minutes or so, silence filled the air. None of them dared to speak. None of them tore their eyes from the view. The silence was pure and disturbing. Only the wind's silent voices, the ruffling of the leaves, the river's gentle flow, the bird's serenade and the people's whispers could be heard. No more, no less. The silence clung to the air for about 5 more minutes before Ania decided to break the glass.

"Something's wrong. You're not your usual self these past few days." she started in a conversational tone.

            Rukawa never paid attention to her instead he just silently stared at the river. Staring there, like there was no tomorrow. Silence ensued once more for about 1 minute to be followed by another phrase from Ania.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I noticed it from the beginning. I knew I was just a burden. Am I right?" she said turning slightly to face Rukawa as she smiled sadly. But still, he never looked back and all in all, he was still silent.

"Alright, I won't force you to talk but please just listen to me. At least that would do." She stole a glance at the ice prince before going on. "Akira…is not just a good friend. He's someone special to you, although you don't recognize it… and you take it for granted. For you, it seems that I am the perfect someone…which makes me happy to realize. But then that is not what's in your heart. Am I right?" she pauses allowing Rukawa to absorb every truth she brought out. After a minute of pondering and silence she continued.

"Kaede, if you love someone, don't push that person away. Just because of others' influence, you take it for granted? It will hurt you if you do… and so is the person you love. You…and Akira… are the perfect examples for that. Kaede, Akira loves you more than he loves anybody in the world. He is willing to give up everything just for you. I may have been both of your friends for just a short time but I'm not insensitive. Kaede, I know deep inside that you love him too, so why can't you just be true to yourself. Why can't you let both of you be happy?" she pauses as tears are threatening to fall. She takes a glance at Kaede noticing the single and silent tear that fell from his eyes. Ania smiled sadly knowing that somehow, her words are penetrating him.

Wiping her wet eyes, she continued. "Kaede, it's not yet too late. If you're thinking that Akira has thrown his love for you because you turned him down, you're wrong. He loves you till the ends of the earth. So, if you have the courage, go to him and tell him how you feel. I want to see you happy even though that means I'm losing my happiness. I love you Kaede, and I'm glad that I was given the opportunity to feel your love and care for me but knowing that I'm not the person your heart is calling out hurts me so. So Kaede, I'm letting our love and you go. Please don't waste this." Ania finished as she turned to Rukawa who had wiped his tears dry already. 

            Finally, after a long moment of talking, Rukawa turned to face her and smiled slightly. "Thank you." He said as he gave her a final and long hug. Ania smiled. "Just remember not to forget me when the two of you get together okay?" she said laughing heartily. Rukawa nodded.

            At this point, Ania pulled away. "Since I'm no longer you're girlfriend, I think I should return this to you." she said referring to the ring. Rukawa held her hand to stop her. "No. Keep that as a memory. Treat it as a present. Thank you." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before running away from her site. 

            Ania smiled sadly as she watched Kaede Rukawa, the ice prince, and the beholder of her heart's retreating back. Then at that very moment, the tears that she kept fell heavily from her eyes. "I love you so much Kaede, that's why I'm letting you go. Our love means so much to me. Thank you." she said tightening her hold on the only memory of him she had, that beautiful band of silver called a ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

            I never thought that of all the people who would help me sort out my feelings, it would be Ania. She was a very good person. I don't know how to thank her. Right now, I must find Akira first. I want to tell him everything now, before it's too late and while I have the courage too.

            I spot his house from the other side of the street and quickly run to that direction. I stopped short to take a breath and to calm down my racing heartbeat. After a few ragged breaths, I rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it the second time. Still, no answer. For the third time, there was still no answer. I was getting impatient that I switched to knocking. But even though I was knocking in loud bangs already, still no one opened the door. I got worried so I decided to call on his best friend, Koshino. 

"Hello, this is Koshino. Who's this?" Koshino answered from the other line.

"Kaede. Akira?" a simple reply.

"Oh it's you Kaede. Akira? He's not in city today, he's at his family's vacation house in Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Address?"

            And, after getting, all the information needed. I switched off the phone and hurriedly took a train to Kyoto. I'll do everything to see him now. I don't want to waste time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

            After the cold treatment from Kaede and the fact that I can't bear such pain, I decided to take a vacation to Kyoto. Our family has a rest house there and good thing my sister's there for a vacation as well. Usually, when my sister's around she stays at our rest house since she knows that I'm not in good terms with his husband. The good news is that she came home alone and her husband is busy with his work.

            I sigh heavily as I down the filled glass of beer before me. Yes, I've arrived in Kyoto, and upon arriving; I strolled around and ended in this bar. I couldn't help but drink. Now, I understand why some people drink themselves to sleep when they have problems, it makes someone feel better. 

            I continued drinking until I was totally drunk and really unconscious of what I was already doing. I walked myself home vomiting occasionally in the street and singing this stupid and drunken song. My head hurts so much that I can't afford to keep in a conscious state. But despite this, I was able to reach home. 

            Unconscious of what I was doing, I walked into my sister's room instead of my room. I fell on her bed, which made her jump in surprise. Still in a dazed state, I reach for her and pin her on the bed. My shirt was already thrown in the floor and I was kissing her nonstop while mouthing Kaede's name. I really am not aware of what I'm doing when suddenly I heard the door of the room bang. I snapped out of my reverie and even my sister stopped struggling. I turn to the direction of the door to see who it was and… the person surprised me to the ends of my hair…the person was…Kaede…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*-_Tsuzuku_-*

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope you guys like the continuation. I really promise to update as soon as possible. I don't want to make any promises cause I'm afraid to disappoint you people. Anyway, please review so that I would be inspired to write again. Please I beg you. I want to hear your suggestions and comments. Ja!

**_~Lil V~_** (formerly known as **_RaVe_**)


	9. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi Guys! Wazzup?! Wonderin' why I'm postin? Allow me to explain. Recently, I've just read your reviews and it made me decide to make a small poll 'bout the next chap. Actually your reviews made me think. Here's the poll:

**_"D'you want Kaede to run away on the next scene after seeing Akira kissing his sister? Or not?"_**

**__**

To give your answers simply place the words yes, no, maybe, or others. Then after that, give your reason. I really want to know what you think I should do to the story. This poll will only serve as a guide. I can't guarantee that this is what will really happen. I do hope that you will review and tell me what you feel. 

Btw, thanks to all those who reviewed. I will answer your reviews when I post the next chap and I will make sure to bring back my old writing skills that you were used to. Till, then! Ja!

**_~Lil V~_**


	10. Tears

Author's Note: Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Sorry for the long time of updating again!!! Finally, I've realized I'm indeed a slow updater. It's just that I'm too busy. SORRY!!!! REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! I'm still glad though that you've waited patiently and you're still actually reading this. I thought you wouldn't. Being to pessimistic huh? Anyway, I've changed my pen name again. Sorry 'bout that. It just that I wasn't too comfortable with Lil V especially when people are still addressing me as Rave so I decided to return to that name but adding something more to it so that I won't have anyone with the same name. My new pen name is **_LUNE RAVE_**. I promise you guys this will be the last time I'll be changing my pen name. Promise!!! I hope you guys understand...

            Btw, THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all those who reviewed. You guys don't know how you made me totally happy and inspired. Like I promised, I'll be answering your reviews from those who reviewed from Chapter 6 up to the poll. Btw, thanks also to those who replied or voted to the poll. Your ideas really helped me but like I told you, it was only a basis. I've got some plans here already. Hope you'll like them. Just read it for yourself and judge it okay. So, here are the replies:

**aki**: Thanks for informing me about your other email ad. Well, thanks for commenting too about the last chap's lenght. Well, I hope this one will already satisfy you. Btw, Thanks for reviewing and continue reading!

**jam**: Of course I won't forget you jam-san!!! I still have your cell no. in my address book. Btw, I'm sorry if it took me time to update this. Hope you like this chap! Sank Yuu!!!

**Hibiki-chan**: Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. You know I was very busy with my studies these past few days. Btw, thanx for emailing me. I don't know what anime you're talking 'bout really. Never watched it before. Well, thanks for the suggestion though. I hope the events here will satisfy you somehow. Sank Yuu!!! Ja!!!

**eLoQueNce27**: Sorry if the events made you so shocked. That was really intended to happen. Anyway, thanx for giving out your opinion, just read this chap and you'll see. Btw, I reall want to know who that person was. I thank him / her for telling you bout my fic. I'm really flattered. Sank Yuu!!! ^^

**Abby**: Oi!!! Thank you, Abby-chan!!! I'll already remove our fic because we both don't have time for it. Arigato for encouraging me and helping me to continue this fic. Sank Yuu!!!

**Ice Queen/Raven**: Wow, you've got a lot of questions. Anyway, I'll try to answer all your questions. About the poll, just read this chap to find out. Well, Sensen kissed his sister since he was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing anymore. I hope my explanation was enough. And btw, thanx for supporting me!!!

**jenjen**: thanks for reviewing and voting for the poll. Thank you too for supporting me and my fic. Just read this chap to see what happens okay? Sank Yuu!!!

**Pure Assassin**: Arigato for voting Pure Assassin-san!!! Um, I guess you're right. It's up to me. But you guys will see which choice won in the poll. Just read this chap ok? ^^ Sank Yuu!!!

**yutaka**: EH, sorry for updating very slow. And, btw, just read to see what happens. Another thing, please don't smirk like that, it's freaking me out!!! Ah!!! I'm scared!!! Gomen...^^ Well, then sank Yuu!!!

**Ryu-chan**: Wow!!! VERY SHORT review Ryu-chan!!! Arigato!!! Just read this chap k? ^^

**sspanchan**: Sorry for updating so slow. yeah, I know that's indeed very romantic. Well, we'll see bout that. Just read this chap and find out. Sank Yuu!!!

**Foxx Chii**: Arigato Foxx Chii-san!!! I really love your poem. It's really good. You know you made me so much flattered. I hope you continue reading this till the end. You know this fic can't go on forever since everything has an end. Well, hope you like this chap!!! sank Yuu!!!

**just_a_stranger**: Now, I think I know who you are. But of course, I won't tell. Anyway, Arigato for reviewing!!! ^^

Thank you minna-san for reviewing and still reading my fic. I hope you guys stay with me and support me till the last 2 chapters of my fic. Yes, 2 chaps to go and this will end. The next chap is the last one and after that is an epilogue. I want to take this opportunity to thank all who supported me and reviewed. You don't know how you made me happy guys, especially considering this is my first fic ever. I hope you'll continue to support me on the nxt fics I'll be writing. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!! 

**_You First Believed_**

**_by: ~Lune Rave~_**

**__**

**_Standard Disclaimers Applied_**

**_Chapter 8: Tears..._**

~Sendoh's POV~

            I sigh heavily as I down the filled glass of beer before me. Yes, I've arrived in Kyoto, and upon arriving; I strolled around and ended in this bar. I couldn't help but drink. Now, I understand why some people drink themselves to sleep when they have problems, it makes someone feel better. It makes someone forget everything around him. Whatever it may be. May it be the people or the places, what matters to him is only himself. No more, No Less…

            I continued drinking until I was totally drunk and really unconscious of what I was already doing. I walked myself home vomiting occasionally in the street and singing this stupid and drunken song. My head hurts so much that I can't afford to keep in a conscious state. But despite this, I was able to reach home. 

            Unconscious of what I was doing, I walked into my sister's room instead of my room. I fell on her bed, which made her jump in surprise. Still in a dazed state, I reach for her and pin her on the bed. My shirt was already thrown in the floor and I was kissing her nonstop while mouthing Kaede's name. I really am not aware of what I'm doing when suddenly I heard the door of the room bang. I snapped out of my reverie and even my sister stopped struggling. I turn to the direction of the door to see who it was... and… the person surprised me to the ends of my hair…the person was…Kaede…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

            Upon arriving Kyoto, I hurriedly got off the train and made my way to the address Koshino gave me without even bothering to take a cab. I was walking so fast - no, I was running - like a desperate child looking for his lost parents. I didn't mind the people staring at me in awe (for seeing a very famous and talk-of-town superstar walking like a plain person on the road); in shock or in whatsoever emotions they could show. What mattered most for me was to see Akira. That was all.

            I just don't understand but the faster I run, the more I feel time getting slower and longer making me even more desperate to see HIM. My mind's so much filled with him. Everything I do, I imagine Akira, everywhere I go, I see his image, whatever I do, I imagine him doing it too. Sometimes it just makes me wonder, why is Akira in everything I see? I just can't erase him out of my head. Is this the real desperation for love and the need to be held and cared for by him that I kept for so long? Are these the feelings I tried to push away that almost made my heart and soul explode? I can't take it anymore…please… I need you now Akira…like it used to be before…

            I made a sudden stop as I reached a huge and old-fashioned mansion in the heart of Kyoto. The mansion was beautiful. It reminded me of Japan a long time ago, but more of a modernized type that is. The house looked very comfy and the sight was breathtaking. I took a step back to have a better view of the house. There were a lot of windows making it hard for me to figure which window belonged to Akira's room. I took a deep breath and went near the gate to ring the bell. _'Can I really do this?'_ I thought stopping a few inches away from the button that will ring the bell_. 'I've decided about this already. Besides, its too late to turn back.'_ I heaved a heavy sigh before I pressed the button. I waited for a few minutes, but no one answered. I pressed the button again. This time longer and harder. Still, no answer. I repeated it one last time. This time really long like a fire bell with a tone of irritation present in the desperate sounds emitted by the bell. I still waited patiently despite the sudden darkening of the clouds. The weather was drastically changing from sunny to cloudy. Bad signs are coming...

            Getting very impatient, I pry open the mansion's majestic gates. To my shock, the gates flung easily. That's when I figured, they weren't locked. When I was already inside, I observed the surroundings. It was all too quiet. No disturbing sound of any creature or human could be heard. Just the faint sounds of the earth echoed in my ears. It was soothing to the soul. I closed my eyes and thought for a while. _'Maybe Akira's sleeping. Should I disturb him? What will he say with me coming all the way here this early?[1] What if...' _And then as if on cue, I heard a scream split the air. I swiftly opened my eyes and looked around trying to decipher where the sound came from. I turned my head several times trying to find the source of the scream. Tension and worry circulated allover my body and run through my veins. My heart was starting to pick up a very heavy pace. A pace telling me something was wrong...definitely...wrong...

            I quickly turned to my heels to run inside the house. Finally I've figured that the voice earlier came from inside. I entered the main door in a breeze. It was left unlocked too. It made me even more worried. _'What was going on?_' From the first floor where I was, nothing seems to be unusual. The lights were all off and all the things were in order. It was hard to see things and check. Thanks to my good night vision, I was able to reach out for the lights and with a click, sudden brightness filled the whole room. I observed the place. _'Nothing seems wrong. So what's with the scream?'_ As if answering my questions, I heard the pleas again. This time it was not more of pleas to me but orders. They were clearer yet I couldn't actually tell what the order was. But one thing's for sure. They were coming from the second floor.

            Slowly, I made my way to the dimly lighted staircase and went up in a very slow rhythm. I was scared, to tell the truth. The more I inched closer to the rooms, the rapid my heartbeat goes. The tension in my blood was rising to a level I can't take. When my feet landed on the second floor, a wave of strong emotions filled my heart and my soul. Something was telling me not to move on. I guess my feelings are giving some sort of prediction. Yet, another part of me wants to move on. I need to know if everything's okay. I need to know what's going on if ever there is. I just need to know to wash away this worry I'm feeling right now. I inched closer into the room where I heard the sounds. Beads of sweat started to roll down my cheeks as I stepped one foot after the other. The feeling of something bad was getting worse. I clutched my chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart out of worry...and fear? 

            The door I was walking to was only a few inches away. The door was slightly open and the muffled sounds continued to come out of the door. What bothered me was that they were...they were...a...woman's voice...I walked a few more steps when finally I was directly in front of the door. All the feelings I got a while ago were getting worse. They were already to my limit. After heaving a heavy sigh, inhaling deeply to calm all my worries and fear away, and gathering up my courage I fixed myself and prepared to see what was bound behind the door. With trembling hands, I slowly opened the door, and the sight I saw made my heart break...to pieces...to fragments...and...to totally...disappear...

Akira was in bed with someone I definitely don't know. They were in a very embarassing position. Akira...was right on top of her...with nothing on except for his pants. The girl...she was in her nightgown...struggling beneath him. Realization hit him. Akira was having...having...an affair with someone...and worse he forced her...I can't believe this...I must be dreaming... How could this be?! No...

"This...can't...be..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 ~Sendoh's POV~

"This...can't...be..."

            I swiftly turned around as I heard that very familiar voice of the beholder of my heart, Kaede Rukawa, standing at my doorway carrying a very shocked expression on his face. I quickly got off the bed realizing the situation I was in. 'OH...MY...GOD...'

            I knew that very moment I was in big danger. I didn't mean to do that. I was drunk, DAMNIT! I looked at Kaede, he still had that expression. I got very worried and fear and realization started to hit me hard. Kaede thought I was fucking some other girl here after the proposal where he rejected me. He thinks I'm just really playing with his feelings after all. He thinks I'm a big playboy who does this and that out of mere fun. DAMNIT! I quickly fixed myself and walked slowly over him. I noticed the swift change of his expression and he started to back off as I came in closer. It pained me. He doesn't believe me anymore...

"Kaede, allow me to explain." I said my voice wavering.

            Kaede looked up at me in disbelief. Tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes but he didn't cry. A piercing pain stabbed my chest. Kaede shook his head nonstop whilst backing off. "Please Kaede, allow me to explain. You've thought it all wrong!" I said my voice quivering even more as my eyes felt watery. 

            Kaede just stared at me and cupped his ears. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!!!" he shouted turning to his heels and fleeing out of the house. It took me a few seconds to register what actually happened. "Fuck!" I cursed running down the stairs and out of the house after him. He was running very fast and I was having a hard time in catching up. Finally, I was able to reach him when we were already in the backyard. I grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face me. I spoke as fast as I could as the winds outside started to pick up speed and black clouds were coloring the sky in darkness and grief.

"Kaede, you thought it all wrong! Listen to me. I was drunk! I wasn't conscious of what I was doing anymore! Please Kaede listen to me! Believe me please!" I said tightening my grip on his wrists; afraid to let go. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to. I've lost him once; I will never take it if it happens again. Never...so please...just...

"I DON'T NEED YOUR EXPLANATIONS ANYMORE!!! I SAW EVERYTHING WITH MY VERY OWN EYES!!! LET ME GO!!!" Kaede said trying to pull his wrist away from my strong grip.

"NO KAEDE! LISTEN TO ME FIRST!!! PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU!!!"

Some steps back and more struggling. "NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU'RE JUST PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS!!! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! I THOUGHT YOU REALLY LOVED ME, BUT I WAS WRONG, TOTALLY WRONG!!! YOU WEREN'T SERIOUS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! I knew I shouldn't have left Ania..." Kaede paused before smirking sarcastically. "Come to think of it! I came here to FINALLY, FINALLY ACCEPT YOUR LOVE! And THIS, THIS IS WHAT I SEE...I'm SO STUPID!!! Now, LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!!!"

            And those painful words pierced through my heart like a sword ripping a heart into two and creating a big hole. I lost his love...and trust again. It was my fault...

My hands dropped lifeless beside me after those words came out. I was hurt deeply. I never knew that I would be the reason behind the pain now. I never knew... Kaede looked up one last time at me still with that same cold expression he had a while ago before turning to his heels again and running away under the dark sky...

But then,  another feeling filled me within. I know I just can't stand seeing him leave like that. I just can't. I don't want to lose him truly...Being with him has given me eternal happiness...Happiness I know no one can ever give. With him, I felt so much saved and so much loves. And with him, I felt so much whole, so much being me and not pretending. He taught me how to be me...I need him...He is my life...

_I want you to stay,_

_Never go away from me._

_Stay forever..._

And before I knew it, I was on my feet...running after my one true love...

It was a chase. We ran after each other passing corners, streets, dark alleyways, restaurants, and houses. I was hot on his heels like we were when our teams are fighting against each other in court. My eyes never left his trail. But then, fate seemed to have been hard to both of us. I saw him not far away, stopping in a shop renting cars. By instinct, I knew exactly what he was planning to do. I ran faster. No... I can't let him walk out of my life truly. I'll surely die if he leaves me...I will...

But before I even reached the shop, I saw a car emerge from the shop's gate and sped off in a rapid speed. Right then and there I knew who was in the car. I knew it was hopeless but I ran after the car. I ran giving up all my energy just to reach the car. "KAEDE!!! KAEDE WAIT!!!" I shouted running faster. I was able to reach the car but only the back part. I was tapping on the side hard whilst shouting for him to stop and listen to me first. I knew I was making a big fuss now but I didn't care. I didn't mind if people would shout at me and tell me to keep quiet or look at me as if I was crazy, all that mattered was for Kaede to listen to me, hear me out, and trust me again. The sound of thunder was already filling the air, covering my shouts and making it into silent whispers in the air. Everything was starting to vanish...to fade... And as seconds passed, the car moved farther and farther before it fully disappeared from my sight. I noticed my pace slowing down too before I tripped and fell on the ground...that's when tears started coming out of my eyes and staining my cheeks. The rain started pouring too... hard...the sky was crying and grieving for our excruciating fate... Not only were my cheeks stained but my heart as well. My eyes weren't the only one crying but my soul and heart...they were bleeding...crying for my love...which now I lost... 

_And now, now that you're gone,_

_All I can do is pray for you,_

_To be here beside me._

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_When you said that love will conquer all._

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_When you said that dreaming was as good as reality..._

**_...a broken destiny..._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

My heart is bleeding now. Bleeding to a point I'll die anytime soon. I can't accept the reality I've seen a while ago. I never thought that all along what I thought were real were in fact lies. I've learned to love Akira with all my heart. I never found a person whom I shared my feelings with. I never found someone like him who understood me inside out. Who took me in as who I really am. He never judged me. He thought me how it was to believe in myself. He showed me the truth about what I really wanted. He opened my heart. But what I didn't know, he will also be the one to let me feel pain. He will also be the one who will show me lies. And... he will also be the one who will close my heart once more...and this time...I know I can never open it to anybody again...even to him...

_And now I must move on   
Trying to forget all the memories   
Of you near me   
But I can't let go of your love   
That has taught me to hold on...   
  
_

I stopped the car by the sidewalk as these thoughts flowed endlessly all throughout my head. Outside, the rain was pouring hard and wild. It was like the heavens were also crying for me. Crying from someone who now felt so alone, so much hurt, and dying inside. Yes, I was indeed crying. Tears flowed endlessly like rain down my face. I cupped my face with my hands. I really can't stop the pain. I'll cry and cry for Akira now, only now...and next time, I promise never to shed a single tear for him anymore. Never...

If loving someone is feeling pain similar to death, then it is better that I would never love anymore... I can't afford to love anymore after this...I won't. Akira, you'll be the last...I'll forget for my sake and for your sake as well. 

_I want you to stay _

_Never go away from me   
Stay forever...   
  
But now,now that you're gone   
All I can do is pray for you   
To be here beside me again   
  
___

And so, The rain continued pouring outside as I sat here in a car crying my heart out. Crying till my tears run dry for the only man I loved and will ever love...the same man who carved a deep wound in my heart that will never heal...the same man I'm shedding my tears only for...Akira Sendoh...

_I want you to stay never go away from me, stay forever   
I want to stay but I have to go my way..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- 3 days later in Ryonan High-

"What d'you think is wrong with Akira? He hasn't been attending practice for 3 days now." 

Ikegami sighed. "I don't know Hikoichi. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's bothering him. Don't you know anything Koshino?" he asked turning to the said person.

Koshino shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm trying to contact him at home but no one's answering the phone. I'm getting worried. He might do something crazy."

"Why don't you try to drop by later?"

"All of the other members smiled at the suggestion. "Okay. I'll drop by them then I'll inform you if I learned anything."

"Sure." everyone answered before returning to resume their afternoon practice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

            This is the third day that I didn't attend practice and go to school. I didn't even eat since that day. I didn't do anything but to lie here in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I know I'll starve myself to death if I continue this but if that was to be then all the better. Cause now I've already died inside. My reason for living has left me. He walked out of my life with me doing nothing but to stare. I've been crying now, for 3 days in a row. I've been crying even though my tears have already dried up. I'll cry until I'll die...Kaede...please come back...

*Knock. Knock.*

            The faint knocking on my door startled me. I growled slightly before saying coldly, "Leave me alone!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me!!!" But then, the knocking went on, this time louder. "Can't you understand what I said a while ago!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I said raising my voice even more. But still, whoever was behind the door was still persistent. He / She continued knocking nonstop. My patience reached its limit. I quickly stood up and angrily flung the door open. " I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE —" But then the person standing by my door made me stop shouting for he shouted back at me.

"What's wrong with you Akira?! Why are you so hot-tempered anyway! And why didn't you go to school?! You've been away for 3 days! And I even heard from the maids you weren't eating anything! What's wrong with you, huh?! Tell me! Spit it out!!!" Koshino said placing a foot inside and walking slowly into my room as I started to step backwards as well.

But, I was just not in the best mood today. In fact, my mood today is worse. You'll never imagine me in this mood, ever. I shouted back at him. I just wasn't in the mood to talk nor see anyone for all I wanted to see was him...only HIM. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! Why, Akira, it IS!!! I'm your best friend!!!" Koshino paused before an idea popped out from his head. He sighed and walked over the bed to sit on it. Silence. He slowly looked up to stare at me. I, on the other hand, was looking out the window with a sullen expression etched on my face. I still can't stop thinking and recalling everything that happened. It was definitely the most painful day in my life. Then finally, he chose that moment to speak. "It has something to do with Rukawa right?"

My head immediately shot up at the mention of the name. _'How did he know? Did news spread that fast? I know I never told anyone and I know Kaede would never tell anyone as well. But, how come?' _Koshino just sighed. "It's about HIM isn't it? So, what happened?" I just continued staring at my best friend in disbelief before asking the question that's been bothering me all the while. "How did you know?"

"Duh~. You know Akira, it's too obvious. No one can make you so happy and so sad like he does. Remember when you cried just because you were jealous, huh? I was the one there so I knew what feelings he could bring out in you that others can't. Can't you even see and realize that?"

I finally smiled after 3 days although the smile was a sad one. "No. I guess I was stupid then."

Koshino smiled. "Good thing you know. So, what're you going to do?"

"Huh? What d'you mean?"

"Duh~ Don't tell me you're planning to lock yourself here for days and just cry and cry till you can."

"What the— How'd you knew I was...crying...these days?" 

"Duh~ Uh...I'm tired of saying that word all the time. Anyway, you're eyes are swollen, baka!" 

I laughed before walking to the bed and sitting beside him. "Thank you for coming Kosh. You don't know how lonely I've been these past days." I started playing with my fingers before looking up to stare at the wall. Then I started telling him what exactly happened. When I was finished, my eyes were even puffy and red than before. My cheeks were stained wet while my hands were clasped tightly together. Yes, while telling Kosh everything, I couldn't help but cry. Every time I remember those events I can't help but shed a single tear. It was so painful that I always feel the wound bleeding every now and then, hurting my soul and my heart. 

After wiping my tears using the back of my hand, I looked up at Koshino and smiled. "I'm sorry Kosh. I just can't help it." Koshino looked at me sadly. "Sorry. I didn't know. Besides it can't be helped."

After that silence ensued. I guess both of us were thinking. In my part, I was indeed thinking. I loved the silence. It made me feel so much comfortable. Because of the silence I was able to think and to ponder on certain things. I'd also want to thank Kosh for being silent. I knew he understood me and he wanted to give me time and space to think somehow. He's really a good friend. But then, I must concentrate on what to do, on what to tell Kaede to win his heart back. Then suddenly an idea popped from my head.

"Kosh." I started breaking the silence. My best friend looked up at me questioningly. "What?" he answered.

"I've thought about everything and I finally realized I need to do something. If I don't I'll really lose Kaede. I realized that I shouldn't just be sitting here and crying all day because if I do, it's like I'm finally giving up to my fate. I think it's about time I do what I really want and not let destiny dictate everything for me."

Koshino smiled. " I'm glad you finally realized things Akira. Who knows, he might be waiting for you. So, what're you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to explain everything to him, but I don't have the courage to do so. Besides, i don't think he'll ever want to see me. So, could you help me out? Just be like a messenger for me. Please?"

Koshino sighed. "Oh, alright. But this is just for once Akira. I'm doing this as your best friend. So tell me what do you plan to do? I'll try to do my part in the best way I could so you could stop bothering me."

I smiled. "Thank you Kosh. Thank you. So, here's the plan..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-The next day, Shohoku High-

"Rukawa's extremely quiet these past few days." Kogure observed.

"Isn't he ALWAYS QUIET?" Sakuragi snorted.

"Baka!" Ayako interrupted whacking the redhead with her paper fan. "What Kogure-sempai is trying to say is that he seems so sad and spaced-out all the time. He just plays and plays and he rarely rests. It's as if he's thinking deeply about something."

"Eh? And what could that be?" Mitsui asked.

"That we don't know. Of course we can't force him to tell us that. Besides —" Kogure's sentence was cut short when Yasuda came in to interrupt. "What is it Yasuda?"

"Sendoh and together with one of Ryonan's players are here. They said they wanted to talk to Rukawa."

"Huh? Why?" Miyagi asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. They said it was important."

"Okay then. I'll call him." Akagi said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

"Rukawa!!! Rukawa!!! You've got visitors!!!" I heard Akagi-san shouting at me. _'Visitors? But who could they be?'_ I was about to walk towards them after making a successful slam-dunk but I stopped myself from doing so. _'I think I have an idea who these visitors could be...' _So, instead of walking towards them, I pretended not to hear anything. I just dribbled the ball and prepared to make another shot.

"Oi Rukawa!!! You got visitors!!!" This time it was Mitsui-san calling on me. But still I didn't walk towards them I still pretended not to hear a single word. I made a jump shot and watched it dribble back to the floor.

~Normal POV~

"What's wrong with him?" Ayako said confused. By this time, Sendoh and Koshino were already outside the gym's door. Koshino was standing outside watching Rukawa while Sendoh leaned back on the wall just outside the door listening to Rukawa' footsteps and the sound of the ball dribbling.

"Kosh. I told you so. He knows we're the ones looking for him and he won't come to see me."

Koshino sighed heavily. "Well, he has to. You're not giving up, right? "

"But I think it's—"

"Stop it, okay? I agreed on doing this for you. There's no backing of now. He has to listen to me, if he won't then I'll force him." With that said, Koshino entered the gym angrily.

"Matte Kosh!!!" Sendoh shouted back but it was too late for he was already inside.

~Rukawa's POV~

"Oi, Rukawa!!!" I was startled by the sound of someone shouting my name. I definitely know who owns that voice. I didn't have to look to know. The voice was way far familiar. It was Sendoh's best friend, Koshino Hiroaki.

"Oi! Even though you don't want to listen, I'll talk! And you have no choice left but to listen because I'm the only one speaking here. Listen, I cam here because Akira asked me to. He wanted to give you something. He simply can't do it because he's afraid to face you. He's afraid you won't listen to him. So, I'm the one doing this. I don't care if you're listening to all my babbling here but all I want you to do is to get this and read this. After that, I won't bother you anymore."

Silence followed as Kosino stood there waiting for my answer. Well, everyone was. But like I told myself and Akira before, I don't need explanation anymore. I don't want to hear anything from him again. I'm afraid he'll play with my feelings again. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I'd rather die alone and craving for his love than die having my heart bleeding all the time of pain. So, I did what I was supposed to do. I faced him but I didn't walk over. I glared hard at him before speaking. "I WON'T take that. Now, go. You're just wasting your time." Cold strings were laced in my words.

Everyone looked at me in disbelief. I just glared at them all. I didn't care what they were going to say. Besides they never felt what I did. They don't know how it is to be hurt like that. The pain was so intense. If they were in my position I guess they'd do the same. Can they stop staring at me like that? If they go on, I might not be able to take it. I might...break down...

~Sendoh's POV~

            I sighed heavily as I leaned my head back the wall. My fists were secured by my sides. I was just listening to the conversation inside. I can't go there and talk to him personally. I might hurt him more and lose his trust on me more. I knew all along Rukawa wouldn't accept my explanations anymore. I knew I lost him truly. But what can I do? This is the only way I know. He just needs to listen to me. Even just once, it will be enough, If after the explanations he still won't listen to me, then I won't bother him any longer but if he changes his mind...I'll do everything to regain his trust... Everything just don't leave me...

~Rukawa's POV~

            The events seemed to have happened so fast. First thing I knew, I was arguing with Koshino through words. he was forcing me to accept something which I on the other hand, was so stubborn to do so. Then, I guess his patience reached to the limit for before I knew it,  a fist connected with my cheek and I was thrown to the other side of the room. Shrieks of surprise and disbelief filled the room. I slowly stood up to wipe the small trail of blood down the side of my mouth. In an instant Ayako and Kogure-sempai were right beside me helping me up.

"Daijobou ka, Rukawa-kun?" Our vice-captain asked.

I just nodded absentmindedly at him before looking across to see Koshino calming down. "Stop being so stubborn Rukawa!" he started waling over to our direction. " Why can't you listen to Akira's explanations?! I know that if I were in your position, seeing Akira in a room with someone, I'd be shocked too. Who wouldn't? Seeing their love in bed with someone. But the situation was different." He was halfway towards me. The gym was silent. Only Koshino's voice could be heard. "Akira got drunk that night thinking of you. You didn't know how many days he thought about the time you rejected him. Since he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing any longer. Instead of entering his room, he got into his sister's room who happened to be present at that time. That was when you came in. Can't you see you've judged wrong?" By this time, he was already standing right in front of me. "Now, I'm sorry if I have done that. It's just that you won't listen. Here, Akira wants to give you this. I'll just leave this here." Koshino placed a big paper bag in front of me. "It's up to you if you would open it or not. But now, at least you know the truth. I'll leave now. I'm sorry 'bout the mess." Koshinp started walking away towards the gym door. My eyes were glued to his back. When he was at the door, I noticed a very familiar silhouette hidden behind the door. The silhouette of the only person who caught my heart...Akira Sendoh. I saw him make a small gesture of apology before his figure slowly disappeared before my sight.

The gym remained silent even though the heated event was done. Kogure-san stood up and picked the paper bag from the floor to hand it to me. "I think Rukawa-kun you should take this. It's not that I'm butting in your business but I guess you need to listen to him." I looked confused at the vice-captain before I nodded in gratitude. They were good friends. I just took them for granted. Ayako-san helped me to stand up. When I was already on my feet, I thanked them and excused myself to the locker room tagging the bag along with me.

I sat on one of the long benches found inside the room. Slowly and quietly, I opened the paper bag, revealing a big white teddy bear inside with a red ribbon tied around his neck. In his paws, he was holding an envelope with the words 'IM' SORRY' imprinted in big, black, and bold letters. I felt my eyes stinging but I wasn't crying. I placed the bear on my lap, its face facing me. That was when I noticed a small bottle attached to the ribbon at the side of his neck. I detached the bottle from the ribbon and found a letter inside it. I started reading its contents. It said:

_Dearest Kaede,_

_            I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I know you're fed up of me being so childish and stupid. I'm sorry for trying to break you and Ania up. It was just that I was jealous. You just don't know Kaede but I love you so much. I can't tell you and show you how much I do because you always turn your back on me. I tried it once but you rejected me. I was hurt, yes, indeed I was. But I can't force you to love me if you really can't right? Now, for me, seeing you happy is all that matters. When you're happy, I'm happy as well. But I couldn't take it seeing you cry and in pain because of me. I'm sure by now, Koshino explained to you what really happened. I told him not to because I want to be the one to do that but knowing him, I know he can't stop his temper. I hope you understand everything now, Kaede. I didn't mean to hurt you. If ever you cried, I'm sorry. Kaede, I just want you to know I love you so much. I don't expect you to love me back. It's your decision to do so. If you still love me, I'll be happy to accept your love. But if you don't it'll be fine. But I hope we can start allover again. Remember like we used to do before? I hope you can still be my best friend. I'm really sorry Kaede. Forgive me. Allow me please, to offer this poem for you:_

**_I look out, but see no sun  
I turn around, to see you run  
Could you be flying?  
Angel I see you trying  
  
I call you down  
I see you frown  
I'd just hold you tight  
For I wish you'd stay; strong  
In what you believe, you always fight  
  
I see you smile, light in your eyes  
I dry my tears, moments pass   
your light embrace my heart  
Angel, I now know that fire in your eyes, never cries... never lies...  
...never dies..._**

_Lovingly yours, _

_Akira_

I clutched the letter tightly to my chest as I cried hard. My tears flowed endlessly down my face wetting the paper. When I opened the letter, I noticed some parts had steaks or marks of tears that run dry. Akira was crying too when he was writing this. I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. I knew I was the one wrong. I didn't trust him, instead I judged him beforehand. But even so, he was still the one saying sorry, when I was the one who was supposed to say that. I shouldn't have said such harsh words on him. I pushed him away. Now, all I want to do is be mad at myself for acting such. I just want to shout to the world how much I love you Akira. I knew it all along but I ignored it. Now, Both of us are hurt. I'm sorry Akira. I'm sorry. 

I embraced the bear tightly crying hard in its chest _'Akira, you're still my best friend. You'll always be. There was no one else who filled my heart the same way you did. No one can replace you in my heart, for you are the only reason why I'm still striving to live. If you hadn't entered in my life, I would have died a long time ago. But, you saved me. You won't only remain as my best friend but d'you know what? You're my one and only love. You're the only person I'll ever give my heart to...No one but you...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Normal POV~

"What should we do? We should comfort him." Kogure-sempai said sadly .

All of the Shohoku's team members were outside the locker room's door. Everyone saw the ace break down. They pitied him. It was the first time they ever saw Rukawa love and be loved in return. They knew that whomever Rukawa will love will be lucky for he will give his whole heart out to that person. They knew all along that Sendoh was the right person fro Rukawa. Ever since he came into Rukawa's life, the young ace has changed. he finally found happiness. He found someone whom he can show his heart to. They knew Rukawa's heart was big and filled with love, It's just that he was too afraid to release them and to show them for he was afraid to get hurt. Now, he's experienced all of the things he feared. As friends, they wanted to do something. 

"But who will go?" Miyagi asked looking over the locker's door as he watched the ace from the corner of his eye. He sighed. "One of us who is close to him should go."

Everyone exchanged glances when finally Ayajko spoke up. "I'd go. I knew Rukawa since Junior High and he sees ma more of a sister than a teammate. " Everyone agreed. And so, after inhaling deeply and convincing everyone to just leave the locker room and everything in her hands, she walked in to give the ace the comfort he needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

            My head immediately shot up when I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked up to see Ayako-san walking to my direction. She sat down beside me. And without even a word, I rested my head on her shoulder and cried even more. Ayako-san patted me lightly on the the back while her other hand was on my shoulder to support me. Ayako has always been good to me. She treated me like her younger brother that was why I always looked up at her  as an elder sister. 

"Shh...Just cry Rukawa. Bring all of the pain out...Don't hesitate...You can cry as long as you want..."

            And so, I continued crying for about 3 more minutes while Ayako kept on comforting g me. Then when I felt better, I stopped and sat back up to look at her. "Thank you, Ayako-san."

"Your welcome. So d'you feel better now?"

I nodded . "Un."

Ayako smiled. "That's good. So what are you planning to do? You're not going to leave everything like this aren't you? I'm sure you've cried long enough to think about what to do."

I nodded again averting my gaze to the bear I was clutching all the time. I embraced it tight and placed it close to my chest while resting my chin on its head. "I thought about it already. Could I ask you a favor Ayako-san?" I asked looking at her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you help me in my plan to tell Akira what I truly feel?"

Ayako smiled. "My pleasure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**_~Tsuzuku~_**

**Author's Note**: At Last!!! I finished Chapter 8!!! So, how'd you guys find it? It was sad isn't it. But aren't you happy that Kae-chan has finally made up his mind to tell Aki-chan what he truly feels? I can't wait to write that! Oh, btw, THANK YOU FOXX CHII for the poem!!! D'you guys remember the poem written at the end of Akira's letter? Foxx Chii-san contributed that! Thank You!!! So, minna-san if you want to know what'll happen next, press that little button below to review. I might not update if you don't review. So, see you all on next chap! Ja!

**_~Lune RaVe~_**

****

**Note**: Hey Guys!!! I forgot to tell you! Can you give me a suggestion as to what symbol would be appropriate for Ruru and Sensen. For example, a silver ring, a black cross earring, or a meteor necklace, etc. Anything! Please give me a suggestion. I can't really think of anything really unique and cute. I'll place the person who has the best suggestion as one of the additional characters in the next chaps! So, if you have ideas, tell me! Thank You!

**Next Chapter Trailer**: Kaede's planning something reall y big for Akira. What could it be? Can he finally tell his feelings to him? Can he find courage? Read and find out on the **LAST CHAPTER** of _'YOU FIRST BELIEVED' (_Don't worry guys, there's still an epilogue ^^)

**Next Chapter Title**: _You First Believed_


	11. You First Believed

**Author's Note**: Minna-san! I'm back with the last chapter of You First Believed! I really want to cry since I never knew this fic would reach this long. I would like to thank all of you guys out there who supported me all the way. I really don't know how to repay your goodness. Anyway, this fic actually won't end here. There's still an epilogue coming up and I hope you guys will read it. Well, I guess you're all tired of my babbling. But before that I would like to thank all the reviewers for chap 8!!! I'm sorry if I can't give replies to you personally like before since I'm saving that for the epilogue. Lastly, I dedicate this chap to Insomniac-san or schlaflos (I'm encouragin you guys to read her One Winged Angel. It's really a good fic.), Rini-san, and Abby. These guys had been special to me in a way and if not for them I wouldn't have updated this chap yet. So guys, here's chapter 9!!! Read and enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer**: As usual, Slam Dunk not mine. The song You First Believed and Forever's Not Enough was also borrowed and not mine...

**__**

**_You First Believed_**

**_by Lune RaVe_**

**Chapter 9: _You First Believed_ **

Winter's stay had reached its peak. The traces of white and bitter cold are slowly fading away. Soon spring shall rise and as nature rises up again with newly found strength, the humans felt a single word that would describe this season, and that is Hope. Hope for a new beginning, a chance to fix every grueling memory that made the person's hearts numb, and a time to heal they say. A person's life they say is like the seasons and every season can mean a different thing for every individual. As for Sendoh, his life turned very much similar to the seasons but the only difference was that he never felt the creeping sensation of the coming Spring. For him, ever since his life reached its winter's point, it was never bound to turn again...What was done will remain as it is...But was there really no sign of hope? If only...If only he looked back, he might find...find that Spring has started to invade his heart again...slowly...and then soon...very soon...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

                The winter season is swiftly fading away in my eyes. They are leaving indeed to give way to the bright and warm sun, but as for me, the feeling it had brought still remains. Why didn't it leave together with winter? Maybe, I'm really bound to end this way; to have a lonely life, a heart wounded, and bleeding. I leant leisurely to the glass window in my room while swinging my legs to rest on the sill. It had been 3 long weeks since that incident in the gym and still I never received a reply or anything that would tell me how he would react. I guess he has forgotten about me. Of course, why would he still keep in mind someone who simply used and played with his feelings? I laugh bitterly to myself. I don't know what to do anymore...Sometimes I thought I just wanted...I just wanted to die...

                I lifted my left hand to see a white bandage covering my wrist. I encircled my right hand carefully around it and stared at the white cloth blankly for a few seconds before turning my gaze back to the window. With my hand still holding my wrist, I remembered the time I really or actually dared to commit suicide. I never knew what came into me but I guess desperation called for it. Come to think of it, I was imagining during that time that maybe if I died, Kaede would take pity on me and visit me. Then I can see him again although I'm not alive any longer and I'm already one of the lonely spirits roaming the earth. It was just now that I realized how stupid I was to think of such. If only during that time Kosh didn't barge in my house and stopped me from hurting myself further, I would have been dead by now. He found me about 15 minutes after I did a cut to my left wrist which was already losing a lot of blood that it colored my bed in a deep shade of red. I was about to cut my other wrist as well when he came in and talked some sense into my foolish mind. Since then, he would always make a point to check on me and make sure I won't attempt to repeat killing myself again. Well, It was out of my idea already...I went back to reality only to find that it was snowing lightly. This would be the last snowfall for this winter and I thought to might as well enjoy it. I quickly got off the sill and after grabbing my coat; I left the house and strolled around for a walk. 

                The streets were no longer heavily covered in white but still there were a few traces of the snow shown by the pools of water present almost everywhere. I never attempted to avoid any that came along my way. I simply enjoyed the feeling no matter how uncomfortable it was and watched a few people in either envy or jealousy for experiencing such incomparable happiness. As I continued to let time pass, I still can't help but to think about the past incidents. To tell the truth, it's extremely hard for me to let go. I can't simply let Kaede slip away from my life that easy without me clearing up everything, despite keeping him, added more to my pain each day. I just love him too much I guess. Kaede was the only person I gave my whole life and heart too. If it was possible, I would even be willing to give him my life as well. I just can't simply let go. But what can I do if he doesn't want to have me near him anymore? I want to see him happy and if staying with him makes him feel bad then I would make sure never to show up again even if I'm the one who's taking up the entire ache. I don't care if I sound like a stupid martyr of love, what I know is that as long as I'm alive I'll always stay beside him and be here for him...even if he pushes me away...I'll still be here...forever...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

                3 long weeks that had been like 3 long years for me. I never had any contact with Akira anymore but according to my friends, he was somehow fine. They told me he was usually locked up in his house and did nothing but to stare and think. News even came to me about his attempted suicide and knowing such, I was shocked. I felt extremely bad for allowing Akira to feel such pain. No matter how I wanted to get to him and comfort him I simply can't. I have to wait. But waiting was the hardest especially when my feelings are ready to burst anytime soon. 3 more days I thought as I looked up at the calendar placed in a small area of the wall in this huge arena[1]. I knew I had hurt Akira a lot and I would do everything to make him feel better again. I want him to feel how sorry I am for every single pain and tears I have caused him. I will make sure to make this perfect and if by any chance I fail, I'd rather...I'd rather die as well...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~ 

                I continued strolling downtown Kanagawa passing several people and places. I even happened to have stopped to a few places Kaede and I used to visit. Fatedly though, I had ended at the first place where we met, the basketball court. I stared at it longingly as memories came back to me...Memories I would never forget...

_"Don't think that I'm a stalker or something… Ano… ijusthappentohavepassedbyhereandyousee—"_

_"Wanna play?" _

_"Huh? What did you say?"_

_ " I said 'Wanna play', do'aho. I could see that's your purpose."_

_ " Um… Gomen. Sure, why not."_

_"Whew. That was wearing but interesting."_

_"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Akira Sendoh. And you are?" _

_"You… don't know me?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I think I never met you before…"_

_"You…really…don't?"_

_"No."_

_ "Sure?"_

_ "…Yeah." _

_"You're an interesting person, you know."_

_"It was fun playing with you..."_

_"Ano… could we play some other time again?"_

_"In one condition."_

_"What condition?"_

_ "Well, since you're really clueless of who I am, I want you to do a little researching…It's very simple. I'm giving you one week to know who I am, particularly my name. Next Saturday, we'll meet here again, same time as of today. If you know me already when we meet again, I can play one-on-one with you that Saturday and even every Saturday morning, promise. So?"_

_"What? D'you agree or not?! I rarely make this kind of promises."_

_"Wait. I agree."_

_"Good. It won't be hard, I swear. Just look around and you'll get to know me in no time. Just be sensitive."_

_"Next Saturday?!"_

_"Un. Next Saturday."_

                And that was the first time I met my beloved sapphire-eyed angel. Come to think of it, I never expected him to actually be my friend. I felt so lucky during that time that—"Sendoh-san..." I was interrupted from my thoughts when a soft and calm voice called my name from behind. I turned around to see the familiar figures of Kaede's teammates. One with eyes and hair the color of coffee while the other had a scar on his cheek. The figures names were respectively Kiminobu Kogure and Hisashi Mitsui. The bespectacled man addressed me once more.

"Sendoh-san." He said smiling softly.

"Hey there." I replied smiling a little.

"It's been quite long. Glad to see you're doing fine." The former MVP added.

I simply nodded as Kogure continued. "Ano...we're really glad to have met you along the way...Jitsu wa..." He paused and looked at me for a short time before turning to look at his feet finding it a little interesting. I wondered what was wrong with Shohoku's vice-captain cause somehow he seemed a little shy or should I say confused. "Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Here take this." Mitsui quickly covered up for his companion's silence whilst placing a small piece of paper in between my palms. I slowly opened my palm and there placed neatly was a small ticket. Reading the simple phrases written it said:

**_"Sunrise After a Storm: A Revival"_**

**_     Kaede Rukawa in Concert_**

_           February 1, 2004—Saturday, at the Blue Eyez Stadium starting at 6:00 - 10:00 PM._

**Seat no**_: 117_

_"A storm had once passed through my life and after conquering my inner being, it left taking away someone very special. Now, I stand here to sing for this lost angel. The whole song from lyrics, tune, and melody were all made from the deepest emotions kept in my heart. As I surmount the stage, I hope to see the sun rise again and revive my lost spirit. Come and share this moment with me...A time for me to fix and heal every wound I have felt and let the sun shine on my soul once more..."_ —**_Kaede Rukawa_**

                It took me a long while just simply staring dumbfounded at the simple paper before everything seeped into my mind. I lifted my questioning gaze to my two companions. As if reading my thoughts Mitsui spoke. "I think it's about time you clear everything up. Rukawa's having a concert and the whole team agreed to take this opportunity for you two to try to talk and patch every scar of yesterday. As you can see, that's the main purpose of Rukawa's concert. If you're not there then it would seem that the concert would just turn out to be a big waste."

"As you can see, Rukawa really wants to start anew and we thought that it will never be impossible unless you guys fix the wounds of the past. This is your only chance Sendoh-san. Please don't waste it. Besides, we believe that you are really the right person for him. So please grant us of our simple request and come to the concert. Will you? Please?" Kogure asked.

I stared at the ticket first and reread the lines over and over again. After which I looked up to meet the awaiting eyes of my two companions. A few seconds of pure silence passed until finally I released a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid he won't be happy seeing me but for the sake of the both of us, I'll go."

Kogure and Mitsui's faces brightened up. "D'you promise that?"

I nodded whilst smiling gratefully. "I promise."

"We'll see you on Saturday then. Ja!" Kogure said bowing slightly before turning to his heels alongside Mitsui who was smiling gratefully at me. I smiled back at them and simply nodded my farewell. My eyes followed them as they strode farther and farther away from me. I could feel my heart flutter in gratitude for having given another chance to restore the things I've lost. My eyes widened in shock as I remembered I haven't thanked them yet for their kindness. I quickly called back to them, good thing they were not yet far much away. Both of them turned around in an instant. Smiling slightly, I shouted at the top of my lungs. "ARIGATO!!!"

Form far away I saw both of them smile gratefully. Kogure nodded while Mitsui did a thumbs-up and then they both disappeared from my view. Right then and there I wanted to thank the heavens for granting my one and only wish. Never in my life have I felt so much happy. Deep down in my heart, I know I can never repay the pleasant attitude those two people have brought me. I will make sure everything won't go to waste. I won't let this pass. I'll make sure to clear things up...I'll do everything Kaede...Everything just for you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Normal POV~

                 A week had passed since Sendoh had that encounter with Kogure and Mitsui. Finally, after what seemed like years and not days of waiting, Saturday arrived. Entire Japan fussed over the upcoming concert. A lot of people roamed around the malls busy buying gifts they would give the young superstar and new clothes to show off. To cut it short, almost every person in Japan was excited for the upcoming presentation for after a lot of months of waiting, the star finally decided to hold another concert. It was exactly 6:00 Am in the morning and the Blue Eyez Stadium was already filled with Rukawa's crew and a few friends. Props were being set up and checked for any defects and Rukawa's costume designers and make-up artists were busy fussing over with last-minute problems.

"This outfit has a hole on the side! Who did this anyway? Hey you there! Get this fixed to the sewer at once! Hayaku! We have no more time to waste!" One guy shouted running back and forth in the backstage.

"One of the lights won't work! Quick get the mechanic!" Another said from the control room.

" Are you starting to prepare the props for the stage already? Quick! It takes at least 3 to 6 hours to get the stage fixed and people will sure be filling in as early as 3 PM! Hayaku!" Another man on the stage said shouting at the top of his lungs.

                The whole stadium was in this situation when a young woman holding a clipboard by her arm entered. Beside her was a woman around 18, her hair the color of ebony was tied up neatly into a ponytail and she on the other hand carried a folder. They walked over to the stage and examined the scene carefully. 

"My, my, what a big fuss do we have here indeed..."

The girl with her hair in a ponytail nodded. " I agree Leiko-san. But I'm very sure that no matter what happens, this concert will push through and nothing can stop Kaede. After all, it was him who wanted this concert in the first place.

Leiko smiled. "Knowing Kaede, I'm sure he won't allow anything, and I mean anything to interrupt his plans. It is for his life after all. Isn't it Ania?"

"Definitely. But there's some sort of a correction there manager. Not life but specifically, LOVELIFE."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, we need to get everything fixed up as soon as possible. Kaede will be coming over in a short while too." she said smiling knowingly at Ania. Taking the message, Ania left to meet up with the ace. "Yosh Minna-san! Let's all get to work!" Leiko said raising a fist in the air.

"HAI!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-8:00 AM-

                Rukawa arrived 1hour late for the rehearsal, marking it at around 7:00 AM. As soon as his car came to view, Ania quickly pulled him out and dragged him to the dressing room. 1 hour was spent for practicing a few stunts and steps and a little props tryout. After a tiring 1 hour practice, Rukawa immediately proceeded to his dressing room and sat there alone staring at the ceiling blankly. He was so much engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the faint knocking in his door. Silence ensued after a few knocks and after a mere 15 seconds, they came again, this time a little louder than the first attempt. At this point Rukawa heard the knock and he quickly replied. "Who's there?"

"It's me Ania. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

                The door creaked open to reveal Ania. She smiled a little at the sight of Kaede and after making her way into the room, she closed the door silently behind her. Leaning at the door she focused her gaze on the ace who was still staring blankly at the ceiling as if no one came in. Ania smiled slightly at how stupid her friend looked. She wanted to laugh but since she respected Kaede's private thoughts, she just remained quiet and waited for him to be the one to speak first. Rukawa on the other hand continued to think but something felt really wrong. He could feel holes boring into his back. Not used with so much attention and for the fact that someone was busily and happily watching him, he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the cause of all this, someone that goes by the name Ania.

"What?! Stop staring at me, do'aho."

Ania laughed. "What's so bad about staring? There wasn't any rule stating you are not allowed to stare at someone thinking right?"

Rukawa grunted. "Shut up. Just go away."

"No way. I'm staying here."

"Get out."

"No."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I just want to."

"Are you really trying my patience?"

  
"I guess so." Ania said grinning widely as she saw the vein in his forehead ready to pop anytime soon. Ania laughed again heartedly as a pillow was thrown to her direction. Unfortunately, the pillow missed her oh-so-precious face. "C'mon Kaede. Chill out. I was just joking you. No need to be hot. I just went here to check on you. I thought that maybe you needed someone to talk to. Don't you?"

Rukawa glared at her. "Urusai."

Ania pouted cutely. "Aw, c'mon Kaede. I'm just concerned about you then this is what you repay me. How unlucky of me to have a friend like you who don't care at all." She faked a sob.

"Do'aho. Just get away from here. I don't need your help."

Ania stopped her fake crying and turned to look at Kaede. This time her face held a rather serious expression but still a ghost of a smile was present on her face. "C'mon Kaede. I'm already serious here. I'm really here to help you."

"And why do you assume I need you help?"

"Well, I just noticed you were quite distant or rather you were really not into it today. What I mean is that you've been thinking a lot today. I can feel you're still a little in the stage of doubt. You're still worried that everything won't go out as planned, right?"

Rukawa fell silent for a moment before nodding softly. "To tell you the truth, I'm in doubt whether he will come or not. I also don't know how he would react when I tell him my feelings."

"In short you're scared."

"I guess so. [2] I'm afraid he won't accept me anymore since I've hurt him in a lot of ways already. I'm also scared that maybe it's already too late." Rukawa lowered his head to the ground. His soft bangs covered his eyes as he did so. [3]

Ania smiled slightly despite the situation. She walked slowly to where Rukawa sat and knelt down in front of him. Carefully, she placed her hand on top of his. The latter's head immediately shot up to meet the beautiful eyes of the girl he had dumped before. Come to think of it, she was even helping him to fix his love life when in fact he had hurt her in a way too. "Kaede, d'you remember when Akira told you he loved you so much he was willing to do anything. Kaede if you really love Akira, you will believe in him. I believe that his love for you is for real and I'm sure it will last forever. So Kaede, don't worry. I'm very very sure Akira will come. So cheer up now will you."

Rukawa felt so much relieved at that moment. He felt he was so lucky to have a trusted friend like Ania. Finally able to pull himself up, he stood up and headed for the door. He opened it slightly but before going out he turned back. "Oi, aren't you coming? I still need to practice. If you have no plans of coming, then I'll just leave without you."

Ania smiled. "Hai, Hai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

-5:30 PM-

                30 more minutes...Yes, 30 more minutes to go before I face everything. I sat here in the dressing room just waiting, waiting to be called and to start the concert. Until now, I'm still afraid. I don't know if everything will turn out right. I don't know if he will still accept me. Lastly, what I fear most is that he doesn't love me anymore. I still can't place those ideas in the back of my head even though my teammates already came and talked some sense to me. They even cheered for me. I smiled. Without them I guess I couldn't have mustered all the courage I have now to actually do what I am about to do. Even that stupid baka cheered for me and that thing was definitely impossible. I used to be cold to them all and distanced myself since I was not really used to having close friends since usually what I had were fake ones that were only interested in my family's wealth. But now, I found real ones. True friends I can trust and can run to when I needed help. I still remember clearly in my head their words.

_"Good luck Rukawa-kun!" Kogure-sempai said smiling warmly at me like he usually did._

_"Make sure to make that whole crowd holler your name over and over again okay?!" Mitsui-sempai said clapping me on my back._

_"Yeah! Show them you're not only good in basketball but in singing as well! Go for it Rukawa!" Ryota-sempai added giving me a hard slap on the back too._

_"Oi, kitsune. I'm giving this chance for you since it's for your baka smiley but this is only once so make sure it's good!" The doa'aho surprisingly said._

_"Good luck Rukawa. Just believe in yourself and everything will turn out fine." Akagi-sempai._

_And, finally, the main person who helped me out, Ayako-san. "Rukawa, just like what Akagi-sempai said, just believe in yourself. Everything will turn out fine. I'm very sure of that. Just show him how much you feel. Don't hesitate. Good Luck. Oh, by the way, take this. This came from the whole team." Ayako handed me a huge bouquet of lavenders with white roses._

_"Arigato minna-san. " _

                Those were the two simple words I could only mutter at that time. I was not really good with expressing my feelings and emotions. In fact I was quite bad with it and I know almost everyone knew it. But now, now I need to gather up all my courage and if possible throw away my pride just to get me to tell those 3 simple words that would make everything between Akira and me turn back to what it was before. I stare silently at my reflection and continued to wait was the clock in the room gave soft ticking sounds...5:45 PM it read...15 more minutes and I'll get to see him again... Akira...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

-5:45 PM-

                5:45 PM, this was the exact time as of now. 15 more minutes to go before Kaede's concert and I'm still here stuck up in the traffic. I was wondering if I would ever get to come there see him on time. I leaned my head heavily on the car's windowsill as the rain started pouring outside. I looked over in front to see that there was no progress in this traffic and it might take me a few more hours to get there. I closed my eyes silently hoping that I will still be able to make it and that Kaede would be there waiting for me like he used to do before...Wait for me Kaede...I promise I'll come...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

-6:00 PM-

                Soft knocking sounds interrupted me from my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ania staring at me from the door. She was smiling brightly at me. Giving me a nod, I stood up from my seat and grabbed my coat from the hanger. I stared at myself one last time in the mirror before joining her outside. We were only halfway from the stage but I could already hear the crowd's enormous cheers. But right now they were not the ones occupying my mind. We halted to a stop when we arrived just below the stairs leading me to the stage. The lights in the stadium were all shut and the I welcome remarks were already ringing in the air. I took a deep breath and ended it with a soft sigh. I looked over to the side and saw Leiko glancing at me from where she was. She gave me a thumbs-up sign before I headed out to meet the raging crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

                Damnit! It's already exactly 6:00 and still I was stuck up in such a traffic. Car honks were heard everywhere including a lot of people cursing and shouting at the top of their lungs. From afar I could see the lights on the Blue Eyez Stadium were already dancing in excitement and for me that was a signal. The concert has begun...Shit! I cursed mentally. 

"Is there no other way we can get out from this traffic jam? I really need to get to the stadium as soon as possible." I asked my driver frantically panicking.

"I'm afraid there's no other way sir. We have to wait."

"Shit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

-9:45 PM-

                The whole night had gone out pretty well. The whole crowd was very attentive today. I tried to force out a smile all the time at them. Truth to say, despite the good crowd I got I still didn't fell happy. The reason? I looked over to a certain spot of the stadium where an empty seat was. I specially picked that seat for the person I was waiting for and until now he hasn't shown up. I could almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Was everything too late for me already? Akira, where are you? Please at least show up for my last song. That's my only wish...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

-9:50 PM-

                Whew! I barely made it. It took me at least 3 fucking hours in that traffic. Good thing we were able to get away. I asked my driver to speed up and he reached here just in time. I even had a hard time entering since the guard didn't allow me. Good thing Leiko-san saw me and she quickly dragged me inside. I made my way through the crowd to find my seat. I even bent down to read the seat numbers. When I found my seat, I quickly sat in place and heaved a sigh. I shifted my gaze to the stage and the sight shocked me. My seat had a good view of Kaede whereas it was as if I was standing just right in front of him. From my position, I would be the first person Kaede was going to see if he looked straight into the crowd. In short, my seat had the best view of all. What even stunned me was that Kaede was staring directly into my eyes as if searching into them. At first I saw a hint of disappointment and worry but it was quickly replaced with happiness and a smile, a true one, made its way to his lips. He was smiling back at me, the same smile he used to give only for me before. I smiled back at him too and nodded for him to go on. His smile widened and he nodded back. Without taking his eyes of mine, he spoke. "Minna-san, this is my last song for tonight. I really want to thank all of you for coming. I chose this song to be the last since this is very special for me. It tells of a story and a friend and I made the lyrics here. In fact, I am offering this song for that person. So, here it is. The song is entitled **_You First Believed_**." Kaede gave me a warm smile as the first parts of the music played. And as soon as I smiled back, the lyrics slowly came out of his mouth.

_How many times did I pray you'd find me?_

_        How many wishes on a star?_

_          Gazing off into the dark_

_                                                                                                        Dreaming I'd see your face_

_                           Safe at home unafraid _

_                        Captured in your embrace._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

                As the first words of the lyrics were pronounced, my eyes grew wide in realization. That song, that was the song Kaede and I were composing back then. I thought all along that he just simply threw the lyrics away but what I didn't know he actually went on in writing it. He even placed a melody for the song. I quickly stood up and found my eyes locked into his. He was staring silently into my eyes and as I looked back into his I could feel once more that he was showing me his soul and his heart. I could feel his emotions and the message he wanted to tell me...Is what I'm feeling true? Is this what you really feel Kaede?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Rukawa's POV~

                I smile slightly as I see Akira stand up from his seat and look questioningly at me. I simply lock my gaze with him and let my emotions flow. I opened up my heart and allowed him to read everything I felt for him that I kept all these times we were together. This is what I truly feel Akira. Can you feel it too? As my emotions seep in, I could see a smile forming in his lips. Akira...There is more I want to show you...Just listen and you will see...how much you mean to me...

_So many times when my heart was broken_

_   Visions of you would keep me strong_

_                        You were with me all along _

_            Guiding my every step_

_           You were all that I am_

_            And I'll never forget_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh and Rukawa's POV~

                Back then, I was all alone. I never thought I would find someone who would seem me through. Who would understand and respect me for me. Someone who could open up my heart and reveal the true person that I am inside. Someone who could accept me for me and not ask anything more. I've always wished upon the stars that the heavens would send me an angel but it never did. But then everything proved to be wrong when I met you. You filled my world. You eased the pain I felt deep inside. You took me in for who I am and never asked for anything more. You believed in what I can do and most of all, you've loved me for being me. 

_                                                                                                                It was you who first believed_

_                                                                                                                In all that I was made to be_

_                                                                                                               It was you looking in my eyes_

_                                                                                                  You held my hand and you showed me light_

_                                                                                            And I've never been the same since you first believed._

                A lot of events had passed on between us and as days grew our relationship grew to a point of eternal bliss. But they say everything has an end and we experienced it too. Everyone was a witness to that. But now, here we are. Trying to fix everything we had done wrong and most of all to heal our broken hearts and memories...

~*Flashbacks*~

No one ever saw him through. No one saw this sad and painful side of his. Surely, he had friends. He knew they were true and that he could count on them, but what he was looking for was way beyond the word friendship. And that was… Love…

Sendoh never felt this feeling in his whole life. He never felt love from his parents nor did he ever feel true love from a person who understands your heart and soul. It was agonizing… he wished hard for this to come… but it never did…

…wasn't it really meant to be for Sendoh Akira to fall in love? … and to be loved? Maybe yes… and maybe 

'Kaede. Yes, who really is Kaede. ' Rukawa thought as he leaned in to the refreshment the water from the shower was offering him. ' Sometimes, I don't know who owns that name anymore. I really don't know since when was my own identity foreign to me. I guess, ever since I entered showbizness. But why did I enter this life anyway? Fortune? Popularity? No, I don't think so. I just thought I could find happiness here. Did I ever find it? Maybe yes and maybe no."

' But then again, I somehow found that this life I entered filled one of the voids in my heart. One of the voids… Yes, one. There are a lot of voids in my heart that are hard to fill in. I always thought they will remain empty, or so I thought. These past years, I'm starting to find the answers to my questions and the answers to my anxieties. One of them is basketball. I find happiness from it. And from basketball comes another answer, my teammates. They showed me and taught me a lot of things. I am grateful for them. But there is one thing that they just can't fill..."

"Akira Sendoh." 

'He's different from the others I met. I can say that. I think I'll enjoy it being friends with him.' 

' This will be fun. Really fun. Ne, Akira Sendoh? '

'Did I hear right? Deep Blue eyes? Raven Hair? Loves to play basketball? Gorgeous body? And plays basketball every Saturday morning in a public court in Kanagawa? Could it be? Could it be…him?'

"Actually, he's a famous singer allover Japan. He's not just a singer but a model too. He also does a little acting, but I tell you its rare. 

"Kaede Rukawa."

A veil of bizarre silence and magic seems to have fallen over the whole gym as the two aces stared at each other. Deep sapphire blue eyes bore into unfathomable cerulean ones. Both of them felt like drowning in each other's eyes. Eyes that reminded them of the soaring blue sky and the soothing clear blue water. Everything seems like a fantasy.

"So… I really guess destiny wanted us to meet today. Huh, Kaede Rukawa?" 

"You play differently compared to when I had one-on-one with you." Sendoh said guarding the ace.

"Che! I know you didn't play seriously that time so I didn't play seriously as well. I'm a fair person you know."

Sendoh grinned. "Oh really. Then let's see what you've got my dear superstar."

'Is he really meant to come to my life and stay? I feel so much comfortable with him. I really hope he does stay. I somewhat feel that he'll have a big effect on my life.'

'Why am I acting like this? It feels like I'm so excited to play with him. But somehow I rather feel like I'm enjoying it. I admit its fun playing with him. I never felt this comfortable while playing before. Why now? And of all people, HIM?'

'Everything's turning out to be more interesting. I'm enjoying this a lot, Sendoh Akira. And I do mean it.'

" You know what, you look good when you smile."

"Now tell me. What in GOD'S NAME are YOU doing HERE?"

"Ah. Gomen. I was just checking out on you."

"Actually when I first saw you, I was…speechless. I never imagined tha-"

"- that I would wear clothes such as THESE."

"Huh! What do I care? So, that's how you treat your friends huh? Someone you can just reign over. Well excuse me but I'm not like that and I definitely hate that!" 

"When I thought all along that Kaede Rukawa was someone with a lot of pride, I think I'm mistaken. He's a big CHICKEN."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You don't know me." 

"You're not the prideful person I thought about. You're a big coward."

"... But I'm going to tell you one thing. If you really think that people around you will laugh at you or anything, that will really happen..."

"Always remember there's someone out there supporting you...and that's me..."

'Gambatte ne, Kae-chan. -Akira' 

Love… yes, that is what I need.

No one was there to receive the love I give. No one was there to give me love I wished. No One. I'm all-alone, just like him.

Please somebody come and save me. Save me from falling apart. Save my heart and fill the missing love within…

Show me a place where I can return. A place where I can see the happiness I longed for. I am just here, waiting for you.

'Those eyes are the same as mine. They have the same feeling I can see. I can feel those eyes filling me with warmth and…love. This eyes. This eyes must be my savior.' 

"You know, I guess we'll get along well. I feel comfortable with you." 

"Then, why don't we eat together always."

"Kae-chan, d'you remember all the things we've been through just for this past five months?"

"But I don't want to see you lonely anymore. Remember what I always tell you, I want to see you smiling more from now on, right? And besides, you're a best friend for me. I can't just leave you alone. " 

"Un. Best Friends. Forever…"

"…I'll always be here for you like you are to me…"

"I can simply understand you. We're just the same and I never judge a person from physical but from whom he or she really is. I simply adore you for you are you."

"What's this? A piece of earring?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_There were times when I thought I'd lost you_

_           Fearing forever was a dream_

_                          But it wasn't what it seemed_

_                          Placing your hand in mine_

_                          You could see in the dark_

_         You were guiding my heart_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

. 'This is wrong!!! Why am I thinking like this?! Am I? Masaka! Can I be in LOVE with… HIM? But, no, this can't be! We're both males.'

~ Don't deny your feelings anymore! You love SENDOH AKIRA! That's the truth! Don't deny it anymore, since itll hurt you more! Look closely in you heart and you will see that it belongs to only one person. And that is…Akira… ~

'Who is the person really deserving of my love? Who?' 

'If only… If only I said it earlier, this wouldn't be happening to me…' 

"Kosh…I-I love Kaede…I love Kaede so much…so much that it hurts…" 

'Forgive me Akira. Forgive me. I really don't want to see you like this but I'm really confused right now. I'm sorry. I'm very… sorry…'

'There's nothing I can do anymore. Akira, this love is wrong. I know my love for Ania is the real one. I'm sure you'll realize it soon. What's done is done. And everything shall remain as it is now. This is for the both of us. Please understand.' 

"Kaede, for the past few months we were together, I realized one thing. I've fallen for you… I love you… I love you Kaede…" 

"Kaede… I love you. Please…this love isn't wrong. I know what I feel for you is right. Please Kaede…all I need is an answer. D'you love me? Please answer me. This is my only wish."

"I don't love you." 

I love you Kaede. All I wished for was for you to love me back. But I guess that will never happened cause your heart doesn't belong to me…

'I'm sorry to hurt you Akira but I can't accept your love. I just can't…'

'Nothing can be the same again…'

"Kaede, if you love someone, don't push that person away. Just because of others' influence, you take it for granted? It will hurt you if you do… and so is the person you love..."

"Kaede, it's not yet too late. If you're thinking that Akira has thrown his love for you because you turned him down, you're wrong. He loves you till the ends of the earth. So, if you have the courage, go to him and tell him how you feel..." 

"Please Kaede, allow me to explain. You've thought it all wrong!" 

"I DON'T NEED YOUR EXPLANATIONS ANYMORE!!! I SAW EVERYTHING WITH MY VERY OWN EYES!!! LET ME GO!!!" 

"NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU'RE JUST PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS!!! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! I THOUGHT YOU REALLY LOVED ME, BUT I WAS WRONG, TOTALLY WRONG!!! YOU WEREN'T SERIOUS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"Come to think of it! I came here to FINALLY, FINALLY ACCEPT YOUR LOVE! And THIS, THIS IS WHAT I SEE...I'm SO STUPID!!! Now, LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!!!"

If loving someone is feeling pain similar to death, then it is better that I would never love anymore... I can't afford to love anymore after this...I won't. Akira, you'll be the last...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It was you who first believed_

_In all that I was made to be_

_It was you looking in my eyes_

_     You held my hand and you showed me light_

_                                                 And I've never been the same since you first believed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I've thought about everything and I finally realized I need to do something. If I don't I'll really lose Kaede. I realized that I shouldn't just be sitting here and crying all day because if I do, it's like I'm finally giving up to my fate. I think it's about time I do what I really want and not let destiny dictate everything for me."

Kaede, I just want you to know I love you so much. I don't expect you to love me back. It's your decision to do so. If you still love me, I'll be happy to accept your love. But if you don't it'll be fine. But I hope we can start allover again. Remember like we used to do before? I hope you can still be my best friend. I'm really sorry Kaede....

'Akira, you're still my best friend. You'll always be. There was no one else who filled my heart the same way you did. No one can replace you in my heart, for you are the only reason why I'm still striving to live. If you hadn't entered in my life, I would have died a long time ago. But, you saved me. You won't only remain as my best friend but d'you know what? You're my one and only love. You're the only person I'll ever give my heart to...No one but you...'

~*End of Flashback*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It was you who first believed_

_In all that I was made to be_

_It was you looking in my eyes_

_    You held my hand and you showed me light_

_And I've never been the same since you first believed._

_       How many times did I pray you'd find me?_

_How many wishes on a star..._

As the song went to a stop I found my eyes were wet with unshed tears and so was his. I was smiling back to him and so was he to me. A spell seemed to have woven into us binding our hearts into one and restoring the broken ties back in place. Right then and there, we knew we had forgiven each other. Whatever had happened in the past had been forgotten, what was important is the present...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 ~Sendoh's POV~

                Indeed the song had foretold a story of two people who had experienced a lot before they came into the surface of love. The story which included Kaede and me. As the song went to a stop, I smiled brightly at Kaede and joined my hands together to congratulate him for his best performance. I saw his eyes widen for a mere second then it turned back to normal. He smiled warmly back to me and soon after the silence that was once covering us were followed by claps from the audience. Everyone did a standing ovation and Kaede bowed in appreciation. Before the concert was declared done, Kaede spoke. "Arigato minna-san for coming here tonight. Indeed, I have felt that my soul had been revived but I know it will never be complete unless I fix the broken ties I had with one very special person." He paused and looked at my direction. "I know you know who you are. Please give me a chance to clear up everything. I will be waiting for you backstage." And with that he completely left the stage. I stared in awe at his retreating back and smiled. "Wait for me Kaede. I'm coming."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

                I immediately went straight backstage and waited for him. There were no interruptions that came my way since almost everyone who knew kept the people intact and did their best not to let them disturb my plans. Our meeting place is at the top floor. As soon as I reached it, I headed straight to the center of the room. The top floor was shaped into a hexagon including the roof. There was a part there, specifically the center, where the roof was made of glass letting the moonlight seep into the room. I stood there and watched the stars and as I closed my eyes I felt the moon rays strike my face. I stayed in that position and waited for the sound of footsteps coming my way.

                Unfortunately, 15 minutes had already passed and he was still not present. But despite that I still waited. I would never give up. Another 15 minutes had passed and still I was alone in this huge room. I could feel tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. Was I too late? Maybe, he doesn't love me anymore. I guess he doesn't want to see me anymore after what I've done. But then, why did I see that look in his eyes? Why? Akira where are you? A single tear made its way down my cheek and soon after, I was sobbing hard. I fell onto my knees, as more tears came out of eyes that I needed to cover my eyes. Is this really the end of everything? I closed my eyes and continued to cry under the moon's light.

                Just then, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. Right then and there, I hoped, It was him. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a handkerchief a few inches away from my face. The person holding that handkerchief was the person I was waiting for, Akira Sendoh. "Take this. Crying doesn't fit such a beautiful face." I felt more tears fall from my eyes but this time they were of utter happiness. Without any further notice, I hugged him tight and sobbed on his chest. [4] 

"I thought you were never going to come. I thought I was too late that you would never accept my explanations anymore. Akira, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for hurting you and letting you cry all the while. I'm sorry..." I said sobbing harder.

Akira just patted me on the back like I was a small child. he remained silent all the while which made me a whole lot nervous but I know I must trust him. When I ceased sobbing, I lifted my face to look straight into his eyes. He smiled at me and wiped the a few more tears from my eyes. "It doesn't suit you crying you know."

"Akira, d'you forgive me for what I have done?"

Akira smiled. "What do you think?"

"Please don't return the question to me. Answer me straight."

"Of course I do. I've forgiven you even before. Besides, why would I blame you if that was your decision."

"But my decision was wrong! It shouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for me. I even heard you tried to kill yourself..."

Akira held up my chin and leant down so that my eyes were directly fixed into his. "Kaede. Don't blame yourself for that. Besides, I'm not dead. I'm still here breathing and speaking. In short, I'm still alive."

"But..."

"C'mon don't worry too much about that. Now, you told me a while ago you were going to say something. What is it anyway."

I blushed a little as I felt him staring directly into my eyes. I shifted my gaze to the floor and silence ensued between the two of us. I knew he was waiting for my answer. I looked back into him to see him looking at me. I gulped hard. I felt like all the courage I had tried to get was all gone. He smiled at me which silently meant for me to go on. I stared once more into his eyes and before I knew it I had already moved up to capture his lips. Our first kiss lasted long and sweet. I found my hands wounding up to his hair while his own arms made their way to my waist. We took all the time tasting each other and at the same time letting each other feel the emotions we've kept for so long. Akira pulled me more into the kiss thus deepening it into a much sweeter adventure. Finally, after some time, we parted for a breather. I leaned down into his chest still gasping for air. "Akira, I love you. I really do. I've loved you ever since before. I was just to afraid to admit it back then but now, I know I won't be ashamed to tell anymore how much I love you. I love you so much Akira. I will love you until forever."

                I felt his hands were searching for mine and I gladly entwined it into his. He rested his chin on my head and sighed. "I love you too Kaede. More than you'll ever know." I felt a single tear slide from my eyes again. This tear was the symbol of my utter bliss for having the person I love right here beside me, holding me in his arms. And we stayed there for a few more minutes before Akira stood up and helped me up as well. He looked at me and grinned playfully. "Kaede, d'you remember before? Every time you had a concert you always treat us out and now that means..."

"Yeah I know. I have to treat you guys too. Ok, but next time you'll be the one to treat out okay?" I said smirking at him.

"Unfair! You're the one who had a concert not me!" He said pouting cutely.

"DO-A-HO!"

Akira laughed. "Hey, I missed that one already! Well, we need to get out of here already and meet the guys. Iku zo, Kae-chan!"

I smiled. "I missed that nickname you gave me too. Umm, Akira before you go I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Umm, the whole thing it was planned. Starting from the 'accidental' giving of the ticket, the concert, the seat, everything. I planned it all just for this."

"I knew that already."

"Huh? But how?"

"Let's just say I'm a real genius. And they won't call me Sendoh Akira the great if I'm not good right?"  
  


                I laughed softly and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Baka!" And with that, we both left the place and headed down to our friends. Everything had returned to what it had used to be. The only difference was that, his hand was clasped tightly into mine and our hearts are bonded together as one... This is eternal bliss...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Sendoh's POV~

                The night had been the happiest moment of my life, well as of now. Who knows maybe I might find another happiest day of my life now that Kaede is with me. Speaking of which, now, we are officially a couple and I can't help but feel really happy about that. The moment we stepped out of the room hand in hand, part poppers went flying in our direction including flowers. Whoa! This is not a wedding guys was what I wanted to say but anyway I just enjoyed it. Everyone there congratulated us and I can't help but smile. I looked over at Kaede and I saw that his cheeks were tinted in a pretty shade of pink. His head was bowed down and he was silent but I knew more than the others could see. In Kaede's face, a ghost of a smile was present. We spent the whole night celebrating and as usual most of them ended up drunk. Well, except for Kaede and me. Good thing though, Kaede was prepared with them having learnt his lesson before. The restaurant he picked was located in a hotel. When everyone got drunk, we simply told them to go to their rooms. Surprisingly though they obeyed. Well, what was sort of weird was that even Kogure got drunk and he ended up in a room together with Mitsui. Well, I knew something was going on between the two. Anyway, when they all retired into their rooms, Kaede and I decided to drive downtown. We stopped in a cliff overlooking the city. My car was a convertible that was why we had no trouble of viewing the outside. Kaede seemed to have enjoyed the silence because he had his eyes closed and his face held a very contented expression.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at me. "Akira, why did you bring me here?"

I smiled. "I wanted to give you something Kaede and I thought it would be better if I give it in a place where we could have privacy.

"What is it?"

I took out a small box from underneath the car and asked Kaede to face me. He straightened up and looked directly to my eyes. I silently gave him the box urging him to move on and open it. His fingers carefully removed the ribbon from the box and little by little he opened it to reveal...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Rukawa's POV~

...A beautifully crafted silver bracelet with my name engraved in it in a shimmering sapphire blue color. I held the object up to my eyes and stared at it in awe and shock. I shifted my gaze to Akira and smiled. "Thank you Akira. But you see, I also have a gift for you." I fished a small and very similar box from my pocket and handed it to him. He took it gratefully and opened it. His eyes also widened in shock at the object inside. Slowly lifting it up to get a better view of it, It was revealed that my gift was the same bracelet he gave me. The only difference is that his name was engraved on it and not mine. He stared at me in shock. "I can't believe it. We have the same gifts."

"I couldn't believe it too. I just bought it since the lady there said that if you buy it and engrave the name of your love one there and give it to him/her, you two would stay together."

Akira practically jumped in excitement. "Same here!"

"Then, does that mean we would stay more than forever?"

"Yeah I guess that's it! Hey, why don't we put it on already!"

                And so Akira placed the bracelet on his wrist and I did do. I lent over to him and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed there for a moment simply watching the stars and the city's bright display of colors. All of a sudden, colors filled the sky and fireworks made beautiful patterns on the heavens above. Akira bent down to me and smiled before capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. The fireworks were witness to a love that has blossomed from time. Now, two hearts are together as one and like the seasons, a new chapter will begin and wait for them. Love is truly powerful, it can conquer any obstacle, and will face all odds. Love was never meant to hurt but to make someone happy and contented for the rest of their lives...Akira and Kaede will share this love forever...and maybe forever might not even turn out enough...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_...And if forever's not enough for me to love you_

_I'd spend another lifetime baby, If you ask me to_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_Forever's not enough for me to love you so..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I can't really believe this!!! This fic is finished. Well, I guess not really since I've decided to make an epilogue and I'm really going to make it! I will! Hey guys, please review and tell me what you think. Was the ending nice? What d'you guys want to happen to the epilogue? Is there something you want to add there? Oh, btw, thanx for all those who gave their suggestions on the symbol. Now, you guys know that I chose Reiko Samidare's. Reiko-chan arigato! For the others too thanx! And guys, I've also another fic entitled **_"Yaoi Baby"_**. Please read and review on it too. This time I'm getting a fic in the rating of humor but I don't know if it will really turn out that way. I'll also soon be posting another SenRu multi-chap fic entitled **_"Love or Infatuation?"_** I hope you read it too. Thanx!


End file.
